<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>坠入 by Firelanche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077591">坠入</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelanche/pseuds/Firelanche'>Firelanche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ストックホルム [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Past Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelanche/pseuds/Firelanche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>深水淹没他们，他们如同石头坠到深处。<br/>---出埃及记 15:5</p><p>--------------------------------------------------<br/>后文见<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932693/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ストックホルム [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 相似的人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>梦到了死去的人的脸。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>虽然无论如何，都难以想起那张脸代表的的主人的名字，却可以毫无疑问地确定他已经死去多时。肿胀、青白的尸体漂浮在海面上，一半的脏腑都暴露在阳光下。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>应该会被海鸟吞食吧，梦里的他这么想着，就像一只真正的海鸟一样扇动了翅膀，降落到能够看得更为清晰的半空。属于飞禽的双眼，居高临下地看着那张已经变形的，面具一样的空壳。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>到底会是谁呢？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>有一种奇妙的熟悉感，好像是生命中认识的不同的人的面容，被拼合到了一起。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>正在搜肠刮肚的时候，簇拥着尸体上下漂浮的海面被撕裂了。波纹下露出一块和地平线一样宽阔的磁铁，巨大的磁力蛮横地扯住了海鸟铁青色的翅膀。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>自己像一枚鱼雷，朝向水泥一般坚硬的海底坠落下去。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>梦中的景象变化了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>眼前是一片泥泞的河岸，也许是有人刚从上面奔跑过，稀稀落落长出来的青草上也沾满了污秽的泥浆。从潮湿的空气里，自己闻到了一股陈旧的腐败气味。马上又要下雨了，湍急流动着的河水，因为反射着深灰色的天空，也变得同样压抑而灰败。为了寻找避雨的地方，沿着跨越河流两岸的公路大桥向陆地飞去。急匆匆地绕过几个弯之后，成片搭建的楼房出现在面前。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>从透光的云层间隙里，有沉重的水滴开始降落，它们打湿了禽类的羽毛。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>在惊雷伴着闪电落下来之前，由最近一扇打开着的窗户里飞了进去。这一间是主人的卧室，陈设都是过去时兴的家具。正对窗下的木制矮柜上，架着一台唱针老化的黑胶唱片机，咿咿呀呀地播放着某种过去的声音。大鸟收起翅膀时的风声，带动了塑料外壳上的灰尘，漂浮到半空中，散射着空气里稀稀落落的灯光。衣柜里面乱七八糟，应该挂在那里的衣物，被杂乱无章地扔到了似乎很久没有人打扫过的双人床上，最上面是一排还连着衣架的女式长裙，它们原本设计优雅的裙摆被剪成了破碎的布条。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>一个女人趴在地上，她穿着大红色的露肩晚礼服，纤细而洁白的手臂扭曲地环抱着。她的头发挽成了精致的发髻，盛妆的面孔凝固一般地看向门口，曾经明亮的双眼灰沉沉地大睁着，用口红精心修饰过的嘴唇却绽放出了一个幸福的笑容。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>……清司。</em>
</p><p>“清司，清司。”<br/>女人的影像消失了，取而代之的，是白人男性放大的脸孔。他穿着考究的浅灰色衬衫，在同族裔中并不算高大的身躯挡住了室内唯一的光源，居高临下地盯着自己看。确认自己醒了之后，那张总是泛着红晕的脸上绽放出了一个粘腻的笑容。做作地模仿着时代剧中日本女性的姿态，他用标准的日语向清司恭敬问好：“早上好，早川先生。”<br/>从睡梦中被叫醒的厌恶感像气球一样膨胀着，清司抬起没有被束缚住的右手，试图遮住对方被白光镶边了的脸孔。与此同时，如同惊弓之鸟一般，有一双翠绿色眼睛的卡尔·李向后跳了一步，像是在害怕他会伸长手臂把自己的眼珠子挖出来那样，惊慌地高举着手里的遥控装置。<br/>和它配套的是宠物用的电击项圈，一般的销售对象是懒惰且缺乏同情心的狗主人，和他们无法被教化的恶犬。几乎条件反射似的感应到了牢牢抵在脖子上的电极传来的刺痛，清司心烦地扯了一下锁住项圈的锁扣，敷衍地配合着他：“早上好，卡尔。”<br/>四周的墙壁也是铁灰色的。自己的左手上拴着连接墙壁的锁链，行动范围被局限在了躺着的双人床前方一米左右的距离之内。斜上方的天顶上安置了一架浅白色外壳的监视摄像头，黑洞洞的镜头正对着这一侧。和框架床相对的墙根中央摆着一张暗红色的双人沙发，离开房间的大门就在附近不远，两者延长线的墙面上，悬挂着一根长长的塑胶水管，它的另一头是一把金色的高压水枪，作用是冲洗光秃秃的水泥地面。<br/>房间的大部分都埋在地下，门外通向走廊的楼梯也是向上爬升的，只有右边的墙壁上有一扇小半能够触摸到天光的窗户。但是现在，格挡着玻璃的木制百叶窗被降到了最底部，不管外面到底是不是像卡尔暗示的一样已经到了早上，都没有任何一丝日光能够透进来。天花板上排布着两条圆形的排风管，有数十条绳索搭载着滑轮从它们之间垂落。几块裸露在外的暖气片都被拨到了最高档位，它们昼夜不停地向外散发着干燥的热气，所以尽管身处在十二月末的冬天，只能穿着单薄的居家服的身体也没有感觉到寒冷。<br/>靠近床边外侧的地面上躺着第三个人，他似乎是刚刚被卡尔从外面带回来的，身上还穿着御寒的毛衣，就这么皱巴巴地压在身体下面。也许刚刚清司梦中最后听见的，雨水打在窗户上的声音，就来自于卡尔搬动他的时候弄出的响声。像是婴儿栖息在母体中那样，那个人背对着清司蜷缩着，四肢因为捆缚着夸张的粉色丝带而合在一起，如同一件送礼者精心准备，结果却事与愿违的礼物。<br/>“我昨天晚上出门的时候，在皮加勒广场那边捡到了他。”<br/>潦草得像在陈述一只流浪猫的来处，退到安全距离之外的卡尔在那个人身边蹲下，开始一些例行的处理工作。束缚双手的丝带解开之后，取而代之的是自上而下的两个绳环拴住了手腕，好像十字架上的耶稣那样被固定在身体两侧，又逐渐升到高空。在完全舒展开的躯体上，卡尔拿出了藏在西装裤口袋里的美工刀，用锋利的刀刃割开了他身上残余的衣物。<br/>“早川先生，你喜欢他吗？”<br/>一定是因为刚过圣诞吧，从卡尔饱含着期待的热切口吻里，清司确认了他确实想要把一个活人送给自己当礼物的事实，不由得因为深感厌烦而叹了一口气。<br/>不过，他真的还活着吗？<br/>如同一座精心雕琢，却残缺生命的雕塑，那个人静静地被架在那里。是与自己年龄相仿的亚裔男性，骨肉高挑匀称，利落的后背线条显然是长期锻炼的结果，所以虽然消瘦得胸肋和脊椎都节节分明，却仍然显得健康而富有力量。但是他的眼睛里空无一物，仿佛被什么深沉的梦境夺走了神智，即便被粗暴地剥除了包裹着身体的最后一丝遮蔽，也没有半点将要苏醒的迹象。<br/>草率地把扯烂了的长裤扔到一边，卡尔胁迫式地用两根手指钳住了那个人的下颚，将那张端正的脸孔扭向了自己能看清的正面。<br/>“早川先生？”<br/>好像感应到了什么似的，那个人模模糊糊地转动着眼球，似乎是在寻找另一个人所在的位置。可他的瞳孔聚焦在无法被捕捉的远处，其中只映出了清司看着他的影子。就像是对着一块镜子自省似的，在这个问题上撒谎突然变得十分困难。片刻的沉默之后，清司试图把目光从那张脸上移开，可是他失败了。<br/>“……你对他做了什么？”<br/>“氟硝西泮，还有一点酒精。”刻意地抚摸着那个人腰臀之间的位置，卡尔把声音拉扯得格外尖细，像是对功课束手无策，试图和长辈们求助的小男孩们，“虽然对服用者来说并不安全，可是我不想冒险，毕竟保护自己才是第一位的。我说的对吗，先生？”<br/>和酒精叠加使用强效镇静剂的方法，对于肝肾功能不全的对象来说就是等同谋杀，实在是软弱又无能的家伙才能想出来的主意。不过，考虑到卡尔的目的本来就是谋杀，这种蓄意的疏漏自然也理所当然了起来。仿佛是为了印证他的想法似的，卡尔扯住了另一条更高处的绳环，像拴狗一样套上那个人的脖子。随着绳索不断被拉高，多半仍然处在意识昏迷状态的受害人被迫着抬高了上半身，可因为药效变得软弱无力的肌肉并支持不起那样的高难度动作，如同一件即将被断颈的傀儡，他漂亮的头颅垂向一侧，脸色也逐渐青紫。<br/>“卡尔。”<br/>被打断的卡尔松开了手，那个人猛地滑了下来，双腿落到地上，发出了皮肉敲击地面的闷响声。完全没有为那个声音所困扰，卡尔应付地拍了拍掌心，抖落上面并不存在的灰尘：“发生什么事了吗……先生？你有话要和我说吗？”<br/>“做这种事情，是会出人命的。还是说，你现在就想杀掉他吗？”<br/>“说实话……我还没有想好。”仔仔细细地观察着清司的表情，卡尔苍白的脸孔上流露出为难的神色，他言不由衷地拔高了音调，就像真的在为这件事感到恐慌那样费力地解释着：“毕竟是红灯区……万一是那种职业，有什么病毒就麻烦了吧？”<br/>……那他一定很贵吧。<br/>清楚地知道，眼前这个虐待狂不过是想为了自己糟糕的趣味找一个掩盖的借口，清司没什么好气地腹诽着。显然也没有把那种话当真，卡尔休息了一会儿，又取下了另一条粗壮的绳环，它被牢牢地环绕在那个人的肩背之间，作为支持身体重量的核心。然后是大腿根部，小腿弯处和脚踝的绳索，每一条都各就各位之后，如同被蛛网困住，听凭宰割的猎物，年轻男性的躯体被完全悬在了一米高的半空。没有一丝赘肉的双腿被迫向两边分开而高举着，袒露出沉睡的性器和紧闭的入口。<br/>“先生也觉得他很漂亮吧？”<br/>“……啊。”<br/>“这么说，果然是喜欢他了？”<br/>被绳索牵制着的头颈向后伸展着，露出稍显脆弱的喉结和下颚线。他看起来很像某个人，这个不愉快的想法从清司见到他的第一眼起就开始生根发芽，此时已经结出了阴翳的果实，并从不断扩大的豁口处，喷发出了挥之不去的毒雾。从身后环抱住那个人的腰背，卡尔沿着他凹陷的腹部摸到了前胸的位置，轻浮地揉捏了两下左侧的乳尖。又逐渐向下，用带着乳胶手套的右手抚摸展示着外表十分健康的生殖器官。他把下颚搁在那个人右侧的肩膀上，两人的脖颈也因此重叠在一起。有一瞬间，清司甚至觉得卡尔想和他接吻，他们的嘴唇只隔着不到两公分的距离。结果，卡尔在真正碰上去之前停了下来，如同毒蛇吐信，他伸出舌头，舌尖在对方的脸颊上留下了濡湿的印痕。目睹这一系列侵入性极强的动作，使清司真切地感觉到自己受到了某种冒犯，他深深地吐出一口气：<br/>“卡尔。”<br/>“所以呢？”<br/>“到底是怎么回事？”<br/>“所以说，躺在我常去的酒吧外面。本来就醉的一塌糊涂，扔进后备箱也没有反应就是了。”<br/>一塌糊涂？——那是在你给他下药之前，还是之后呢？<br/>虽然很想这样质问他，但是出于某种显而易见的理由，清司放弃了这个打算：“日本人？”<br/>“谁知道呢……他又没带着钱包。”像在吟唱一首咏叹调，卡尔随着被拉长的节奏，左右拉伸着自己的颈椎。他的拇指抵在睾丸下方敏感的皮肤上，轻佻地沿着外圈的括约肌画了几个圆，然后毫无预兆地快速捅了进去。<br/>直到这个时候，那个人才仿佛稍微有了一点生气，从喉管里发出了一声压抑后的呻吟。被人用手指强奸当然不会是愉快的体验，加上卡尔没有半点希望对方能获得快感的打算，只是随便在里面戳了几下就草草撤了出来。——说到底，他不过是在验货罢了。如果形势允许，清司一点也不怀疑，他会在通过验收的受害者身上盖一个检疫合格章，而这样明确而清醒的认知令他的不快成倍放大了。做完了这一切，卡尔放开了怀抱里的操线木偶，他走到墙边，取下了那根塑胶软管，把前端连着电机的水枪拆了下来。<br/>小腹中被突然灌入冰冷的液体，完全被外物支配着的躯体却无法做出任何有效的反抗，甚至于，受困于药物的作用，连精神都无法脱出桎梏。彻彻底底被器物化的受害人，一定非常能够挑起卡尔的性欲。愉悦地观赏着这一幕，他的口中甚至哼起了歌谣。虽然水流速度并不算太快，可人体内能够承受的空间毕竟有限，也许只过了几十秒，那个人就因为不适而于事无补地挣扎了起来。他的手指用力地蜷缩在一起，而足背却难受地绷紧了，胸腔也用力地起伏着。满怀欣赏地扫视着他渗出薄汗的腿根，和被软管深深进入到内部的肛门，卡尔又吹了几声口哨，将连接着背部和颈项的绳索稍微放低，使得那个人臀部的边缘刚好抵在下方的塑料桶上。而他的双腿，因为被悬吊在更高处，不得不减小了倾斜的角度，就像被拦腰折起那样，更加毫无保留地将臀丘中央的部分曝露在空气里。在韧带被拉伸的疼痛下，那里痉挛似的咬紧了软管的边缘。<br/>像在抽打一柄马鞭，手腕猛地发力，卡尔拔掉了堵住出口的管道。原本一定还想压抑排泄的冲动，可是被橡胶的边缘残酷地撞击到会阴部分，已经不堪重负的肠道终于挤压着吐出了浊液。无论如何都没有办法接受那种糟糕的情趣，清司下意识地转过脸去。耳边传来淅淅沥沥的水声，和液体砸到桶底的蹦溅声，却没有什么浓重的异味。“看起来没怎么好好吃饭嘛。”过了好一会儿，一直紧紧盯着那个画面的卡尔也终于收回了视线，并做出了这样的评价。用喷射出来的小股水雾清洗着已经变得柔软的穴口，他将软管的前端捏成了怪异的三角形，运用拇指和食指的压力，又一次把清洗的凶器送进了那个人的身体里。也许是反复被打开的耻辱感，压缩着一部分的灵魂回到了那具躯壳里面，那个人缓慢地合上了眼睑。而这样近似于妥协的回应，却刺激了对方更加肆无忌惮地摸索着他的血肉，并用自己鼓胀的胯部蹭着尾椎附近的皮肤。<br/>假装自己在这一刻才下定了决心，清司压低嗓音，诚恳地制止了他：“……卡尔（Karl）。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“如果……如果我答应你，你能给我多少时间？”<br/>仿佛被命运的双手扯住了睾丸的人变成了他自己，卡尔的瞳孔放大了，他的眼睛变成了危险的墨绿色：<br/>“……先生？”<br/>“把他交给我。可以吗，郁（Kaoru）？”<br/>戴上了自己熟悉的，微笑的面具，清司点了点头，再次做出了肯定的请求。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 小林 郁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>出生在美国芝加哥的卡尔·李，还有一个不为人知的日文名字，叫作小林郁。名字的来源，是他大学三年级，刚刚决定要学习日语的时候，清司的一句玩笑话。<br/>“你的名字卡尔，如果用假名来发音，就会变成Karu。日文中相似的读音是Kaoru，汉字的话可以写成郁，在英文里是fragrance的意思，倒是很适合你这个每天都会用掉半瓶古龙水的家伙嘛。”<br/>父亲是芝加哥本地著名的钢铁大亨，为了和这座灰色的城市背景里的重工产业相吻合，卡尔的童年当然也是压抑的铁灰色。作为老师面前永远的问题儿童，他前前后后换过的私立学校实在数不胜数，最后磕磕绊绊地考过了SAT，成功进入位于麻省剑桥的商学院学习，还是倚靠了家族人脉里名头特别响亮的推荐信。不过，那样的好运在期末的报告面前却很难长久。为了满足继承家族信托基金的条款，卡尔必须在年满二十四周岁之前成功地拿到学校的毕业证书，而多年来对数学的恐惧本身，已经成了挡在他和每年八十万美金的可用资金之间的最大障碍。所以，在二年级开学后的第二个月，他通过友人的介绍，认识了同在一所大学的日籍博士研究生。<br/>名字是早川清司，年龄比自己大四岁，是计算科学系那一位教授的得意门生。因为是亚洲人，所以理所应当地数学很好，作为家教来说，收费简直和高级俱乐部里的应召女郎同等程度的离谱。第一堂课价值1500美金的辅导课之前，他对这位老师的了解就是由这样的寥寥几句话所概括的。<br/>谁都难以否认的事实是，他的早川先生，是一位不折不扣的美男子。恐怕他微笑时嘴角勾画的弧度，所创造的价值并不亚于他工于计算的大脑。基因里一定带着大部分绳文血统，他的眉目深邃，轮廓里隐约有狼的面影，肤色却异常白皙，这让他兼顾着难得的书卷气和侵略性。由这两种截然相反的气质互相碰撞带来的矛盾与神秘感，不仅能让他在各种昂贵的社交场合游刃有余，换成情场上也是无往不利。所以即便身在异国他乡，他身边也从不缺少男女伴侣的身影。<br/>甚至有好几次，穿着愚蠢的套头罩衫的卡尔，背着自己的手提电脑，按照约定的时间出现在清司租住的公寓门外，都正好撞到刚刚整理好衣装的精致皮囊，恋恋不舍地和他亲热道别的画面。这些人中，当然也不乏被蹭掉口红，刮花了粉底，却仍然美艳优雅的成年女性。但更多的，则是身量纤细，金发碧眼的年轻男性。<br/>——婊子们。<br/>可是，要怎么才能成为他们之中的一员呢？<br/>“……郁君？”<br/>由他们认识的第二个年头开始，每当清司面带微笑，温和地呼唤着那个只属于彼此的名字的时候，卡尔都会难以自控地思考着这个问题的解法。尽管在过去二十年的人生里，他从没有体会到过爱本身的形状，但那种无法被钳灭的迷恋却前所未有的真实。然而，每天早晨洗漱的几分钟里，镜子的反射面映照出的景象，都在提醒着他，自己长着一张多么平庸而乏味的脸孔，和清司永远都不会心甘情愿地和他灵肉交融的事实。<br/>至少，卡尔始终坚信着：在比性交能触摸到的，更深处的地方，他们两个人的灵魂，一定存在着别人无法代替的纽带。可如果有什么更可靠的外力，能更紧密地把彼此拴在一起就好了。<br/>“那种幻想，你最好不要有吧。”<br/>好像一刃坚硬的刀片，临近毕业前，在卡尔唯唯诺诺地提出，自己可以想办法说服父亲为他提供一个永久的职位，希望清司能留在自己身边的时候，对方毫不留情地斩断了那条细线：“你甚至连我都说服不了，偶尔也面对一下现实世界吧，卡尔。”<br/>那场谈话之后不久，比预期还要提前取得博士学位的清司就打包好行李，搬家去了加州的一家新科技公司，并且在短短的一年之内当上新项目的负责人，得到了外派去拓展欧洲市场的机会，从此消失在了他的生命里。<br/>怎么会变成现在的状况呢？<br/>连自己都会感叹人生的奇妙，驾驶着自己的深蓝色二手雷诺两厢轿车行驶在巴黎十八区的街道上，卡尔低声哼唱着电台里的古早摇滚乐，一边用食指的关节敲击着仪表盘打起了节拍。<br/>他为了彼此购买的爱巢，位于巴黎西部近郊的小镇里。这栋连带庭院，占地接近三百平米的独栋房屋，背后是一片宽阔的墓地，四面填满了隔绝视线和噪音的树林。同一条街转角处的邻居们，一家已经搬走好多年了，另一家则去了直布罗陀海峡的另一边度假，所以整个冬天，附近都只有他一个人会经常出出入入。把房屋转手给他的前屋主，则是某一家出产成人影片的视频公司的导演，为了偶尔把这个私密的空间当做拍摄特殊性癖电影的摄影棚，他在自家的地下室里加装了各式各样的隔音和便于清理的设计。<br/>不过，那种事情都不重要。<br/>午夜的钟声已经敲过了，圣诞节刚刚过去，是十二月二十六号的凌晨一点。这一年的天气十分反常，在度过了一个漫长而炎热的秋天之后，巴黎又早早在十二月中旬就迎来了罕见的严寒。白天刚下过一场大雪，行车的主干道因为倾倒了降低融点的盐分，积雪经过车轮的碾压，早就变成了肮脏而稠密的污泥，和岸上积压着白雪的霓虹灯箱恍惚两个世界。毕竟是圣诞的晚上，只有红灯区的舞女，才不会为了这一年之内难得的神圣节日挂牌歇业。身处压倒一切的节日氛围中，皮加勒广场看起来就像一座大型的成人游乐场。而刚刚尽兴游玩的观众，挤满了散场后的红磨坊。在旋转着彩灯的风车下面，有穿着圣诞风兔女郎装的跨性别者跨坐在栏杆上，朝着每一辆驶过的汽车挥手致意。他们在天亮之后，和每一个衣着光鲜，行走在香榭丽舍大道上的游客都没有任何不同。只有沿着路口拐进小巷，在更靠近东北部九十三省的地方，才会有无家可归的醉汉，和抓紧新年前最后几天为自己打上几针麻药的瘾君子，义无反顾地倒在被自己的体重制造出来的雪床里。<br/>看起来堂皇整洁的大都市，永远会有藏污纳垢的角落。妓女、流浪汉、吸毒者，与这些角落里的原住民共生的，则是永远生意兴隆的酒吧街和迪厅。特别是每年的这个时间，蒙马特区往往挤满了在欧洲各国交换的年轻学生，他们成群结队，整夜狂欢，庆祝着人生中第一个远离父母看管的圣诞节。其中落单的成年男性是卡尔最喜欢的目标，他们仰仗于自己的性别优势，往往很少能察觉危险的来临，并且总是在高估自己醉酒后的认知水平。如果自己穿得像个专职司机，规规矩矩地在路边停车，并且用谦恭的姿态为他们打开车门，十有八九，对方会以为自己不过是上了一辆普通的出租车，并且毫无戒心地和他吐露起酒后的真言来。这种时候，只要在驾驶座后面的网兜里放上一瓶事先加料的矿泉水，在他们喝下去的瞬间，命运就已经被决定了。<br/>上一个被这种简单把戏欺骗的拉丁裔男孩，如今已经停在了巴黎法医研究所的冰柜里。作为给不情不愿加班的法国警察的节日礼物，他满是开放外伤的尸体后面还塞着一根新鲜的苦瓜。<br/>对于卡尔来说，他不是第一次做类似的事情，当然也不会是最后一次。他从不相信自己天性嗜血，就像他一直希望自己可以成为一个艺术家。音乐、画布、舞台，随便一项都远比冷冰冰的数字更能激发他的热情。但囿于无法抵抗的外力，那样的梦很早就破灭了，现在的他，比华尔街上任何一个投资顾问都来得更加无趣，只有杀人本身，才能勉强为他恢复一丝已然枯竭的创造力。<br/>要仔细讲述那个部分的话，又将是一个无比冗长的故事，就好像西方世界漫长的殖民史，和人物传记文学里永远到不了尽头的主观心理臆断。但简而言之，也许是大雪限制了人们外出的欲望，这个夜晚的他还没有得到幸运女神的垂青，无法选定将被献祭的羔羊。所以，他漫无目的，又目的性极强地在这同时记载了绚烂与污浊的城市一隅，每一条大街小巷里窜来窜去。就在他第三次通过环绕蒙马特高地外圈，通向黄金滴方向的十字路口时，有一团凌乱的黑影，从马路中间冲了出来。<br/>附近是北非与阿拉伯人的聚居地，即使是白天，也不是可以随便掉以轻心的地方。和交警扯上关系就麻烦了。这样想着，卡尔匆忙地将刹车板踩到了底，后车胎的橡胶纹路在地面上划出了刺耳的响声。即使是这样，前排的保险杠也已经碾过了影子的边界，只索性没有撞到什么东西的实感。在路灯底下，勉强能看出车前倒下的是个活人，卡尔咒骂了一声，边警惕地锁死了车门。<br/>新闻报道里曾提醒过，有的抢劫团伙会用这种办法骗行驶中的车主下车。不管那个人到底是什么状况，如果有一点那样的兆头，那就直接撞过去好了。<br/>……但是，眼前这个家伙，分明已经喝醉了。他的脸色泛着不正常的酡红色，就像一团软泥，四肢毫无声息地抵着车前盖，却仍然没有办法把自己从地上捡起来。<br/>看清那个人脸孔的一瞬间，卡尔突然呆住了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 吻 I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“征司……征司？”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>睁开眼睛，眼前是一片模糊的白光。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>分不清是日光、灯光，又或是死前回光返照的投射。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>有女性的声音从远处传来，是熟悉而动听的，属于母亲的嗓音：</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“征司，你在这里干什么呀？”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>他眨了眨眼睛，那片白光逐渐聚拢，变成了一个晃动的圆。自己正坐在花园里，手里拿着聚焦日光的放大镜，对准了路基下密密麻麻向外爬出蚂蚁的洞穴。应该是夏天吧，正午的太阳像火烤一样毒辣，晒得他后背发疼，脖子上针刺一样地往下滴着汗水。事情顺利的话，应该只需要几秒，或者更短的时间，就能看到实验的结果了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>突然，一只洁白而纤长的手伸了过来。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“不可以这么做吧，征司。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>有些困惑的，他抬起了头，带着遮阳帽的母亲在地上留下了一块狭小的椭圆形阴影。她的脸上带着温柔而宁静的笑容：</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“要是身上着火了，蚂蚁先生们也会觉得很痛的。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>然而，刚刚踏出洞口的蚂蚁已经被滚烫的日光烤熟了，它的身体翻了过来，三对足举向半空，蜷缩着被烧成了焦黑的一团。仿佛有一团看不见的火焰，止不住地向前扩散，一并蔓延到队伍前方它的同伴们身上。它们无声地尖叫着死去，成串的蚂蚁尸体，在地面上留下了一缕扭曲的黑烟。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>黑烟向上盘旋，和草木燃烧的灰烬一起，随着没有遮挡的风漂移到更高处。母亲的身影像一张破旧的照片纸，从角落开始一点点泛黄萎缩，最后也瘫软成了一朵烟灰。如同她的骨血渗进土里，却播下了无边无际的火种，花园消失了，原本晴朗的天空被黑火烧了棕色。巨大的爆破声惊雷般炸响，有什么东西塌陷了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“喂！那边那个！快跟上来！！！”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>穿着军队制服的人在倒塌的墙壁另一边，他们扛着乌黑发亮的机枪，枪口朝着火焰来的方向。鼻间隐约闻到了尸体被焚烧的腥臭味，那种味道扎根在他记忆里，却仍然能令他作呕。可是，在真正弯腰吐出来之前，仿佛有强酸腐蚀了他的双腿，他双膝一软，跪倒在赤红色的大地上。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>衣衫不整的黑皮肤女人躺在爆炸后的废墟里。她的胸口像雨季流失的沙土地一样布满了沟壑，曾经丰腴而饱满的乳房已经完全消失了，从皲裂的肉体里面，依稀能分辨出白骨的形状。她对着自己伸出手，一个银质的十字架，从她的掌心滑到了地面上。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“你的名字……我想知道，你的名字。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>也许是因为脱水，他的喉头发紧，眼眶里却能流出血来。血泪经由他的手臂，汇聚到手背骨节的凹陷里，手指关节都随之裂开了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“慎也……你在干什么？！”</em>
</p><p>在紧闭的眼皮和眼球之间，有一块白色的光斑，它不停地纵身翻滚，像一片出窍的生魂，始终躲藏在躯体捕捉不到的角落里。它的中央是圆形的凹陷，是聚集沙浆的流沙池，而池底埋着一条黑色的河流。每每有活物被伪装平静的表象所构陷，一脚踏空摔进柔软的坑洞，河水就快速地向前推进，用上方细碎的沙粒将其淹没，拖拽着它去往无尽的深渊里。<br/>现在它吞噬的是回忆，与过去相关的画面分崩离析，被碾磨成彩色的砂石，像一条连接着真实与虚幻的银河，它义无反顾地跳进了无限膨胀的黑洞。<br/>世界恢复了平静。<br/>首先苏醒的是触觉，一团冰冷的凝胶黏在大腿内侧的皮肤上，有一双手抚摸着那里的肌肉，指腹沾着滑腻的胶体往排泄的孔洞周围抹去。身体被里里外外地清理过，肠道里还残留着被占满后又排空的潮湿触感，随着粘膜和褶皱吞食着润滑液变得愈发敏感，那种被流体自内而外贯通的耻辱也逐渐难以忍受。窸窸窣窣的响动过后，一件冰冷的金属器具抵了进来，它圆钝的头部不停向里面钻去，将入口扩大成了一个狭窄而紧绷的圆环。操纵着它的那个人，用一只手抵着他腿根的位置，像是要把他分得更开那样推挤着耻骨下方。在他体内的东西却仍然在不断地膨胀，能从后面感觉到屋子里干热的空气。<br/>……已经，够了。<br/>想要制止的话语，和将要呕吐的冲动同时奔涌到了喉咙口。稍微翕动嘴唇，喉管却疼得像是刚被灌了一桶食盐，四肢没有一处使得上力气。空气里弥漫着一股刺鼻的香气，是激烈又馥郁的，玫瑰花的气味。<br/>……我……还活着吗？<br/>什么东西在震动，它的前端接触到被强行分开的内壁粘膜，并牢牢地黏在了更深的地方，接着是第二个，第三个……坠胀的感觉很快充盈了内部，不规则的弧形边界昭示着每一个部件的存在感。它们以同样疯狂的频率敲打着他的灵魂，明明感觉不到疼痛，可像涨潮一样漫卷上来的快感，却比任何尖利的凶器都更加致命，如同一把木钻抵着枯萎的小枝，而枯木只有殊途同归的两个下场：要么断作两截，要么燃成灰烬。<br/>他彻底地醒了过来。<br/>这具无用的躯壳，属于一个叫做伊佐木慎也的成年男性。像等待电流接通的死囚，他被困在一张木制的电刑椅上，双手被一副手铐和椅背上的铁管连在了一起，动弹不得地拘在身后。双腿各自绑着三道绳索，它们一直延伸到天花板下面，紧紧地向上拉扯着，迫使他不得不门户大开地将小腿搁在两边的扶手上方。不知道为什么，有一扇等身的穿衣镜竖在那张可怖的椅子面前，镜子里的倒影清晰地提醒着他更多难堪的细节：头颈上的绳索，剔干净毛发，毫无遮拦的私处，和被绑缚住了根部，无法释放的阴茎，还有下方被扩肛器强行打开的甬道，有数条纠缠在一起的电线露在外面，连接着被随意丢弃在地上的开关。<br/>灭顶的快感还在持续着，可存活着的痛苦先一步填满了他，把他抛上了水面。</p><p>……醒了吗？<br/>将最后一枚玩具送进对方身体里，清司温柔地替他取下了扩张用的刑具。那里很快就合了起来，穴口可怜兮兮地夹紧了五颜六色的电线。轻拍了一下正在用力收缩着的臀部肌肉，他回过头，用带着困惑的眼神，确认一般地看向背后，一直坐在沙发上窥视着这一侧的卡尔：<br/>“这样可以了吗？”<br/>“啊……果然，先生在这件事情上，可比你之前说的有天分多了。”<br/>肯定自己不过是搜寻了一下大脑中，与特殊性癖色情产业的演出相关的回忆，假如这能够说明某种天分，那卡尔或许是在指他拔群的领会能力吧。对这种把自己跟他归为一类的隐形话术并不买账，清司却小幅度地点了点头：<br/>“可是……我没有这样的经验，卡尔。有的事情是需要学习的。”<br/>“就连先生你也是吗？”<br/>“随随便便就能无师自通某种技巧的人并不存在，卡尔。你一定也不例外吧?”<br/>“……你说得对，先生。”<br/>以前在芝加哥的时候就知道的事实，卡尔是难得的、不喜欢自己变成谈话中心的人类。但是这个程度的话，大概会让他感受到一点示弱的诚意吧。果然，最终还是被说服了的卡尔站了起来，他走到近前更适合观察的位置，像是忍不住赞叹那样地说道：“确实，像这么漂亮的孩子，如果要草草结束的话，难免会让人觉得可惜。”<br/>根据对东亚人外貌的判断，那个人应该和自己差不多年纪。无法不对这样的评价感到厌恶，清司感觉到自己的胃脏拧成了一团。假装被这具柔顺的躯体所吸引，他躲避着从背后投来的视线，敷衍地从鼻子里发出气声表示认同：<br/>“嗯。……所以，多给我一点时间好吗？”<br/>“先生想要多久呢？”<br/>“七十二个小时，郁君。我只要三天，让我想清楚一些事情。”<br/>“成交……不过，先生的诚意呢？”<br/>软绵绵地将一只手搁在他肩膀上，卡尔的手指沿着圆形的T恤领口，摸到了他肩胛上方的皮肤。很清楚他想索取的东西，清司没有抗拒，任凭从颈项上传来的电流麻痹了他的肌肉。他向后退了一步，无力地让卡尔环抱着，并用蛇鳞一样光滑湿冷的嘴唇亲吻了自己。有一瞬间，他觉得那条蛇信钻进了他的血液里。竭力压制着自己呕吐的欲望，他露出一个微笑：“郁君，那种措施真的有必要吗？”<br/>“是先生你的话，怎么提防都不会多余。”满意地舔了舔上唇，卡尔搀扶着他坐到床上，就像刚刚的事情从来没有发生过那样，向他回以一个谦卑而腼腆的笑容：“忙活了一个上午，先生想吃什么？”<br/>“……随便什么都好，只要是你喜欢的。”故作轻松地让出所有的主动权，清司维持着脸上的笑容，目送着卡尔走到门口。随后，像是突然灵光一闪，他叫住了对方，用最温和的声音补充道：<br/>“啊，可以的话，郁君，给我带一块手表好吗？我想看着时间。”<br/>沉重的铁门被关上了，空气震动的回音也消失之后，房间里重新陷入了寂静，只有被深埋在那个人体内的玩具们，还在踩着节拍发出令人厌倦的蜂鸣声。被架着灌洗了好几次后面，又被捆缚到椅子上，用最屈辱的方式玩弄着身体，前前后后折腾了几个小时，他居然还是一声不吭。冷漠地盯着那双空洞的眼睛，清司重新站起来，从一旁装满了各类用品的推车里找出一个黑色的乳夹，左手沿着他的颈项延伸到胸口，肆意揉弄着一边的乳珠。那片胸肉单薄又坚硬，需要拇指和食指用力地拧紧了，才能勉强提起一部分。夹子粗糙的咬合面逐渐贴近，即将触碰到被拧得发红的皮肉，而对方失去焦距的视线投射在了他脸上，他的嗓音干涩而低沉：<br/>“……你干什么？”<br/>清司张开嘴，幸灾乐祸地笑了起来：<br/>“我就知道，你果然醒着。”<br/>嘴角扭曲地向上弯了一下，仿佛是一个讥讽的微笑，慎也用眼神示意着自己动弹不得的双腿，和被施加在那之间的种种道具：<br/>“有区别吗？”<br/>“啊。那个家伙要我七十二个小时之后杀掉你，在那之前，我想怎么对你都可以。所以想先问一问，如果要做的话，什么体位你会更好接受一点？”<br/>好像听见了一个莫大的笑话，慎也抬起眼睫，用带着一丝疑惑的神情，仔仔细细地观察着他的脸孔。随后，他轻轻地呼出一口气：“你跟每个快死的人，都这么说话吗？”<br/>至少卡尔在这一点上是对的，即使没有眉目之间那一点熟识的轮廓，眼前这张脸仍然让人难以拒绝。如同那一点被求生的本能所压制的良知猛地活了过来，清司茫然地垂下了头：<br/>“抱歉。我只是……”<br/>“没关系。”<br/>姑且算是接受了这样不负责任的道歉吧，对方冷冰冰地打断了他。尽管身体里的跳蛋分秒不停地尖叫着，他看起来并不十分亢奋，只有阴茎前端因为充血而颤巍巍地立在那里。就像那个器官并不属于他，那个人神色平静地合着眼睛。无论从逻辑还是经验来推断，这种情况下，会惊慌失措，或者恼羞成怒才是正常人会有的反应吧。可是，对方似乎轻易就接受了眼前的现实，更没有想要反抗的打算，这令清司感觉到了一丝难以逾越的挫败感。无声地动了动嘴唇，他一屁股坐到了坚硬的床垫上。<br/>……毕竟刚刚才被做了那种事情，可能只是不想和自己说话吧。<br/>这样想着，清司抬起头，再次寻求着和对方对视的机会，以表现自己真诚的歉意。然而，那个人甚至看都不看他，反而一直盯着那面镜子里的倒影。就这么僵持了一会儿，最后，他竟然笑出了声：<br/>“所以说，要做的话，我要配合你吗？”<br/>那种一无所觉的漠然神色，是清司曾经见过的幽灵，他的心脏沉了下去：<br/>“要是你愿意的话，事情会好过一点。不过，如果是为了解决问题，你只要昏过去就好了。”<br/>不知道是不是听懂了清司话里的潜台词，对方的瞳孔放大了，然后他叹了一口气：<br/>“……我明白了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 节制</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>第一堂课是认识你自己。</strong><br/>
<strong>对，是苏格拉底。</strong><br/>
<strong>苏格拉底认为自己是无知的，并希望每个人都能学会节制和反省。</strong><br/>
<strong>那么，老师，假如节制使我无法快乐呢？</strong>
</p><p>他睁开眼睛，世界是无声的黑白电影。<br/>
漆黑色的卡尔坐在刚刚架起的长桌对面，他的手中握着一柄反光的白刃。桌子的材质是普通的白色塑料，在靠近正中的位置，有一块残缺的焦黑色烫伤污渍。因为敞口的盘子是深灰色的，在上面堆叠着的牛排被煎熟的外层变成了色阶的浅色部，仍然在向外渗血的横切面却是更深的，翻滚着脓水的沼泽黑。银质的叉子也是白色的，在握柄的位置，镌刻着镂空的花纹，像爬行的黑色藤蔓，又像泛白的骷髅人骨。四叉的尖头前方，指着一樽细颈的餐桌花瓶，里面栖息着一朵盛放的玫瑰。<br/>
玫瑰是红色的。他眨一眨眼，一切的颜色，都从黑白色的框架里奔涌了出来。<br/>
出生在三月份的卡尔，来年春天才会迎来他二十六岁的生日。因为天生角质层过薄，他的两颊和眼下，总是会透露出毛细血管的痕迹，像浅粉色的裂痕。而在他颧骨上方，则生长着密密麻麻的、棕灰色的雀斑。他的眉骨突出，和他过分深陷的眼眶组合在一起，总会让人想起一只出没在黑夜里的大角鸮。还在芝加哥的时候，清司曾经怀疑过，是他性格中，时时刻刻的畏缩与恐慌，才令他绿色的虹膜总是显得如此灰败；现在他知道了，是沉迷于血液和脏污的本性把这个家伙变得如此令人厌烦，只有死亡的苍白色才能掩盖那张脸上淤黑的污泥。<br/>
观察到他的犹豫，卡尔放下了手里的餐具：<br/>
“怎么了，早川先生……刚刚去酒店买回来的，不合胃口吗？”<br/>
自从他身为大实业家的父亲，在两年前死在了一架坠海的飞机里，继承了全部不动产的卡尔，应该就再没有为了维持他奢靡的生计而担忧过。除了跑车和债券，他热衷于每一件受到富人喜爱的花销，包括房产、旅行、收藏和狩猎，昂贵的食物自然也是那其中的一部分。心安理得地叉起一小块洒了松露的白芦笋，在缓慢咀嚼的过程中，鲜美的香气逐渐充盈了口腔，令清司忍不住萌生出了对餐厅本身的好奇心。他放下餐具，透过交叉的十指直视着卡尔的眼睛：<br/>
“只是在想，明明已经不是合适食用的温度了，口味却还是一样出色，应该是非常优秀的厨师吧。”<br/>
“啊……可惜运输影响了口感。不过，只要先生愿意的话，下次可以一起去吧？”<br/>
从根本上来讲，这样的话是类似于“只要你答应做我的傀儡，我就一定会放你出去”之类，像浮沙一样的承诺。一个商人应该会懂得开空头支票是犯罪的道理，但一个罪犯就不一定了。这样想着，清司温顺地扬起了嘴角，微笑着沉下了眉目：<br/>
“……是吗？”<br/>
“先生不相信我吗？”<br/>
“我在尽自己最大的努力，郁。”<br/>
如果卡尔会对无法兑现承诺产生些许愧疚的话，那一定诞生于此刻。向他露出一个显示信任的微笑，没有兴趣深究此时那张脸上的神色，清司挪开了椅子站了起来，手里拿着佐餐用的，自己全程都没有动过的白葡萄酒。在餐桌右后方的地方，仍然被困在椅子上的慎也正疲倦地垂着头，可拉扯着他脖颈的绳索限制了所有可能的角度，在他原本光滑的颈侧留下了一条浅浅的绞痕。意识到有人靠近，他缓慢地眨了眨眼，嗓音里竟然含着些幸灾乐祸的气声：<br/>
“……就那么差劲吗？”<br/>
“帮个忙吧？”<br/>
“……？”<br/>
“我不喝酒，不是必要场合的话，绝对不会碰那种东西。”<br/>
“……如果我说，我也不想喝呢？”<br/>
“那事情可就糟糕了，毕竟我们都没有那样的选择权。”<br/>
平常的职场，偶尔会有那种公司的前辈，以劝酒为名骚扰新入职的女性社员的事情。不知道为什么，把杯沿贴到对方嘴唇上的时候，清司忽然在脑中想象起了那样的画面。谢顶和啤酒肚的中年男子形象和自己重叠了起来，他的手掌震动了一下。马上有散发着强烈葡萄香气的酒液从嘴角漫出来，大约是被呛到了，对方低低咳嗽了几声，咽喉处却始终没有吞咽的动作。<br/>
果然……<br/>
再次证实了某个猜想，清司却并没有放弃的打算。在第二个人会意识到自己想做什么之前，他抬起酒杯，把剩下不多的酒水藏在口中，左手牢牢地攥住了慎也的下颚，尽可能粗暴地吻住了他的嘴唇。起初的停滞过后，对方顺从地打开了温热的口腔，毫无动静地听任着他的索取。他的舌尖触摸到柔软的上颚，带动着另一块软肉跟随着自己起舞，两人的鼻息纠缠在了一起。在不知不觉中，清司把身体挤进了他分开的两腿之间，并用下半身粗糙的织物，磨蹭着他毫无防备的私处。长时间得不到释放的阴茎被膝盖骨抵住了，上面的血管突突地跳动着。用两根手指摸索着入口，一边舔吻着两片湿润的嘴唇，清司黏糊糊地在他身体里搅和着，感受着那里残余不多的抵抗也逐渐溶解，一并将手指分到最大。而他刚刚放下的小腿踩住了垂在地上的电线，缓慢而坚定地向着抽离的方向移动，拉扯着对方体内的玩具在甬道里蠕动着。它们争先恐后地卡在括约肌的边缘，在两人的唇齿重新重叠在一起的时刻冲破了桎梏，叮叮当当地落到了地上。<br/>
“抱歉。”完全退开之前，紧贴着对方的耳廓留下一句道歉。随后，在光秃秃的水池里冲洗干净自己的双手，清司慢条斯理地回到了餐桌旁。</p><p>一个人死前的最后三天，都会想什么呢？<br/>
先前的受害人只存活了不到十个小时，卡尔把他清洗干净，用阴茎侵犯了他的肛门，又用利刃毁坏了他的躯干。那样的场面，不管平时看过多少逼真的血浆电影，都难免会感觉到不适。房间里的排风系统始终以高功率运作着，当时弥漫在空气里的血腥臭味却久久难以散去，他们驻扎在了清司的嗅觉细胞里，与视觉回忆形成了牢固的反射通路，每每卡尔出现在他面前，都会引发一系列连锁反应，直到他每一种知觉都清晰地回想起那具流干了血液的尸体。<br/>
如果想避免那样的状况，只好由自己拿起残杀的屠刀，不想面对后果而选择旁观的话，另一把刀会更快地取走无辜者的性命。不管清司最后会交出怎样的答案，在别人眼里，他将要为另一个人的死亡负责的结局都不会得到改变。尽管他同样是这间地下室里，毫无反抗能力的人质，自由和安全都牢牢地被卡尔拿捏在手中，但至少在表面上，清司身体健康，没有一丝可见的伤口，饮食如常，还可以被允许穿着衣服。所以，无论是选择当一个旁观者或是加害者，都注定无法得到第三个人的信任和同情。身材偏于干瘦的卡尔，为了避免遭到挟持，甚至从不会把解开他左手锁链的钥匙带到地下室里来。听凭摆布，或者同归于尽，面对这样没有什么选择余地的选项，清司也清楚地知道，卡尔想要的东西只有两样：自己屈服在他身下的肉体关系，和自己变成他无法回头的共犯。万不得已的话，清司愿意把这两项都当作筹码交出去，可是，不管他做好准备要付出什么样的代价，自由恐怕还是遥不可及。<br/>
为了摆脱像动物一样遭人豢养的局面，他需要一个同盟者。但是……眼前这个家伙，也许并不是合适的对象。</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>手表显示下午四点整，从开始计时到现在，已经过去三个多小时了。进行下一步动作之前，将束缚根部的麻绳解开了，从卡尔那里得到了打开手铐的钥匙，将那个人的双手从背后移到了身体前方。随后，命令他面对镜子，把手指放到后面，用自渎的方式达到高潮。<br/>
时间限制是三十分钟，办不到的话，脖子上的绳子就会勒紧。这样的附加条件，是卡尔的手笔。和清司口头上达成的交易，并不能阻止他仍然想要在旁观的过程中获得控制权的欲望。或者是因为，无法和死亡联系在一起的性生活令他感觉到乏味吧？这样猜想着，清司苍白无力地向他提出了反对意见，如意料之中一样地遭到了驳回。<br/>
偶尔也言而有信一点怎么样呢？<br/>
无声地在心底里为他的人格画上了一个叉，清司没什么热情地看向面前的男性：<br/>
“失败的后果是窒息死的话，这样的任务其实也不算太困难吧？”<br/>
“……你这样想吗？”<br/>
“啊。抱歉。”<br/>
好像是在宽慰他一样，对方轻轻地摇了摇头，他的嘴角温和地向上牵扯着，似乎是一个微笑：<br/>
“我说办不到的话，你能帮帮我吗？”<br/>
“要怎么做？”<br/>
“昏过去就好的话……不如就请他勒紧一点吧？”</p>
</blockquote><p>这个人，根本就不想活下去。<br/>
早早就敏锐地意识到了这样的现实，后来观察到的每个细节，都不过是在为这个确实的结论增加注解。因为通常来说，哪怕是面临即将到来的死亡，这个世界上的绝大多数人，在一开始至少都还是怀揣着希望的。所以，一个想要活下去的人在这样的情况下，多半会不顾一切地否认自己身处的环境，直到最后的希望也因为外力而破灭，才不得不被动地被恐惧本身所吞食。而那样的努力，这个男人甚至没有费心去尝试过。<br/>
假设他只是在求死的话，关于他为什么会出现在这里的疑问就都得到了解答。然后，这个原本简单的答案本身，变成了全新的，令清司无从下手的难题。<br/>
摧毁一个人是一瞬间的事情，因为从有到无，是像剥开春笋将要脱落的外壳那样，迅速而彻底的、分解的过程。拿掉自由、健康和尊严，令一个人想要活下去的理由就所剩无几了。可从无到有是积累和构造的过程，就算有一切值得活下去的道理，将它们当做砖块累加，可稍有不慎的话，堆积起来的形状还是会像沙子砌成的宝塔一样，被涨潮的海水碎成粉末。<br/>
况且，一个真正一无所有的人，比起积满白沙的荒滩，应该更像是深不见底的洞穴才对。不管其他人想往上加盖什么东西，最后都会向着地心坠落下去。<br/>
如果不能把缺口填上的话……自己能承担那样的后果吗？<br/>
权衡着可以采用的方法，清司用身体挡住了镜子里的倒影。他看向慎也的眼睛：“……只剩十分钟，也没有关系吗？”<br/>
比起更多地刺激着性欲，对方正在做的事情，不如说是在忍受刑罚吧？陷进体内的手指，因为动作犹豫而迟缓，仿佛真的是一柄会带来痛苦的利刃，每每触碰到更深的地方，都会引发他更长时间的停滞，没有办法更进一步。先前在喷射边缘被冷落下来的阴茎，明明应该是一触即发的状态，可因为这样完全没有技巧的活塞运动，感受到的多半只有被延长的疼痛感，所以也理所当然地萎靡着。而且，即使勉强地模拟性交的动作抚慰着身体，脸上那样痛苦和想要作呕的神态并不会撒谎。好像是在嘲笑他的明知故问似的，仍然维持着用食指填塞着缺口的姿态，对方平静地抬头回望着他：<br/>
“刚才不是说过了吗？……我办不到。”<br/>
“那样的话，要帮忙吗？”<br/>
“啊，麻烦你了。”<br/>
被清司握在手中的手腕，有着属于成年男性特征的，分明而突出的骨节，延伸出宽大的手掌和舒展的五指，竟然会给人纤细的错觉。引导他抽离身体，将自己的食指覆盖在上面，再次进入的时候就变成了重叠的两根。不停被异物入侵和试探着的内壁散发着高热，一下一下地抽搐着，与此同时，用另一只手扶着生殖器的根部，清司笔直地弯下了腰背，没有丝毫犹豫地把那个部位含进了嘴里。<br/>
“先生？”<br/>
在清司看不到的地方，好像无论如何都无法相信那样，卡尔用带着震惊口吻的嗓音质问着他。举起一只手示意他不要出声，清司压低了舌根的位置，更卖力地将膨胀起来的伞形前端吞了下去。虽然之前确实交往过不少同性，像这样被性器占满口腔，对他来说却仍然是新奇的体验。从顶端的裂口开始，他执着地舔舐着表面的每一丝褶皱，直到那个部位变得比之前任何时候都要坚硬，又曲起了在甬道内部肆虐的手指。因为还在和对方交握着的缘故，食指就这样成了互相勾连的形状，就这样带动着那个人自己摸索着体内的敏感点。在内外双重的刺激下，原本像一块圆木那样僵直着身体的慎也无所适从地颤抖着，甚至试图翻转腰侧躲避他的触碰，却反而被清司用掌心牢牢按住了平坦的小腹。<br/>
“性本身的话，应该是会给人愉悦体验的东西吧？”<br/>
觉察到他将要喷发的前一刻，用带着微笑的口吻，温柔地这样发问了。随即直起身体，将两人的手指一同抽撤出来的同时，另一只手用力拍打着两颗睾丸相连的地方。被疼痛与快感一同夺走了神智，在沉没的边缘，对方却垂死挣扎着，抬起手臂攥住了清司的衣领。<br/>
“不过，如果死掉了的话，就再不可能感受得到了吧。”<br/>
轻轻解开他缠绕在自己上衣之间的五指，清司一把拽住了紧贴在他脖子上的绳圈。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 硝烟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>中非共和国漫长的，无雨的旱季，是从十一月中旬的最后一场雨之后开始的。<br/>除了南部与刚果接壤的区域里栖息着的大片雨林，这个位于非洲中心的国家，大部分都被生长着巨树的莽原，和富含铁质的红土地所覆盖。一个月没有下过雨的草地，因为吸收了来源于头顶的庞大热量团，也变成了同样枯黄而发红的颜色。<br/>绵延不断的赤红色之间，偶尔点缀着小块发白的缺口，是当地人大规模的聚居地，因为地理功能划分而被现代人称为城市的地方。从高空的军用运输机上向下望，不同的城市之间间隔的距离遥远到无法被人力所弥补，令这一块块被人工凿出来的缺口，显得像一颗干瘪的水果上，发白的疮瘢。<br/>两个月前的一天夜里，这批从喀麦隆西端起飞的铁鸟，向这个国家北部枢纽城市的边缘，投下了一支由不同国籍的军人组成的精锐伞兵队伍。他们的任务是配合先头到达的法军游骑兵队，夺取这座被叛军所占领的城市，以及相邻机场的控制权。</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>天亮之后第一个小时，第一声枪响从城内发出。被悬殊的火力差距所压制，大部分叛军在意识到法国军队的到来之后就弃城而逃了，先头的突击部队几乎兵不血刃就扫清了机场的跑道。刚从睡梦中被叫醒，来不及逃跑的民兵躲在目标建筑的角落里，以墙壁为掩护，用古旧的9毫米冲锋枪向下扫射。<br/>遭遇的最强烈的抵抗来自于被战火毁坏了大片的居民区的街角，一栋被烟熏成灰色的二层建筑。从楼上豁口的窗户里，黑洞洞的枪口不停歇地向外发射着子弹，火药在空中点燃了白色的焰火。部队情报显示，在这栋楼里藏身的是叛军的二号头目，也是在这一片区域的代理人。躲在因为早先空军的轰炸而倒塌的矮墙下，炮兵小队用两枚81毫米的迫击炮命中了房顶，随着沙土混着墙体一起坠落，机枪爆炸的响声也消失了。和高处的狙击手打手势确认状况之后，一组三人的两个突击小队前后进入了半坍塌的小楼内。<br/>一楼的楼梯口横躺着一具被掉下来的砖石砸中了胸口的尸体。最后一个进门的是下士伊沃，因为专心确认自己负责的右边的情况，他的军靴不小心踩上了死人被炸碎的部分血肉。感觉到脚底黏糊糊的触感，他用力在积灰的地板上碾了一下左边的脚掌。楼下两翼先后传来几声枪响，和另一队确认情况的答复，建筑内残余的民兵似乎都因为炮击失去了战斗力。这不是一次困难的任务，年轻的军人在脑中回放着近身搏斗的要诀，左右脚分别踩在楼梯上，身上的负重使脚步声变得沉重而坚硬。一边放低身体的重心，伊沃紧跟着前方的队友，闪身进了右边的走廊。<br/>走廊是空的，从紧闭的房门背后却传来了腥臭的气味。感觉到脑后的神经因为高度紧张而突突地跳动着，他将枪口死死对准前方，一脚踹开了房门。<br/>“该死的。”<br/>看到眼前的景象，这位来自捷克的士兵忍不住用母语咒骂了一句。随后，用带着斯拉夫口音的法语，他大声地呼唤着自己的队长：<br/>“Shin！到这边来……Shin！”</p>
</blockquote><p>“嘿！醒醒！”<br/>士兵从噩梦中苏醒，他的头顶上是参差的棕榈树冠，来自中非草原干燥的热风打在他同样干燥的脸颊上，将悬挂在前门和车尾之前的吊床吹得摇摇晃晃。他的队友，来自哥伦比亚的南美人哈恩从驾驶座的下面掏出了一瓶没开封的矿泉水，拧开瓶盖递过来：“伙计，喝点水吧，你怎么回事？”<br/>一轮晦暗的眉月悬在靠近地平线的半空，天快亮了，依稀能看见远方金星的形状。车顶上没有人，和他们同行的两辆吉普车停在不远的树下，穿着迷彩服的军人们用各种扭曲的姿势躺在车子的角落里，脸上盖着头盔睡得正香。一口气喝干了瓶子里的水，伊沃伸展了一下胳膊，从吊床上跳了下来：“你怎么起来了？薮猫呢？”<br/>“哥们儿，你嚎得跟头熊似的，整辆车都在跟着你震，我不起来才有鬼吧？”出大力在他肩膀上拍了一巴掌，哈恩扬头示意着车队的前头：“老大在那边呢……我醒的时候他就没在了，我猜是又跟哪个好运的家伙换班了吧。”<br/>今年三十四岁的哈恩，因为家里人惹上了毒品官司，六年前逃难来到法国加入了军队。外籍军团的规定是，新兵通过训练之后，军方会为他指定一个新身份，代表他抛弃过去，自愿成为为法国流血的团队的一份子。大多数人如果能成功留下，最多一年之内就能提交申请改回原名，但哈恩对没人能找到自己的状况十分满意，所以至今仍然沿用着那个名字。伊沃一开始得到的身份则来自波黑，但是因为他每次被问到巴尔干半岛的历史都一窍不通，八个月的期限刚满，他就高兴地做回了自己。<br/>像他这样连同国籍都一起更换的新兵并不在少数，听哈恩说，他们的日籍小队长在很长一段时间内，都扮演着一个朴姓的韩国人。“要是他没换回来就好了！那我也许还能记住他到底姓什么。”当时伊沃的抱怨，被正好路过的慎也听到了，从此以后，他在捷克人的口中就变成了“Shin”，取的是名字里一半部分的日文发音。不过，在背后，伊沃和连队中的其他人一样，都更喜欢用他的绰号“薮猫”来称呼他。这种栖息在非洲大草原上的、敏捷而有力的动物，无论是身姿还是神态，都和这位沉默寡言，常年呆在海外战场前线的下士长有着难以复制的相似之处。<br/>“他又换班？那还不如多睡会儿一会儿来帮我开车呢。”<br/>“你想的倒美！”<br/>“……我就是想想嘛。”<br/>张嘴又打了个哈欠，伊沃含糊地略过了自己的噩梦。他们刚结束了一轮长途行军，目的是追捕藏身在北部村庄里的流亡叛军。沿路被逮捕的武装力量已经由后续赶来的步兵队先一步押送回首都了，轮休之前的最后一项任务，就是三天的疲劳驾驶，将陪同他们的座驾开回营地。跟随他们的除了同样被换回去轮休的步兵和游骑兵，还有一支工程队，和两辆载有少量辎重的卡车。它们首尾相接，围成了一个窄小的方形，只在一个边角延伸出几辆轻型装甲车，像是炸弹的引信。车队的尽头，三个守夜的士兵坐在单薄的塑料椅上，映衬着晦暗的天色，他们的背影不过是三个一般乌黑的小点，很难分清谁是谁。<br/>驻军的大营在第一批夺回的机场旁边。按照仪器显示的路程，大概还有一整天的车要开。最后一天轮到伊沃自己拿方向盘，虽然对梦里的画面心有余悸，可为了储存体力，在太阳彻底升起之前，他不得不又窝在车后座睡了一觉。好在，这一次他在梦里见到了不少好事，唯一的遗憾是，在有个金发的姑娘和他互相扯着裤子拉链的档子里，工兵队开拨之前敲锣打鼓摆弄器械的声音又把他给吵醒了。他眨巴眨巴眼睛，依依不舍地和梦里的高床软枕道了个别。哈恩站在车窗前面，袖子挽到了手肘部，看到年轻的战友醒了，他砰砰地敲了两下正在被日光加温的车门，示意他赶紧向窗外看：<br/>“嘿……有个不怕死的跟老大吵架呢。”<br/>军团守则第一条：袍泽即兄弟，即使你的兄弟来自天南海北。如果是在新兵训练的时候，对兄弟动手的愣头青们会被士官用绳子栓在一起受罚。但这是在前线，没了上头的父母管着，兄弟之间的口角当然难以避免。只不过，大概因为吵架的当事人是出了名好脾气的薮猫，附近几辆车的伙计们，无论本来是在吃吃喝喝还是整顿内务，都整整齐齐地停了下来围观到底发生了什么。伊沃从窗口探出头去，只看到众人的目光中心，一个满面通红的法国士兵正叽里咕噜地和慎也说着什么，他们的队长面无表情地平视着他，一张漂亮脸蛋冷淡得活像一滩死水。<br/>当然，只要不想被关禁闭室或者上军事法庭，也没人会真的在前线把口角演变成流血事件。所以，在法国士兵伸出手抓住对方前襟的那一刻，周围的士兵都围了上来，急匆匆地把两个人之间的物理距离拉远了。<br/>“我说Shin，刚刚到底怎么回事？”<br/>回程开拨的路上，好奇心没有得到满足的伊沃摇晃着方向盘，从后视镜里看着车后座的慎也这样问道。<br/>“起床气吧。”假寐中的队长简短地总结着，似乎在考虑着要不要进一步解释这件事情，一旁的哈恩已经高高兴兴地凑起了热闹，替他说明了前因后果：<br/>“哎哟……有个新来的工兵不小心，把骑兵队一个傻小子给撞了。那家伙估计是没睡好，嘴里骂骂咧咧的，还说什么“工兵团的兔崽子，当婊子都使不上劲”。不巧碰上老大换班回来，就上去拉了个架。”<br/>“嗯。我问他：要婊子使劲的兔崽子，听起来就很了不起吗？”<br/>“那他可得气炸了吧？”<br/>“那么多人看着呢，本来也动不了手。”<br/>“嘿，要我说，就算只剩下你俩，那家伙也不敢动你。”<br/>外籍军团虽然属于法军正规军编制，名声却并不好听。这群从地球的各个角落跑来奥巴涅门口投军的家伙，就算是在其他编队的同袍眼里，也不过是甘心拿命换法国国籍的穷鬼，和想和过去的犯案记录告别的亡命之徒。也得亏是这样，真正想和这群疯子硬碰硬的莽汉到底还是少数，何况面对的还是其中最不要命的伞兵突击队。一边含含糊糊地嘟囔着，哈恩对着窗外啐了一口，吐掉了已经嚼了半个小时的口香糖，随后，他掏出了另一瓶水，咕噜噜地往喉咙里灌：“不过……骑兵队这群家伙，平时跟步兵抗议待遇问题抗议得挺大声，欺负工兵倒是没落下。”<br/>“我看啊，他们是一肚子怨气没处使找人撒火呢……这不上个月乍得那边才炸了辆侦察车，明明冲在前线却要被人骂胆小鬼，换了是我我也得气个半死。”<br/>因为死了两名军团同僚，当时还在营地里的军人都参加了简陋的默哀仪式。不过，死亡在这片大陆上本来就是司空见惯的事情吧。突然又想起了早上的梦，伊沃兴味索然地看着前窗玻璃外面衰败的枯草，猛地踩了一脚油门。被他临时加速颠得吐了一口水，哈恩急匆匆抹了一把脸，暴躁地捏扁了手里的水瓶：<br/>“伙计，比起操心别人，你又是哪根筋不对？”<br/>“你说什么呢？”<br/>“可别说你忘了，今天早上！我家婆娘生娃的时候都没你叫得响。”<br/>“切尼，发生什么事了？”<br/>切尼是伊沃的姓，也许是日本人的某种礼貌吧，队长似乎从来不会用名字称呼任何一个人。感觉到那双漆黑的眼珠子正死死地盯着自己的后背，伊沃局促地抖了一下肩膀：“你别听这家伙胡说……我他妈就是梦到了两个死鬼。”<br/>“……你经常做噩梦吗？”<br/>“哪能呢？我们住一个帐篷，真有那种事还能瞒得过你？”<br/>“好。”似乎完全没有相信他的话，后视镜里的慎也仍然垂着眼睛看向这一边，但是他点了点头：<br/>“你回去好好休息。”</p><p>总的来说，法国人对这帮子外国兵的看法倒也没有错。只不过，除了流浪汉和前科犯，军团里还有另外两种人。伊沃自己属于第一种：他从小就想当突击队员。冲锋枪跟榴弹炮，防弹衣和装甲车，哪一样都是他打小在泥地里爬着玩打枪游戏时就想摸摸的真家伙。跟他一样发白日梦的年轻人，脑子一热就跑来军营应征的不在少数，大部分人都会被新兵选拔和之后的训练直接打回原形，从此老老实实找一份普通工作过完下半辈子。伊沃家里有个当兵的叔叔，对这些玩意儿倒还有些心理准备。而他第一次真正想逃跑，是在十四天选拔最后一天的拷问训练。当时他让训新兵的士官扒光了衣服倒吊在单杠上，头朝下塞进了装满水的塑料桶里。水往鼻子里灌喘不上来气儿的时候，那挤压到脑子里的鲜血冲撞着鼓膜的声音，至今还在他耳边响个没完，连同着那个士官在他耳边大声嘲讽的笑声：<br/>“你想加入兵团吗？就为了当个突击队员，现在经历的一切都值得吗？”<br/>和年轻气盛，刚刚满二十岁就跑来队里的伊沃不一样，哈恩应征的那一年就已经二十八岁了。他上前线之前，嘴里常说的一句话是：“只要不缺胳膊断腿，流一滴血就是离法国籍更近一步”。他在军团里最大的愿望，一是五年的合同满了能顺顺利利当个法国人；第二则是服满六年升上下士长，调去奥巴涅的第一步兵团调教新兵——换句话说，就是最让伊沃恶心的那种折腾人的脏活。可惜的是，这两项他都只完成了一半。好在他虽然油嘴滑舌，真刀真枪地动起手来倒是一点也不含糊。尤其是玩枪的准头，不知道是不是在哥伦比亚老家的社会教学起了作用，每次演习，实弹射击的成绩都能惊掉不少人的下巴。听哈恩自己说，在没进突击队之前，他就是队长的搭档。去年他们在黎巴嫩，他被一片崩开的碎石砸穿了头盔，满头满脸都是血昏迷不醒的时候，还是队长背着他躲进掩体，在装甲车开进来之前替他捡回了一条命。所以人前人后，他都管这个比他小好几岁的亚洲人叫老大。<br/>他们的队长，在许多人眼里都是个彻头彻尾的异类。连里每个人都知道，“薮猫”有求必应，如果遇上什么换岗的麻烦事，和不想折腾的脏活累活，只要去拜托他帮忙就不会有问题。就算是面对突击队之外的年轻士兵，不到发号施令的时候，他说话也都是轻声细气的。像这样的人，大概上上个世纪在军团里就绝种了。可同样的，也有另一部分人在背后说，这个日本人是大家都应该躲着跑的那第三种人，是彻头彻尾的疯子。难怪他们会那么想，除了那种毛皮金灿灿的大猫，队长在军中另一个广为人知的绰号则是“秃鹫”，来源是他近身搏斗时，咬住了猎物就决不松口的做派。最出名的故事，是他第一次出外勤去乌干达，在雨林里正面遇上一个抵抗军，差点没活生生地把对方的眼珠子挖出来。而且，这个家伙烟酒不沾，连法定假日都很少休息，不管刮风下雨都会准时出现在训练场上，自律得活像一台作战机器。<br/>有的时候，就连跟他搭档了快一年的伊沃自己也很怕他。因为他看着别人的眼神，会让人觉得，他也许从来没有把对方当做一个活人。<br/>这样的人要是发火，可不得和睡了几百年的活火山喷发那样吓人吗？<br/>更何况，他明显就不想当什么法国人，要不然早在前年底第一份合约期满的时候，他就可以提交更换国籍的申请了。跟伊沃自己不一样，他大约也没有什么狂热的军事理想。以他一口法语的流利程度来看，脑子怕是比军营里大多数人都好使，看起来不当兵也能过得不错。除非他在自己的国土上真的有什么了不得的犯罪记录，要不然唯一能解释他出现在这里的理由，就只剩下——他想要一个合法杀人的机会——这一条了。<br/>而每当他这样说的时候，哈恩都会用“我看你才是那个疯子”的眼神瞪着他：“你说老大？……你还见过哪个疯子轮休期天天去医疗站帮忙？”<br/>是啊……不仅平时不休假，就算是到了前线，队长的休息时间也总是在给别人干活。为了保住自己和队友的命，突击队的成员都上过急救和简单外科包扎的培训课。可就连轮休期都会上赶着往医疗帐篷里面跑，给军医打下手的兵，连队里还确实找不出几个。<br/>“可你说，他整天看那些断手断脚就看不够吗？”<br/>“那那些特地跑去前线的无国界医生，可不就是全天下最危险的杀人狂了？”<br/>……。<br/>大概，照哈恩那么想才对吧。作为军团的一份子，他的队长确实无可挑剔。服从性和正义感，原本就是一个优秀的军人必需的品格。难怪连里从上到下，没有一个人不喜欢跟他一起出任务。可他同样是个没有灵魂的假人，没有人听他抱怨过任何事情，就算被教官用毫无道理的原因体罚，他也只会笑着接受。甚至没有人听他提到过自己的过去和家人，所以也没有一个人真正地想和他交朋友。就连哈恩，别说对他推心置腹，在他面前连说惯了的西班牙语原生脏话都会收敛一些。<br/>“不是我不好意思。可我总觉得像老大那种人，就算一个不穿衣服的大胸女人从他面前走过去，他下面也不会抬一下头吧？”<br/>真的是那样的话，活着又有什么意思呢？<br/>哈恩最喜欢女人，可他同样爱自己的妻子和孩子。为了把他们接来法国，他能把每个月的津贴全省下来，只剩下买啤酒的钱。他志愿进伞兵团，听说也是为了每个月多出来的那两百多欧元，和派驻海外时的津贴。伊沃自己喜欢枪，光摸着法玛斯黑色的金属外壳就能让他燥得全身发烫。可他们的队长什么都不喜欢。在他的柜子里，能算得上私人物品的，除了两本谁也看不明白的旧书，就只有为了圣诞马槽赛的练习而制作的木雕，一排排都是没有脸的小人形状。说到底，他也不过是个只比自己大两三岁的年轻人，离开军团之外的生活，却比那些四十几岁的老教官还要无聊。要不是他真的是个疯子，那大概是因为，他确实比这里的每个人都坚强吧？<br/>那像这样真正坚强的人，是不是就从来都不会做噩梦了呢？<br/>想到这里，伊沃突然更加疑惑了起来：<br/>“其实……Shin，我有件事情想问你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 告白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“三、二、一。”</strong><br/>
<strong>漆黑的水流淹没了他。</strong><br/>
<strong>已经没有办法再屏住呼吸了。水漫进鼻腔之后，很快就会通过气管进到肺部，一开始是冰冷的，等它渗透到每一个肺泡的角落里，令它们膨胀而破裂，却会变得和烧融的钢铁一样炽热。和死于严寒的人，在死前会脱光衣服是相同的道理，缺氧的体验会扭曲人体对于外界的感官。好像拼命张大嘴巴，把仍然冰冷的水流吞咽下去，那种从胸肺弥漫开的烧灼感就会消失了。可甘泉最后也会变成沸腾的铁水，是冒着气泡的红汤，从身体内部冲破骨骼和肌肉的阻碍，把它们连同皮肤和毛发一同浇铸在里面。</strong><br/>
<strong>被焚烧着的痛苦完全消失之后，溺水的人不再拥有意识。他们像被铸成的铁块，在平静中等待死亡。</strong><br/>
<strong>“三，二，一。”</strong><br/>
<strong>烧灼感又回来了。</strong><br/>
<strong>眼前是装满水的塑料桶。有人按住了他的后颈，用力往那里面按进去。</strong><br/>
<strong>已经完全失去了反抗的能力，不能再屏住呼吸了。再来一次的话，自己真的会溺死也说不定。</strong><br/>
<strong>溺亡在河流里的人，临死之前会看到水面上方的光，是日光折射在摇晃的平面上渗透下去的影子。</strong><br/>
<strong>那么，死在这里的话，自己又会看到什么呢？</strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>“三……二……一……”</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>“哥哥，奈绪子要来找你啦。“</em><br/>
<em>小小的征司，躲在河岸的灌木丛里，他的脚下踩着堆积砂石的河滩，绵延的信浓川在浅滩上搁浅，像一面靛青色的镜子，泛着浅色的浪花。面前是白色的，低矮的楼房们。它们的背后则是高大的，墨绿色的树林。尖头的树木随着地平线向上伸展，与之相连的是绵延的越后山脉。有风从远离山脉的那一边吹来，被高山阻挡以后，它们像薄雾一样沉积在这片土地上，随后无声无息，无声无息地消散了。</em><br/>
<em>穿着裙子的奈绪子的身影在灌木的空隙之间时隐时现，她干净明亮的新皮鞋在踩在摇晃的石头顶上，发出咯吱咯吱的古怪响声。</em><br/>
<em>”哥哥，你躲在哪里呢？”</em><br/>
<em>要是她找不到自己的话，会有坏事发生吧？</em><br/>
<em>不知道为什么，心里会有这样的念头。可身体却不听使唤似的，更加用力地把自己缩成一团。</em><br/>
<em>小小的奈绪子，是征司君最疼爱的妹妹。身为哥哥的话，像男子汉一样保护妹妹是自己最重要的职责。可是，胆小又害羞的奈绪子，永远只会小心翼翼地跟在自己身后。一不小心，自己就会忘记她的存在。只有在他和男孩子们玩耍了一整天，太阳快要落山的时候，才会偶尔停下脚步，等想要粘着自己的她追上来拉住他的手：</em><br/>
<em>“哥哥，我们一起捉迷藏好吗？”</em><br/>
<em>但是，奈绪子已经不在了吧？</em><br/>
<em>那么，听到她声音的自己，是不是也离死不远了呢？</em><br/>
<em>……嘘。</em>
</p><p>好像有人，在叫他的名字。<br/>
——可是，我到底是谁呢？<br/>
曾经有一个名字，真的属于这具死去的空壳吗？<br/>
有一双手抚摸着他的脸颊，温热的触感残余在皮肤上，将一部分稀薄的生命，从重叠的部分注入到了身体里面。也许是因为自己终于又醒了过来，对面那个男人的脸上写满了得救了的喜悦，他用力地眨了一下眼睛，好像下一秒就要痛哭失声那样对自己说：<br/>
“太好了……”<br/>
发生什么事情了吗？<br/>
牢牢地把慎也搂在怀里，清司轻轻地托住他的后颈，就像真的怕他会就此折断那样地温柔：“……没事吗？身体还痛吗？”<br/>
……你想干什么呢？<br/>
除了手腕上的金属环，身上大部分的束缚都已经消失了，自己被铐在铁框架床背后的栏杆上，足踝之间还被粗糙的尼龙扎带捆缚着连在一起。想要自由活动的话，像一只真正的青蛙那样在跳来跳去应该就可以办到吧。试探着活动了一下双腿和肘部的关节，血液突然回到四肢里的麻痹感强烈得仿佛是一种疼痛，就这样木然地任由他环着自己，慎也慢慢地点了点头：“啊……我没事。”<br/>
被他的指面摩擦着颈侧破损的皮肤，微弱的刺痛感迟钝地到达了大脑。面前这个男人仍然衣着整洁，他带着一副铁灰色的半框眼镜，眼底有青色的阴影，下巴上却刮的很干净。作为人质来说是不是太体面了呢？——尽管心里有着这样的疑惑，不过如果是绑架犯本身想要和他发生性关系的话，这样的局面倒也并不是说不通。回忆起自己假装失去意识的时候目睹的那个带着电流的吻，和清司脖子上那条会带来痛苦的项圈，慎也接受了这样的解释：<br/>
“他，不在这里了吗？”<br/>
“啊。大概是去睡了吧。”<br/>
仍然温柔地搂着他的肩膀，清司向他示意着手表上的时间，已经过了晚上十二点。自己睡了那么久吗？好像并没有觉得被勒紧脖子是多么难以忍受的事情，只是配合着之前说的话，只要晕过去就会结束，所以干脆地合上了眼睛。也许是过去的二十年里，都没有过这样可以不用担心醒过来的世界的机会吧，居然就这么睡到了半夜。<br/>
不过，就算是要表示关心和愧疚，这种程度的肢体接触是不是也有一点越界了呢？稍微有一些为难地，慎也叹了一口气：<br/>
“你能放开我吗？”<br/>
“啊……抱歉。”好像突然被一盆冰水泼醒了那样，清司猛地撤回了手。但是，因为还是坐在同一张床的两边的缘故，皮肤上还是能感觉到旁边的人类发出的红外线的温度。在灯光底下，他原本文雅的五官稍微有些苦闷，高耸的颧骨映衬着两颊的凹陷格外清晰地划出一片阴影：“我……”<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
“我从没有遇到过这种状况。”<br/>
“状况是指……？”<br/>
“那个人，卡尔，他把我关在这里，逼我看他杀人的过程。如果我不按照他的要求去做的话……”<br/>
“……他的日语，是你教的吗？”<br/>
因为突然被打断，清司的眼睛睁大了，眉毛的前端微微向上抬起，似乎是一个惊讶的表情：“什么？”<br/>
“他叫你‘先生’。”<br/>
“那是因为，我是他大学时的家庭教师……不过科目是数学。”<br/>
“……法语的话怎么样呢？”<br/>
“他应该听不懂吧……不过我也只会几句就是了。”<br/>
“几句？”<br/>
“就是，从脏话开始吧？因为工作的场合同事都是法国人，虽然一般会带翻译，可是如果被下属公开骂了也听不懂的话总是不太好。”<br/>
“嗯。所以，果然他在的时候，还是直接闭嘴会比较好吗？”<br/>
还在军团的时候，奥巴涅新兵营的士官们几乎都精通欧洲每一国的脏话，大概就是这样的原因吧。因为遇到了和过去一样熟悉的事情，慎也慢慢地笑了一下。一直小心地观察着他的表情，因为这个笑容，清司一直顺利运行着的逻辑链条在某个环上突然断裂了，过了好一会儿，他才忍不住问道：<br/>
“你，没有在生我的气吗？”<br/>
“……为什么？”<br/>
不管是用经验还是逻辑来推断，会生气才是常识吧？有些不明白他为什么会这样问，清司困惑地说出了自己的想法：“因为，一般的话不是会那样吗？”<br/>
“反正只有六十个小时就要死了不是吗，浪费时间生气也没有用吧？”<br/>
即使说着这样宣判着命运的话，对方竟然还是在微笑，就好像发生过的羞辱，和将来会遭遇的折磨都和他无关似的。换成清司自己，在这种时候也一定做出同样的回答。可是，经验告诉他，眼前这个人的行动，并不是理性思考战胜了情绪变化而导致的结果，他只是真的不在乎罢了。沮丧地呼出一口气，清司尴尬地扯了一下僵硬的嘴角：<br/>
“就算有逃跑的可能，也不想试一下吗？”<br/>
似乎是在思考他说的话，慎也的目光低垂着，然后他点了点头：“……那个家伙，他有枪吗？”<br/>
“在美国的时候有一储藏室。这里的话应该会有一两把猎枪吧……不过我没见他拿下来过。”<br/>
“之前是怎么办的呢？”<br/>
猜测他大概是想知道卡尔的行凶方法，清司厌恶地皱起了眉头：<br/>
“你见过那种三棱刀吗？……他喜欢那种圆形的贯穿伤口，人质完全醒过来之前就已经死掉了。”<br/>
“……有几个人？”<br/>
“三个。算上你的话。”<br/>
“嗯。”若有所思地答应了一声，慎也又陷进了长久的沉默。在清司觉得，也许对方想要和自己对话的欲望又消失了的时候，他才再次唐突地开口问道：“所以，你为什么需要七十二个小时呢？”<br/>
“哎？”<br/>
“这件事情，会对你有危险……你知道的吧？人质不会乖乖地等着你动手。真正性命攸关的时候，如果对方挣脱，劫持者又没有可以控制局面的武器，第一个会攻击的对象一定是你。即使这样，你不仅问他要了三天，还把所有绳子都解开了，为什么呢？……难道你觉得，普通的手铐有那么可靠吗？”<br/>
……我怎么会不知道呢？<br/>
假如遇上性格冲动，脾气又糟糕的人质，也许在之前自己做过那些事的时候就会破口大骂了吧？加上卡尔从不吝惜于在其他人面前表现他对自己的执着，可能有的人还会觉得，用自己的性命威胁挟持者，那个家伙或许会因为顾忌到两个人之间那一点无聊的情分，而干脆放走无辜的第三者吧？因为卡尔自己有严重的信任危机，所以他也一定不会相信，会有人愿意信任被他摆在加害者位置上的清司。如果不是这样，卡尔也不会放心地把人质交给他。但是，一旦两个人有什么出格的举动，以那个家伙的性格，为了保全自己而牺牲掉清司的健康甚至性命，都是理所当然的选项。可是，即使考虑过这其中的每一点，清司还是做出了这样的决定：<br/>
“……因为我不想呆在这里。”<br/>
很高兴对方直白地提出了这个问题，他直视着那双夜空一样漆黑的眼睛：“还有，如果这个时候说，你是我喜欢的类型，我不想让他碰你的话，会很不合适吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 卡尔·李</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果说，卡尔曾经从残杀人类之中学到过什么东西的话，那第一条一定是：人类伤害同类的冲动，是镌刻在基因中的，来源于遗传的本能。<br/>虽然从精神病学的角度来说，通过对折磨和伤害其他人的肉体，和汲取他们的痛苦以获得性快感，是性质最卑劣的，被称为性欲倒错的疾病中的一种。不过在青少年时期，就详细研究过那本诊断手册的卡尔同样了解到，相当一部分的临床心理学家都认为，性欲倒错本身是无法被逆转和治愈的。所以，这样的诊断标准或许恰好证明了精神病学的局限性：因为在集体生存的环境下，小部分人天生就具有不符合社会规范的思维模式和行为特征，环境中的大部分人，因为考虑担忧自己的生存空间遭到破坏，擅自决定将他们排除在生活范围之外，将他们当成病人，完全无视他们无法被改变的生理需求和权利，进而完全摧毁他们的人性。<br/>对患者本身无法造成生理和社会功能损害的疾病，也许一开始就没有被称为疾病的意义。至于这样的，属于卡尔本人的主观判断标准，是不是和通行的精神诊断手册一样片面而充满偏见，作为一个应该会在落网之后，被社会大众投票隔离的精神病患者本人，卡尔当然也并不在乎。毕竟在他看来，只有法律和司法系统，才需要时刻履行它们保护大众的职能，而医生是不具备那样的职业道德的，他们需要的，是对所有人的一视同仁，帮助和救治送到他们面前的每一条生命。<br/>但是，假如一个人相信，迫害同类、制造他们的死亡应该被看作疾病，那么它也一定应该和其他疾病一样，具有内在的发病原因。就像许多糟糕的、不负责任的抚养者，他们从不会去反思自己为骨肉所提供的生长环境是不是除了什么问题，又或者是来源于他们的基因，在某个复制的关节上是不是出了什么致命的差错。一旦等到不可调和的矛盾曝露在阳光底下，他们却又会换上一副属于受害者的、哭泣着的面具，控诉一些他们不了解的外力，将一个曾经讨人喜欢的孩子变成了恶鬼。在大学期间，卡尔一再目睹过那样的事情的发生，最常见的例子是，看起来优秀的男性被女性指控性骚扰，却没能按照计划成功脱罪的时候。卡尔对有过那样经历的女性抱有深切的同情，背后的原因则是在他六岁那年被认定失踪的母亲。事实上，她饱受欺凌，遍体鳞伤的身体和灵魂，一直被困在卡尔家旧宅庭院中央，枝叶最为茂密的那株白蜡树底下。对她施加暴力的是卡尔的生身父亲亨利，一个性格和脾气同样恶劣，总是喜欢用拳头来解决问题，却热衷于给教会大笔捐款的传统资本家。这样的故事或许是缺乏新意的，不过，亨利通常并不是一个杀人犯，在那时候的意外之后，他再也没有真正地用暴力杀掉过任何人。尽管他数次推行的铁血并购政策，一定曾经造成过更严重的大规模伤害，他在做出这样的决定的时候，也绝不是疏于考虑的无心之失。有时卡尔会想，也许对于亨利来说，资本的权力才是他有效发泄杀人欲望的手段，只是和自己这个不成器的儿子不同，这样的手段，永远不会让他面临刑事被告席的指控。<br/>母亲的死却不一样。<br/>年幼的卡尔亲眼目睹了她死前的遭遇。那个时候的他并没有意识到，她布满了青紫的遗体到底代表了什么。却还是隐约记得，他们搬离旧宅之前的每个秋天，那棵包容她沉睡着的白蜡树，在夏季庞大而碧绿的树冠，都会褪成一种火烧云一样的橘色。在自己的随堂作文里，卡尔曾经将它枝叶横生的模样形容为爆炸后升起的大火球，仿佛随时都会有人体被炸碎的躯干从里面飞出来。负责基础教育的老师应该是从没有见过这样的学生吧，被吓坏了的她把这件事原原本本地告诉了亨利派来接卡尔回家的司机，试图说服他卡尔也许需要一个心理医生。可是几天之后，她等来的是卡尔的转学报告。<br/>那个女人，至今还是卡尔最喜欢的老师之一，这个定义之下的另一个人选，当然是他至今仍然迷恋着的早川先生。和清司完全相反，她敏感而善妒，甚至和一个学生的家长保持着不伦的性关系。但是她同样有着极高的感受力，和令卡尔羡慕的灵巧双手，能够画出精巧复杂的人物写生画。因为她的缘故，卡尔在一段时间内真诚地热爱过艺术和创作，只不过曾经让他骄傲过的作品，收到的却是亨利的敌意和毒打。这个男人唯一尊重过的，和卡尔有关的事情，只有在他的身体里，属于自己的那一部分骨血。但它们因为被他所看不起的，平凡而弱小的女人的血液所稀释了，两相结合的造物，自然也只能是劣化和低等的复制品。他将卡尔瘦弱而平庸的外表，和唯唯诺诺，无法建立正常社交的懦弱性格，都归咎于那个从来没有办法反抗他的暴力的死人。并且他坚信，假如毒打可以被掌控在一定的范式之内，他就能将卡尔变成一个更优秀的人类。<br/>为了逃脱他对自己的控制，卡尔也考虑过向警察报告他对母亲犯下的罪。可是，长期被掌握经济和生杀大权的自己，就像一架被亨利捏在手里的牵线木偶，根本没有迈出那一步的勇气。甚至有好几次，他将电话握在手里，迟迟按不下去的拨出键，眼睛里已经满是丑陋的而软弱的泪水。它们从他长满了雀斑的两颊滑下，像两条蜿蜒的水道，在沟壑纵横的沙土地上干涸了。<br/>第一个，也是唯一一个，令他感觉到，自己或许并不需要依靠旁人来证明自己的人，就是他的早川先生。</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“郁君的话，只要想做的事情，就一定可以达成吧？”<br/>“先生是这样想的吗？”<br/>“啊，因为郁君，头脑很漂亮嘛。”<br/>“漂亮？”<br/>“干净、整洁、清晰和透彻，还有美丽本身，日文的漂亮，就是这样的意思。”<br/>“可是先生……”<br/>“偶尔也面对一下现实的话就更好了。我有的时候会想，郁君害怕数学，是不是因为，相比于文字、图画和声音，它们太接近存在本身了呢？”<br/>“……存在本身？”<br/>“不是这样吗？这样的猜测可能有些失礼，不过，其实最让郁君害怕的，是你自己吧？”</p>
</blockquote><p><br/>……我，害怕自己吗？<br/>——害怕自己血缘中嗜血的本性，害怕自己不被人接受的思维，和自己软弱和无能的阴影。如果真的是这样，那他又应该怎么办呢？<br/>“可是郁君，无论是存在，还是真实的自己，都是值得被接受，不应该被恐惧的，只要你找到和现实相处的正确方法。”</p><p>在先生看来，自己一定是悲惨地失败了吧。<br/>在清司残忍地，彻彻底底地消失在了他的生命中之后，卡尔终于遵从了自己内心的声音。想要战胜自己，就先从战胜自己的阴影开始。可就在他为亨利的死准备好了一柄最特殊的凶器，演出就要开幕的前夕，就像是命运对他的无情捉弄，亨利死在了一场受到世界瞩目的空难里，从此长眠在了广阔的大西洋底。他当时所乘坐的，正是一架飞往巴黎的班机。沮丧和绝望中的卡尔，在得知消息的当晚，出于愤怒而谋杀了第一个坐上他车驾的男性，那是一个背着硕大背包的搭车旅行者，长着和亨利如出一辙的鹰钩鼻。把三棱军刺的前端扎进那个人腹部的卡尔，被穿破的血管涂抹了一脸的红色颜料，却从中获得了真正的宁静。<br/>过去的他是愚蠢的，愚蠢的他忙着用音乐和绘画来压抑自己的天性，直到那一刻他才发现，自己从来都没有拥有过那样的天赋，也永远不可能用这样的方式在更多人的眼睛里留下属于自己的名字。但是他选择的新方式，也宣告了自己和现实的正式决裂。<br/>可难道这样真实的，拒绝和现实和解的自己，就不可以被先生接受，从而获得他无保留的爱吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 吻 II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>以统计学的方法来测算的话，一般的谎言，到底要经过多少次的重复，才有可能说服听众呢？<br/>比如说，一对身处热恋关系之中的情侣，每日每夜都要互相诉说天长地久的承诺，那这样的花言巧语，到底能不能使他们在日后的人生中都心意相通，真的永不背弃对方呢？<br/>事实是，答案永远都令人失望。最初引发热爱和冲动的脑内多巴胺一般都会随时间分解，传递冲动的神经电运动也会逐渐平复。如果没有在那之前形成更稳固的结缔，把激情转化为亲近感和承诺，一旦那样的化学反应不可避免地发生了，连早餐桌上煎蛋的火候，都能引发情侣之间导致分手的争吵。<br/>这样基础并且残忍的理论，就是心理学上对于爱情的解释。虽然清司一度怀疑过，以自己的个例所得出的结论，到底能不能被推广到全人类。但是，毕竟他对这件事情的求知欲极其有限，所以也就无法产生想要以真正的调查和实践来证明答案的原始动力。<br/>也许是卡尔的存在，才让他在这几天内，对于这个问题有了全新的解答：人脑的可靠程度果然是极其有限的；可以被篡改的，也并不仅仅是记忆那样需要当时的世界观来维系的东西。只要一个人真心想要去相信一件事情，那就连作为基础的认知体系和情感模型，也会因为他想要相信的事情而发生变化。就像作为精神病态者的卡尔，因为基因和后天发展的关系，原本是注定无法拥有和人相爱的能力的。但是时间，距离和理想的破碎本身，令他把所有的期望都寄予给了和清司有关的幻想，在说服自己那可以被称为爱的同时，他也似乎真的拥有了那么一丝，在正常人想要和一个人长相厮守的时候才能够具有的思考能力。<br/>在感谢他替自己上了这一课的同时，对这个家伙的厌恶感却因为这个新认识到的事实而与日俱增。每天面对他的分分秒秒，也因此更加像是一场看不到终点线的延时拷问。甚至每一次听到他尖利的嗓音在耳边喋喋不休，清司都能同时听见自己疲倦的神经，因为紧绷而开裂的响声。<br/>“先生，是不是太温柔了呢？”<br/>把束缚用的皮革项圈在慎也的脖颈上扣好，从外端延伸出的锁链，连接着应该被环在膝盖上方的大腿上的皮革，和当中用来分开双腿的金属棍。两个人对面坐着，剪断扎带之后，清司用力将对方的一条腿推高，膝弯处搁在自己肩膀上，并把两条腿都用工具拘禁了起来。这样的姿势，即便小腿不再有支撑，被困住的受害人也因为和脖子联系着的锁链，而不得不把腰部弯曲起来，将下半身高高举起。手指摩挲着对方的眼角，接下来的准备工作，是同样连着锁链的两个金属乳夹，和插入尿道开口的，细细的金属棍。最后需要的装饰品是小号的前列腺按摩器，设计是为了不伴随痛感的快感体验，所以只需要极少量的扩张工作就可以放进入口。可是，当他从推车里拿出那个玩具的时候，卡尔不耐烦地制止了他。<br/>“……那你觉得怎么样会比较好呢？”<br/>用后槽牙咬着自己脸颊内侧的软肉，清司缩回了手，沿着卡尔的视线，他找到了一个巨大的红色假阳具。是直径四公分左右，附带震动功能的硅制品，上面还雕刻着螺旋的花纹。原本就对这样的过程兴趣缺缺，因为收到了更确实的指令，干脆连最后的想要假装投入的心情也消失了。草草地环顾四周，能够利用的东西，也只有更多的工具和用品，除了把令双方都兴味索然的色情表演无限延长之外毫无用处。<br/>在他犹豫着的时候，收到了对方的宽慰，是由微笑着的嘴唇中吐出的，意外的自白：<br/>“没关系，反正我也不是第一次。”<br/>稍微有些震惊地，清司抬起头，下意识地问道：“……男朋友吗？”<br/>“啊。”<br/>“那可真是值得羡慕。”<br/>经过了一整晚的休息，那里附近的肌肉已经自然地收紧了，只是刚刚能吞进仿真形状顶端最狭窄的部分。哪怕在表面倒满了粘稠的润滑液，也只能勉强寄希望于甬道不会因为过于干涩而受伤。事实是，不管做过多少次，在这种情况下都不可能就这样随随便便地塞进去。明确地知道对方不过是在自暴自弃，大概还在希望这样痛死最好，清司厌烦地抓住了男形的底座，试探着用伞形的头部拓宽了一下入口，快速将那个丑恶的道具最庞大的前端捅到了深处。<br/>被突然的痛感所击中，对方所发出的喘息声，仍然有大半被深埋在了胸腔里面。唯一吐露出来的痕迹，动静也仿佛是候鸟落在枯叶堆里的羽毛，等清司回过神来的时候，已经半点踪迹都寻不着了。整个背部都倚靠着铁栏，或许只是出于转移注意力和礼节的考虑，慎也用死者的心电图那样平整的腔调问他：<br/>“……羡慕什么？”<br/>“早上我说过的话，是认真的。”<br/>认真的部分，是从对话开始，到对话结束的每一句话，所以即使这个时候，也可以没有丝毫心虚地做出承诺。干脆地就这样把道具留在对方的身体里，清司用双手固定住对方无法着力的胯部，并用两根拇指按揉着边缘紧绷的褶皱。贸然抽动的话只会造成无谓的伤害，一直到感觉那里稍微变得松动了之后，才按下了底部控制震动模式的开关。调节到负担最小的档位，带动空气震动的声音也是低沉的，一边小心转动着圆滑的头部，寻找着能带来快乐的那一点，手指的前端在对方紧窄的腰侧上轻轻跳跃着，像是在拨动琴弦那样安抚着他。<br/>抽出的最后一项工具，是前端可以放电的玻璃棒，打开装置的话，从下方装备的电池里向外界推动电荷，甚至会引发空气里噼里啪啦的响声。将尖端抵住一边的乳夹，指甲陷进了开关的凹槽里，小心地向前推动了一点，仿佛是给死青蛙接通电流的神经传导实验，对方的身体，以被电流通过的那一点为支点，无法控制地向上弹起了。之后照顾到的地方是颈侧，另一边的乳头，和阻塞阴茎的细金属棍，所有被电流触碰到的地方，肌肉都非常厉害地震颤着。疼痛本来就会使人勃起，可性器官因为原始的反射兴奋起来之后，马上被电击的地方是脆弱的会阴，几乎又马上要萎靡下去。不得不模仿着交合的动作套弄了几下以示安慰，一边用力攀附着隔开双腿的铁棍，将对方的身体用更困难的方式折叠起来。随后，把放电的玻璃珠死死地按在了大腿内侧光滑的皮肉上。<br/>在这样苛刻的刺激下，对方原本端正的脸染上了艳丽的色彩，痛苦地歪曲着。因为几次得不到纾解，高高翘起的阴茎几乎是在恳求似的，从缝隙里沁出一点透明的前液。试着一动不动地把它握在手里，从皮肤传递来的高热，却沿着血管一直钻到了下腹，好在清司自己还衣衫齐整，才没有暴露下面同样精神的部位。稍微转动身体，故意把膨大的器官抵在对方腿根的位置，就像在把自己的那个部分抵进他身体里一样，清司向前倾倒了上半身，紧紧贴着他的耳边问道：<br/>“所以说……我可以亲你一下吗？”<br/>同时被困苦的痛觉和热烈的欲望煎熬着，慎也模模糊糊地张开嘴，似乎并没有明白他在问什么：<br/>“……?”<br/>“就是指，Kiss之类的事情。”<br/>脑中有一条弦被拨动着，声纹是不规则的波浪，第一波潮水涌上沙滩之前，垂下头堵住了他柔软的嘴唇。是一触即分，羽毛一样轻盈的动作。与之相反，却松开了紧握着的器官，近乎凶暴地伸出手去，拔掉了还在他身体里侵略着的凶器。<br/>如同啜泣一般压抑的呻吟声落在耳边，替代着填满穴口的是三根并拢的手指整个进入直到指根，并用指腹执拗地按压着内壁。有了昨天的经验，做这样的事情几乎是驾轻就熟。从身体的反应来看，他大概确实不是第一次吧。无法克制地因为这个想法而感到嫉妒，清司再次吻住了他。从上方齿列的内侧舔舐过去，一边放开了掐住对方腿根的五指，他的舌头却像恶意骚扰那样往更深处探索着。也许是呕吐反射战胜了其余的一切，对方用先前从未有过的坚决推拒着他，可这样互相追逐的过程，却反而像是在情热中互相角力一般，令呼吸变得愈发杂乱了。<br/>在他彻底回过神来之前，用齿尖在下唇上厮磨着，舌头刮擦着自己制造出来的伤口，并且品尝到了鲜血的甜腥气味。<br/>……想要看到，他更加失控的样子。<br/>脑海中有一块区域不合时宜地亮了起来，耗费精力把这个念头像灯芯一样按灭了，清司紧紧地抱住了他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 异乡人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“加百列·爱德华多·拉德隆·加利亚斯。”<br/>“这是全部了吗？”<br/>“是的，长官。”<br/>“那么从此以后，你就叫哈恩了。”<br/>“哈恩？”<br/>“哈恩·戈麦斯·马丁内斯。”<br/>二十八岁那年，在巴黎诺让堡，军团地区主管的办公室里，哈恩正式得到了他人生中的第二个名字。作为西班牙裔，他的新名字和所有会说西班牙语的家伙的大名一样规规矩矩。唯一的问题，是上头取名的人，给他找的姓氏实在敷衍的要死。要是有人在他老家哥伦比亚的大街上照着喊一声，人群里多半得有不少于十个人张口答应，其中一两个还会掏出手枪，随时准备送叫他名字的那个人去见上帝。<br/>在拖家带口移居法国之前，还叫加百列的哈恩，所熟悉的就是这样的生活。他真名的组成部分，加百列·爱德华多是复数形式的教名，是母亲在她调皮的小儿子打翻了碗碟之后会拔高嗓子大喊大叫的音节；拉德隆是来源于父亲祖上的姓氏，因为在西班牙古语里是小偷的意思，本身不光彩的含义，让他在很长一段时间的人生里，都会被同伴们取笑“加百列是小偷的儿子”的部分；而加利亚斯则是母亲的父姓，和大多数人的家庭生活一样平凡而无趣，是他想要继承给自己后代的名字。<br/>尽管在很多人看来，被叫做小偷的儿子是值得羞愧的，但哈恩自己却并不这么认为，要说为什么，大概是因为他死掉的老爹确实是个小偷。哈恩和他的两个哥哥出生在哥伦比亚西北边的麦德林，在他的整个童年里，这座城市都笼罩在臭名昭著的毒枭，那个埃斯科瓦尔的统治之下。他的老爹和兄弟们，也都和麦德林集团的生意有着瓜葛。当然，瓜葛不过是死鬼老爹的自称，现实一点的说法，是他们都在给上头的大人物们卖命跑腿。一家之主带头做着这种没资格长命的生意，全家人当然也要跟着遭殃。哈恩家里最短命的叔叔，没到二十五岁就让街上的流弹打死了。可他爸爸却是个短跑健将，又总是多多少少带着点狗屎运，接连几次遇上火并都因为跑得快捡回来一条命。在美国人用轰炸机对着麦德林基地空投炸弹的那一年，他难得胆大包天地私藏了一小包可卡因，并拿它换了一笔现金藏在地窖里。因为接头人被炮击轰成了几片，上头的毒贩子们又忙着和政府军纠缠，这次很可能会导致全家上下集体没命的偷窃行为竟然一直没被发现，一直到埃斯科瓦尔四年后彻底死透了，哈恩才和自己同样震惊的哥哥们第一次知道了这件事。<br/>那笔钱令一家人小小风光了几年，所以身为小偷的老爹也得到了妻子和儿子们的尊重，他从此变成了‘有种的人’。可是，一笔横财并不能使家里人完全摆脱过去的纠缠。因为这一段沾染血腥的发家史，哈恩和哥哥们都从小就学会了摆弄家里的武器库，老爹则在无所事事了一段时间之后，也勾搭上了别的毒品拆家，一头栽进了新型的麻药交易。跟他们不一样的是，哈恩其实并不怎么喜欢枪，比起可卡因，他也更热爱低度数的啤酒，和在街头的球场上胡混着踢皮球。大概正是这种在其他人看来不怎么成器的懒汉行为，让他成为了父母最喜欢的儿子。后来，他熬过了整个麦德林时代的好运老爹终于还是被抓进了监狱，还把一直跟着他鞍前马后的大儿子也坑了进去。而母亲郑重地把他叫到面前，独独给了他一张机票，把他送上了去欧洲的飞机。<br/>和新兵营里的其他人比，大概哈恩确实已经过了当兵的最佳年龄了。他的主要优势，还是胡吹大气，见人说人话、见鬼说鬼话的能耐。就凭这一点，他一开始也因为能快速打通上司的关节，在军营里混得相当不错。说实话，他一开始跑去应征，只是因为这片一本正经又死气沉沉的大陆实在叫他闲得发慌，想给自己找点刺激的活干罢了。如果不是那之后没多久老爹就死在了牢里，另一个哥哥也被人寻仇死了，他本来还以为，自己能凑合在军团这个新游乐场里混一阵津贴，接着就逃回老家继续过他的散漫日子。不让别人知道他的真名，也只是为了万一日后真的当了逃兵被法国通缉，知道他来头的人越少越好。但是，好不容易等到他第一年休假回家，他熟悉的房子里却只剩下了已经得了重病的母亲，和他哥哥即将临产的寡妇女友。那个时候他才知道，自己早就没有退路了。<br/>为了名正言顺地把他名义上的嫂子和孩子一起接来法国，哈恩和这个二十岁的年轻女人在老家急匆匆地领了结婚证。那是个短发而且平胸的野蛮姑娘，手枪用的比没去法国之前的哈恩还要顺手。要在一起的话，她可不是哈恩能吃得消的类型，加上他一年到头都住在军营里，两个人之间也不用真的发生点什么来证明夫妻关系。“这样倒好，”——在之后的每个探视日，女人抱着出生的孩子来看他的时候，哈恩都会想——“免得我将来没办法和天上的死鬼老哥交代。……不过，就我们全家吃饭的营生，估计也没有一个能上得了天堂吧？”<br/>没多久，他们就睡到了一起，那个脾气恶劣，喜欢把摩托机车的油门踩的嗡嗡直响的女人成了哈恩的婆娘。<br/>婆娘管来军营里见他叫探监。除了定时定点定量之外，进营门还有从头到脚仔仔细细的安全检查——当然，根据婆娘自己说，那远比不上她在老家探自己爹妈的时候。不过，遵循探监的传统，她每次都会给哈恩带不少吃的。除此之外，他们还喜欢在大营的宿舍里办事，直到有一年平安夜，他们被半路回来的慎也抓了个正着。<br/>一般这个时候，除了哈恩这种有特殊需求想玩把刺激的，老兵们都带着家人在外面乱晃，要不然就干脆溜出去抱团喝酒了。没想到会有人回来，当时的哈恩差点吓得下面那根东西再也没起来过，只来得及拿被子把自己的婆娘裹了起来，自己就这么光着下半身看着年轻的同僚——那个时候，哈恩还没有不幸在黎巴嫩欠他一条命，所以，本着足足比他大了七岁多的老大哥心态，他管这个年轻人叫“小子”——<br/>“……啊，小子，虽然你可能没见过妞，但是我跟我婆娘办事呢，要不你行个方便？”<br/>从此以后，他再也没有在圣诞夜的宿舍里见到过慎也。如果不是一年后的圣诞，他的婆娘问起，“跟你住一起那个亚洲人，他今天也不出去吗？”，哈恩可能永远都意识不到哪里不太对劲。<br/>这个小子，他的老大，是不过圣诞的。<br/>不仅不过圣诞，他一样不过新年，也从不庆祝生日。<br/>后来听人说，为了给自己行个方便，每次探视日，慎也都会干脆去和守营门的兄弟换班，或者没完没了地呆在大营里削木头。削木头，也是他唯一能称得上会参与的圣诞活动，目的是军团里为了维系传统而举办的马槽赛。但自从第一年入伍之后有了这么个习惯，这个家伙平时闲下来也会在宿舍里削个没完，他的柜子里上也摆满了他的手工——一排排没有脸的木头小人。<br/>第一次意外的圣诞过后没几个礼拜，他们两个就第一次作为搭档上了前线，去的是象牙海岸。正撞上一次轮休，哈恩却跟婆娘在越洋电话里吵了一架。他本想拽好不容易没在替别人瞎忙活的日本人陪他出去喝酒，结果，专心削木头的慎也却直截了当地拒绝了他。那个时候，哈恩第一次没忍住，没什么好气地问了他到底在削什么玩意儿。可慎也只是抬头看了他一眼，然后他笑着说：<br/>“……可能是天使吧？”<br/>他在开什么玩笑呢。<br/>高矮不一的木头人，穿着不同式样的过时衣服，不说像天使，可能他说是讨债的债主还更能让人相信一点。完全没有买他的帐，哈恩回了他一个大大咧咧的笑脸，正准备去找其他人听他诉苦解闷。可等他刚走到帐篷大门口，慎也却突然问他：<br/>“说起来，加百列……是你的本名吗？”<br/>大概是哪次婆娘喊他的时候被听到了吧。既然他早就回不去老家了，别人知不知道那个名字其实也没什么要紧的。可莫名其妙被外人勘破了这个秘密，还是一个和他在同一间房里睡了大半年，却连自己家里几口人都不肯多说半句的外人，哈恩难免会有一点，连自己的底细都被人看光了的愤怒。他的脸色沉了下来：<br/>“……只有我家里人才那么叫，怎么了？”<br/>“没什么……我只是在想，果然，大家都有只想留给家人的名字。”<br/> 不知道为什么，他居然还是在笑，那张笑脸让哈恩没来由地火冒三丈：<br/>“所以呢？那关你什么事？”<br/>大概是因为他生硬的口气，慎也脸上的笑容终于消失了。他垂下头，手里的刻刀在木头人的肩膀上划出了一道长长的划痕：<br/>“……对不起。我不会再提了。”<br/>他确实再也没有提过。在他嘴里，哈恩还是“戈麦斯”，和会把他叫成“下士马丁内斯”的新兵们不一样，是西班牙语里对陌生人正确的父姓尊称。即使日后，哈恩被慎也豁出命去救回来一条命，死心塌地地管他叫老大，对方也还是不愿意像其他同僚那样改口直接叫他的名字。那个时候他才隐约意识到，也许在那个晚上，两个人之中，真正勘破了对方秘密的人根本就是自己，而他也已经彻底失去了那个机会。<br/>……我怎么会那么说呢？<br/>现在想起来，明明老大对每个人都周到得没话说，可一开始，哈恩就是本能地不想和他分享自己的过去。大概是因为，他笑起来那副模样，那双眼睛就像是最深的黑洞，会把周围的一切能量都吸收得一干二净。不管高兴还是难过，最后都只有一片黑漆漆的死寂，就像吉布提五十度高温的大太阳底下，寸草不生的沙漠。难怪新来的捷克小子也会没来由地害怕他，有一次，这个平时只要摸到枪就会活蹦乱跳的年轻人，甚至曾一脸恐慌地跑过来问哈恩：<br/>“我说……你就没想过，队长他一个日本人，大老远地跑来军团到底是为了什么吗？”<br/>第一次被空投到圭亚那的丛林里，见识过那个小子训练时到底有多拼命时，满头满脸都是发臭的淤泥的哈恩也这样问过他。那个时候，慎也同样也是笑着的：<br/>“那个啊……征兵的中尉问我的时候，我说，‘因为我想活下去’。”<br/>……这算什么狗屁理由嘛？<br/>想活下去？那还不如老老实实地呆在家里吧？<br/>听到他复述着这段对话的伊沃也很不服气，他的反应，就跟当时听到这个回答的哈恩如出一辙。不过，不服气是好事吧？出于害得自家老大每次探视日都回不了宿舍的愧疚感，哈恩曾经希望过，他们一根筋的斯拉夫新队员能比当年的自己来得聪明一点，至少能让老大学会叫他的名字。可这个蠢货，离那个目标最近的距离，也就是在中非的草原行驶着的吉普车里了。那时候，伊沃当着哈恩的面，问了他们的队长一个冒着傻气的问题：<br/>“Shin，你每天都起的那么早，不用睡觉的吗？”<br/>大概没想到他一本正经就是为了问这个，慎也装模作样地揉着额头，苦笑着回答了他：<br/>“啊……因为总是梦不到什么好事吧。”<br/>“哈！原来队长你也会做噩梦啊！”好像是扔掉了什么了不得的包袱，伊沃的表情一下子轻松了起来：“唉！人真麻烦……每天也就能睡那么几个小时，怎么偏偏还要浪费时间做梦啊？”<br/>“你这小子，就算是梦到了什么污糟玩意儿，大不了接着睡就是了，哪儿那么多屁话？”<br/>“你怎么说话呢？我又不是你们，上前线跟吃饭似的。天天看那些血丝糊拉的玩意儿，总得给人点时间适应吧。等哪天我也看够了死人，可不就吵不着你了嘛？”<br/>听了他的话，哈恩气得脸都歪了半截，而慎也却长长地叹了一口气。他把手放在了驾驶座后面的靠背上，声音是从未有过的疲倦：<br/>“……可是切尼，习惯做噩梦，又不是什么值得骄傲的事情。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 苦痛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“很痛吗，征司君？”</em><br/>
<strong>
    <em>从被进入的痛楚中苏醒过来，天花板上吊灯的光，把男人的面容分成了好几份，相同的模糊的影子，在眼前闪动着。</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>不去分辨对方到底在做什么的话，除了时间和手指出入的差别，就只有痛苦是真实的。</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>那样的真实感，并非来源于被强行打开的身体，而是从抽痛的脑后开始，自上而下，带动胃脏扭曲地收缩着。</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>相比之下，以前经历过的疼痛感似乎都要尖锐的多，可不管是断掉的肋骨，还是脱臼的关节，比起被两根手指在身体里面翻来覆去地搅动，似乎都显得可以忍受了许多。</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>已经妥协到这种程度，还是不能阻止对方刻意把前戏的折磨拉长，好像这个男人真的以为，好好地把自己扩张开来迎接接下来的东西，自己就会对这种无聊的温存心存感激。</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>还是说，他只是想看自己出丑罢了？</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>所以，已经变得燥热的皮肤，和正在逐渐勃起的性器，都是自己无法克制住欲望，才得到的，可笑的下场吗？</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>这么说……果然是报应吧。连在那个时候产生的幻觉，也是一样啊。</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>“只是擦破了一点，男孩子竟然为这种小事哭鼻子，实在是太丟人了。”</em><br/>
<em>为了帮妹妹出头和隔壁的二年级生打架，反而弄得自己伤痕累累，回到家里，给他拿了消毒药水和绷带的父亲，却只是坐在一边，脸上还带着责备的神情。</em><br/>
<em>“而且，做哥哥的，以后要站出來保护妹妹的时候还多的是，要是让奈绪子看到你这么哭哭啼啼的样子，她该怎么想？”</em><br/>
<em>听到妹妹的名字之后，自己是怎么回答的呢？大概是觉得确实太丟人了，所以马上就不哭了吧，不然的话，父亲也不会突然变得温柔起来。</em><br/>
<em>“不过，现在这里只有爸爸我，征司君可以再流一会儿眼泪，我不会告诉别人哟。”</em><br/>
<strong>
    <em>耳廓被舔吻着，随后，坚硬而巨大的性器被放了进来。它在身体里蠕动着，碾压着残破的尊严。</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>以为自己还可以放心地流出眼泪，所以眼前才会变得这么模糊，被新的疼痛唤回现实之后，发现那不过是大脑的又一种骗术罢了。</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>喘着粗气的男人，用粗壮的手掌按压着胸前的皮肤，把他牢牢地钉在了背后狭窄的桌子上。双腿被反折过来，因为暴露在冷空气里，大腿上的毛孔在冲撞的疼痛里收缩了起来。</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>……是吗，会叫他征司君的父亲，也已经不在了吗？</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>那么，他还有什么理由，为痛苦而感到悲哀呢？</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>身体被环绕在温暖的怀抱里。<br/>
被触摸到的皮肤都是温热的，假如抱着他的人，真的想过要给他一点热望的话，也许痛苦会逐渐消失也说不定。可温度也很快不见了，在疼痛催生的寒冷之中，眼前的画面被光带切割成了分散的碎片，它们开散聚拢，最后合成了一团碎裂的马赛克像。玻璃的间隙里，全都是熟悉的人的样子。<br/>
……又开始了啊。<br/>
面前的男人的脸孔，因为被白色的光环所笼罩，变成了一张温和的虚像，他抚摸着自己的脸颊：<br/>
“抱歉……没事吗？”<br/>
在你眼里……我像是没事吗？<br/>
真奇怪……自己居然想要这么回答他。本能地弯起嘴角，慎也听见自己的声带发出的声音，它震颤着吐出了令人安心的音节：<br/>
“啊，我没事。”<br/>
听到他的答案，清司却皱起了眉头，他直直地盯着眼前的人，就像遇到了什么人生中从没有过的难题。过了一会儿，却又好像是听见了什么值得高兴的好事那样，他真诚地笑了起来：<br/>
“那，之前有人告诉过你吗？”<br/>
“……什么？”<br/>
“你现在的样子，真的非常，非常漂亮。”<br/>
一阵窸窸窣窣的响声之后，摸索着粘膜的手指被抽走了，表面布满了血管的，胀痛的阴茎破开了入口。在被那样折腾之后，完全融化的内壁，几乎像是热切地欢迎着似的缠了上去。那里温热潮湿，紧紧地包裹着清司的一部分。血液里隐藏着的施虐心，因为对方完全的顺从和妥协，就像一盆热烈燃烧的炭火，被放进积雪三尺下的地窖，因为用尽了残余的氧气，而扑腾着熄灭了。轻轻地摆动着腰部，与此同时，清司的双手握住了对方纤瘦的腰线，尾指栖息在他背后，骶骨上方的凹洞里。<br/>
尽力压抑着自己的喘息声，慎也合上眼睛，苦笑着摇了摇头：<br/>
“……是在开玩笑吗？”<br/>
“这么说，是没有了？”持续温和地笑着，清司退开一点，又缓慢地把自己填了进去：“那可真是不称职的前男友先生。”<br/>
“确实是在开玩笑吧？”<br/>
“到底为什么非得是在开玩笑不可呢？”<br/>
“因为有个很糟糕的家伙在盯着这里呢……想请你放过我。”<br/>
“啊……抱歉，我忘记了。”好像故意在惹他们的劫持者生气似的，清司露出了恍然大悟的表情，他伸出手，谨慎小心地替对方拿掉了前胸的夹子，然后是分开膝弯的铁棍。把它们都草率地扔到地上，他弯下腰，两个人从胸腹到耻骨的地方，都紧密地重合着：<br/>
“如果是在巴黎的大街上见到的话，会想立刻请你和我约会，这样说的话，会更能让你相信我吗？”<br/>
“……相信你？”<br/>
“不可以吗？”<br/>
甬道里面被填满得没有一丝空隙，伴随着臀部被前后推挤的动作，几乎无法被听到地，慎也细细地吐出了一口气：<br/>
“为什么……要假装这种事情？”<br/>
突然被戳破了计划中的隐秘，清司的浅褐色的眼睛里露出了惊喜的光彩，他把食指放在了对方的嘴唇上，做出了一个噤声的手势。<br/>
“嘘。”<br/>
假扮成一对真正的爱侣，他们难分难舍地亲吻着对方。在交换津液的过程中，清司把自己像楔子一样地安在了对方的身体里，只有在双方都忍无可忍的时候，才偶尔晃动一下相连的部分。如同一柄宽大的勺子在里面搅动着，最混乱的波纹中心向外扩散着交叠的涟漪，他停下来，只等水面完全平静的刹那，再重复着之前的过程。被这么持续不断地撩拨着性感带，如同被阴茎的前端舔舐着内部，慎也本就不堪重负的腰腹垮了下来，双腿反射性地往半空里挣扎了一下，随即被固定在了对方的腰侧。甜蜜的痛感像乌云一样遮蔽了他的头脑，好像被烤架戳穿了的羔羊，他被完完全全地，从内部剖成了两半，一半是焦灰的残痕，一半是淋漓的鲜血。</p><p>
  <strong>嘘。</strong><br/>
<strong>不要出声。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>不要出声……</strong><br/>
<strong>他们会发现你的。</strong>
</p><p>“稍微有些过于投入了吧，先生？”<br/>
在意识将要散失的边缘，传来了第三个人的声音。叫做卡尔的白人男性坐在靠近大门的沙发上，被愤怒和疑惑所驱使，他苍白的脸颊上泛着古怪的红晕：<br/>
“……所以说，那种蹩脚的剧目是怎么回事啊？‘Kiss的话可以吗’？‘你真漂亮’？接下来是‘我爱你’吗？”<br/>
从床到门口的距离是接近五米。假如劫持者一直停留在那个位置，在自己最快可以到达的时间里，对方就有锁上门逃脱的机会。门锁的内部没有锁孔，可见的部分是可以转动的插销。从开关门的动静来看，是锁上之后只可以用钥匙从外部打开的装置，加上铁门本身沉重的设计，房间里没有工具的话，无论如何都没有徒手撬开的可能了。<br/>
只要身体上没有其他束缚，背后的手铐是掰断拇指和手掌之间的关节就可以解决的问题。不过，因为长时间维持不利于血液流动的坐姿，双腿落地的时候可能会有长间隔的麻痹感，是非常不利的因素之一。其二是吃下去的镇静剂，在体内完全代谢的时间大约是一天左右，到现在可以确信，它早就已经被排出循环系统之外了。可因为当中还混合了酒精的效果，四肢还有些使不上劲，加上没有进食导致的低血糖，实在不是什么理想的生理状态。<br/>
要是自己有一把枪的话，事情就会好办很多吧？<br/>
实在没有那种东西，要想在对方反应过来之前制服他，假设他们的绑架犯反射速度低于平均水平，那以自己之前的记录来看，似乎也不是无法完成的任务。<br/>
但是……为什么呢？<br/>
在战场上自保，是至少还有其他人的性命值得自己担忧的客观需求，而眼前这个家伙，自己甚至不认识他吧？他会被困在这里也好，将来会面临什么样的结局也好，又跟自己有什么关系呢？<br/>
……原来，我竟然是个这么糟糕的人吗？<br/>
因为认清了自己的现实，慎也忍不住冷笑着，身体都因此随之颤抖了起来。仍然有一部分和他相连着的男性，在感受到这样的震动之后，却露出了更加灿烂的笑容，他弯下腰，轻轻地吻住了慎也有些发红的眼角。然后，像是在故意展示这个过程本身，他拖延地把阴茎从甬道里抽了出来，又慢吞吞地穿好了衣服。<br/>
为了表演被打断好事之后泄气的心情，清司扭曲地拧过头颈，并从鼻子里发出了仓促的气声：<br/>
“……就算我真的那么想，对你来说也是好事吧？”<br/>
“先生可真是狡猾。可是……在我的立场上，我还有其他更直接的办法，这一点，先生也知道的吧？”<br/>
“啊。可是郁君，剩下的每一种办法，都会令我恨你。所以，你真的想那么做吗？”<br/>
比起恨，厌恶和轻蔑，难道不是更精准的，已经根植在血液里的情绪吗？明明是就连自己都能感受到的冷漠和距离感，却不知道为什么，应该远比他更了解这个男人的绑架犯，却好像对这样的现实熟视无睹。揣摩着他们之间的关系，慎也没什么热情地思考着接下来的对策。<br/>
劫持者和他们之间的物理距离越短，可以被快速制服的可能性就越高。缩短到两米之内的话，平时的自己能在几秒之内扭断他的颈椎。一定是同样意识到了这个问题，面前这个男人才要想尽办法令劫持者生气吧？哪怕他采取的策略是把自己当做棋子——因为在他看来，自己并没有选择的余地。只要求生的本能能够战胜对他这个间接加害者的恨意，两个人就还有为了逃脱而短期合作的可能性。<br/>
可是……这种假装对第三人心动的糟糕演出，真的能达到他预期中的效果吗？<br/>
甚至有些同情地看了一眼站在远处的卡尔，慎也安静地聆听着他们之间的对话。大约是仍然在坚信，自己和清司之间还存在着什么超乎寻常的情谊，在听到这句话之后，卡尔的脸上出现了更多种复杂的颜色。最后，它们都彻彻底底地变成了冷汗涔涔的青白色，他的声音变得同样失落和冷漠：<br/>
“不管你怎么想，先生，但是我一直认为，假象是不可能永远骗过别人的。”<br/>
“我明白。可那是我要考虑的问题吧？”<br/>
“……先生说得对。那的确取决于你。”<br/>
“那么，你应该可以出去了吧，郁君？……另外，可以给我带点吃的吗？”<br/>
不明白他们之间到底发生了什么，但是在这句话之后，卡尔竟然真的拉开了铁门，就这么莫名其妙地离开了。静静停留在原地，清司目送着他的背影。一段时间之后，脚步声踩踏在楼梯上的声音也完全消失了，就像终于解脱了那样，这个男人长长地呼出了一口气：<br/>
“太好了……”<br/>
“……？”<br/>
仿佛刚才的演出还在令他意犹未尽，对方慎重地在床边坐下了，他的眼睛里有炽热的火光。在宁静的光明里，两个人沉默地对视着。好像是突然下定了什么决心，他的阴影覆盖了上来。<br/>
有什么东西贴上了嘴唇的表面。除了上方记录着一切的摄像头之外，这间地下室里并没有其他观众，如果之前的亲密举动是必须的策略，那现在的他又想做什么呢？同等程度的意外和疑惑占领了思绪，在慎也理清楚那些纷杂的线索之前，一双手环住了他的腰间，毫无保留地把他抱进了怀里。隔着骨骼和皮肉的距离，他们的心脏用相同的步调跳动着。<br/>
“感觉真是太奇怪了……我弄痛你了吗？”<br/>
“……发生什么事了吗？”<br/>
“啊……其实，我不是个正常人。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 假象</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>……自己，为什么会想要拥抱他呢？<br/>作为表达情感的肢体接触，在对方可以容忍的范围之内，又要重复多少次，才能让他感受到自己想传达的含义本身呢？<br/>想要任何一个人对自己泥足深陷，在清司过去的人生里，都不是什么困难的把戏。不过，因为玩弄手段的场合独一无二，失去了之前的经验作为参照物，在面对眼前这个人的时候，所行使的每一步都变成了全新的尝试。可比起尝试的过程来说，更跨越他熟悉的认知极限的，却是对方的回应方式。<br/>听了这样石破天惊的自白，慎也漆黑的虹膜里却只闪过短暂的波澜，然后他又笑了起来：<br/>“随随便便做这种演说之前，至少能放开我吗？……还是说，他不同意吗？”<br/>“……都说了吧，那是我要考虑的问题。”<br/>再次重复了这一点，清司站起来，在水池里洗干净了自己的双手。用最简洁和快速的方式，他几乎没有碰到对方的性器，就把那根折磨了他几个小时的金属棒抽了出来。连同那个瞬间，从被强行扩大的尿道前端，抽动着吐露出的浊白的液体，也被他一并小心地抹去了。因为无法被抹消的生理反应，慎也的眉目难堪地拧在了一起。欣赏着对方难得一见的脆弱神情，确认他已经完全平复了下来，清司谨慎地后退到安全的私人空间之外的位置。然后，他夸张地大幅度摇了摇头：<br/>“……啊，果然还是不太对。”<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“所以说，平常会这样吗？有人跟你说自己不是正常人，无论如何都应该更惊讶一点吧？”<br/>仿佛是觉得他歇斯底里的表演很有趣吧，用看好戏似的表情看着清司的方向，对方的眼睛里第一次出现了光彩：<br/>“啊……明明你很有倾诉欲的样子，所以在等着你自己说啊。”<br/>“这么严肃的事情，气氛不对劲吧？”<br/>“……你是想重来一遍吗？”<br/>“确实会比较容易开始。不过还是就这么继续好了……我跟那个家伙，或许是同一种人吧。”</p><p>跟卡尔认识，还是在大学院的时候。<br/>从东京大学毕业之后，清司对这个从小到大一直生活着的城市感到厌烦，所以向美国的大学提出了申请。家境富裕的卡尔，原本应该有着充分的资本施展商学院所教授的知识，但是因为从小和父亲糟糕的关系所造成的压抑的性格，他似乎对学习如何打理自己将来会拥有的财富并不感兴趣。也因为大多数繁琐的生活事务都可以交给家族律师和顾问来处理，他甚至不怎么真正把自己投入到自己的人生中去。当时清司正在交往的女性，是碰巧和他一同看过几次画展的关系，单纯出于经济利益的考虑，和尽可能扩大社交圈的需求，清司答应了偶尔替他补习的请求。<br/>如果能获得了不得的利益交换，清司从来不会吝惜于运用自己的社交魅力，对方对自己有爱慕之心的话当然更好。不过，一个潜在的精神分裂患者显然并并不在他的考虑范围之内，难以正确割离现实和幻想的卡尔则处在这一类人的中心圈里。所以，在他们两个之间，比起曾经有过什么难以斩断的情谊，倒不如说是卡尔执着的一厢情愿。他真挚而一厢情愿地坚持着，在某一本命定的运书上，两个人的名字被早早地用红线牵连在了一起。可事实是，无论先天因素还是生长环境，都决定了他们不可能有什么超出学生和家庭教师之外的关系。虽然卡尔自己显然不愿意承认这一点，毕竟对他来说，一旦放弃抵赖现实，他赖以为生的防御机制就会随之崩溃了。<br/>所以……“是交了噩运也说不定吧？”<br/>在回忆中梳理着思维的绳索，停顿片刻之后，清司接下去说：“一开始只是普通朋友之间的交往，可到了某个时间点……他开始变得令人害怕了。”<br/>“害怕……你吗？”<br/>“或者，把那种情绪称为厌烦会更合适吧？总之，在某一年生日的时候，他跟我表白了。”<br/>“是‘请你和我约会’那样的告白方式吗？”<br/>问着这个问题的慎也，无论是神色或是声气，都仍然是带着笑意的。作为一个通过摧毁强硬的男性来获取快感和自信的虐待狂，卡尔这一次可真是选错了对象，用死亡来毁灭这样一个人根本就没有意义，因为他原本就已经不剩下什么活着的部分了。特别是他现在这副样子，可能一个碎成粉末的花瓶都比他完整。想到这里，清司小幅度地叹息着：<br/>“……就算这种搭讪方式很差劲，也比收到一幅自己的裸体油画要好吧？”<br/>“真的？”<br/>“油画，和画着心形的卡片。上面写着：我知道我们的灵魂属于彼此，谁都不能否认这一点。看到这种东西会起鸡皮疙瘩，应该不是我的问题吧？”</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>因为自己不是什么正常人，对于这类疑惑的答案，清司从来只能进行主观推测。一般情况下，靠主观推测，再加上一部分经验总结，大部分社交场面就都可以被应付过去。而只要一个人能在表面上做到这一点，正常与否的界限就变得十分模糊了。</em>
    <br/>
    <em>不过，到底什么叫正常呢？</em>
    <br/>
    <em>这个世界有七十亿人，把他们像正态分布那样排开，取值到哪一个位置，可以算是正常呢？</em>
    <br/>
    <em>认定自己不属于相对数目占优势的中间地段，清司也很少会被这种问题困扰。只不过，假如他需要花大部分时间来伪装自己正常，偶尔说出自己不正常这件事情，就自然变成了一种减压运动。</em>
    <br/>
    <em>也许是因为，在日常生活中适合减压的场合寥寥无几，之前开口的时候，清司几乎有些忘记了措辞的顺序。“我不正常”的开场白之后似乎度过了很长时间，他才能接下去说：“从出生开始就是这样，同理心低下，社会规则……也不明白有什么意义。可能是阿斯伯格综合征那一类的东西吧？”</em>
    <br/>
    <em>“这么说你可能很难明白，毕竟，不能理解人类感情这种事情，听起来太离谱了吧？”</em>
    <br/>
    <em>“可是，就是有我这样的人的存在……就算是在和对方说话，不一直盯着看的话，就没有办法理解他说着这句话的时候到底想要表达什么。啊……换做小时候，可是再怎么盯着看也很难明白，只不过已经长到这个年纪了，至少应该有记住别人表情的能力吧。”</em>
    <br/>
    <em>“可记住也没什么用。一个人在笑，说明他那个时候很开心，可是开心到底是什么样的，不花上半天也很难想起来。把自己完全放到别人的立场上去思考问题，对于我来说，根本就是不可能的事情。”</em>
    <br/>
    <em>没有期待就不会有失望是很基础的生存哲学，因为对方并不是会积极给予反馈的聆听者，就算要自己一股脑说完的心理准备，之前也已经充分做好了。可原本一直只是安静沉默着的慎也，却在那个时候打断了他。</em>
    <br/>
    <em>“本来就不可能吧？”</em>
    <br/>
    <em>“什么？”</em>
    <br/>
    <em>“能够把自己完全放到对方立场上思考问题的人，根本就不存在不是吗？”他平静地看着自己，“所以说，你不需要跟我道歉。只要是为了生存而做出的选择，没有什么是应该道歉的。”</em>
    <br/>
    <em>迟疑了很久，也许是因为根本无法估测到对方的思维方式，也不愿意急于求成的缘故。只是到了最后，清司还是试探着发问了，甚至于，他怀疑自己是否曾经这么大胆而缺乏把握过：“那么……如果是出于生存之外的理由呢？”</em>
    <br/>
    <em>“……？”</em>
    <br/>
    <em>“跟你有关的事情，每一句话都是认真的。想抱着你，想拥有你，看着你的时候，我就是这样的心情。”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“不是……意料之外的，很浪漫吗？”<br/>应该只是在开玩笑的口吻，加上对方那种探究式的态度，却给了清司也许他另有所指的幻觉。像在演讲中致意那样剧烈地点了一下头，他十分简短地回答说：“真是直白的讽刺，谢谢你。”<br/>“所以你答应了吗？”<br/>“不可能会答应的吧。就算是您这么有魅力的男性，做出这种事情来，我也会慎重考虑一下的。”<br/>“……该不会是因为你拒绝的时候也是这种态度，才让他恼羞成怒的吧？”<br/>“都过去那么久了，我都不记得那时候自己说过什么了。无非是感情的事情没有办法被勉强之类的话吧？”<br/>“这么敷衍的借口，他也会相信吗？”<br/>“不信也没有办法吧。虽然现在想想……那个时候他就应该知道我有哪里不对了吧，可能所谓灵魂属于彼此，根本就不是要我跟他出去约会的意思？”</p><p>动物之间可以靠费洛蒙互相交流，人类的嗅觉在这方面则已经大幅退化。有喜欢对方身上的气味这种说法，如今不过是一种情趣和亲昵的用途。但是像卡尔这类人，保留的动物本能应该远超过人类的社会性，就算他真的从自己身上察觉到同类的气息，这才主动黏上来也不足为怪。<br/>另外的一种可能是，经常说谎的人，也最擅长识别谎言。哪怕以那个家伙的生存方式，可能从来没有真正隐藏过自己内心的另一面，只不过是常人都没有往那个方向去思考的习惯罢了。<br/>搞砸了工作的人永远把责任推给同僚，犯罪者的父母总觉得自己的孩子无辜，诸如此类的事情，原因基本都差不多。不敢随便跳出思维框架划定的边界，真是人类认知模型中致命的缺点。<br/>也许也就是因为这种原因，自己现在才会弄得这么狼狈也说不定？<br/>这样想着，清司缓慢地苦笑出声：“我可从来没有想过，人生中还会再见到这个家伙。明明前一个晚上还好好地躺在自己的床上，醒过来就到了这种地方……开什么玩笑，特地把我关在这里，就为了要我跟他一起干这种事情；说我无法忠于自己的直觉和欲望，就好像很了解我似的……就算我确实对伤害别人没什么内疚感，也不代表我就很享受把他们切得七零八落吧？”<br/>第一次在地下室睁开眼，面对卡尔那张几近陌生的脸的时候，清司感到了始料未及的困惑。从他们第一次见面，到被公司派来巴黎统筹分部工作的这第一个圣诞，期间大约已经过了整整五年的时间。对某一个人保持长达五年的热情，对他而言本就是不可想象的传说了。更何况当中还隔着两年以上毫无联系的空隙，简直是荒诞得不可思议。<br/>那是长假开始的第一天，之前已经做好了出游的计划，除了圣诞和新年无人工作的那几天，清司一并申请了自己的年假。自己并没有可以互相拜访对方私人空间的朋友，很可能会发生的事情是，在卡尔突然有了连他一起杀掉的冲动之前，都不会有第三个活人意识到这场绑架事件的存在。<br/>要策划并完成这个计划，卡尔大概已经在自己的生活范围内鬼鬼祟祟地到处窥探了很久。继承了死去的父亲的家底的卡尔，加上他原本就数额不小的零花钱，完全足够他把窥探的工作分解给不同的人在不同的时间点上完成。就算清司的警觉性再怎么高，也无法防范到这个几乎是陌生的环境中的每一个人。所以，倒也不算是完全由疏忽导致的错误。<br/>倒是刚刚那一出，也许是有史以来，犯罪者能够为自己的行为找到的最拙劣的借口了。如果之下隐藏着什么需要被解读的潜台词，它听起来应该是这样：“同样的事情我还会继续做下去，我不会懊悔也没有惭愧，但我不是出于自愿，所以你应该原谅我。”<br/>再加上自己接下来要说的话，或许连“并非出于自愿”这么肤浅的理由都不再站得住脚了。深吸一口气，像在宣布“我很享受折磨你的过程”那样，清司说：“可是，刚才的话，确实是认真的。我很想要你，这种感觉我从来都没有过……也许是因为，我真的有一点喜欢你吧？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 赤地</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>捷克人，下士伊沃·切尼的噩梦，和他大部分的好梦们一样，也是和女人有关的。<br/>
作为一个女人堆里长大的男人，除了共同生活的母亲和祖母，他还有三个姐妹，和伐木工人的父亲一起，住在一家规模不大的农场里。因为出生的晚，他的大姐比他足足大了十二岁，伊沃还在爬树掏枝丫里的鸟蛋的年纪，就已经有了一个在摇篮里吵着要喝奶的小外甥。二姐几乎和她同龄，因为长得最像母亲而深得长辈们的宠爱，在跟第一任丈夫离婚之后又回到了家里。和伊沃最亲近的是比他小三岁的妹妹。在他偷偷摸摸跑去法国的第一年，全家除了那年刚上大学，和他一起离开家的妹妹，都以为他只是去了某间运输公司，替人去稀奇古怪的山区里开货运卡车。休假回家的第一个晚上，被蒙在鼓里一整年的父亲，差点没用母亲做面饼的粗木棍把他的腿打断，一直到后来听说他进了伞兵团，才勉勉强强地放弃了这个打算。<br/>
“反正早晚也会把腿摔断。”——是祖母规劝父亲的原话，“你就由着他吧。”<br/>
好在他没有真的摔断腿，但是替他隐瞒的小妹妹却挨了父亲一顿教训。第一笔海外津贴到手，伊沃赶紧给她打了三个月的生活费以示感谢，好歹保住了兄妹之间的患难情谊。他们之间通电话最常说的话，是妹妹和他抱怨，身边的男孩一听到她有个在法国当兵的哥哥，都会吓得再也不敢约她出去第二次。每到那个时候，伊沃都会笑嘻嘻地问她：<br/>
“有哥哥替你撑腰不好吗？”<br/>
“当然好啊！可你说这些混小子，一开始到底是打的什么主意嘛！”<br/>
“那就踹了嘛！别说你还舍不得了！”<br/>
“嗐！可这样下去，我得到哪天才能遇到一个肯娶我的啊！”<br/>
突击队对每一位队员的筛选都遵循着严苛的程序，考进突击队之前，伊沃上过前线的次数并不少。加上在家里，无论是端着枪打猎还是帮忙宰杀动物，这类事情他从没少参与过，如果只是流血事件本身，当然不会令他一直心神不宁。难以说出口的真相是，他这两个月来一系列的噩梦，起因不过是他们在中非共和国执行的第一个任务，在反叛军藏身的建筑里，伊沃发现了一个女人的尸体。<br/>
更准确地说，那其实是一个少女。十六岁的，面容充满稚气的黑皮肤女人，穿着衣不蔽体的花布裙子。她身上的弹孔还流淌着鲜血，应该是刚死去不久，可因为裙摆沾满了自己的排泄物和鲜血，她浑身散发着一股暴晒了数天的腐尸才会有的，令人作呕的腥臭味。屋子里并没有窗户，她之前又一直被绑架者限制行动范围，负责勘测的情报部队并没能成功发现她的存在。令大部分突击队员们庆幸的是，之前发射的两枚迫击炮都没有真正对她造成伤害，因为早在他们和叛军交火之前，听到城中交火的叛军就已经用两颗子弹结束了她的生命。要不然，从负责规划行动的中尉，到参与行动的每个士兵，都会面临一份更加冗长的报告，和没完没了的人权调查。除了心理和嗅觉上的冲击，一开始的伊沃也并没有把这件事情放在心上。可一周之后，妹妹在他打去问候平安的越洋电话里兴高采烈地通知他说，自己终于通过隐瞒这个哥哥的存在，找到了一个敢和她长期交往的对象。那个晚上，伊沃第一次做了噩梦，梦里在他踹开的大门背后，像牲畜一样被屠杀的少女，变成了他珠宝一样珍贵的小妹妹。<br/>
这种荒谬的恐慌，当然不可能和自己的队友们坦白。更何况，和伊沃睡一个帐篷的队友，其中一个还是全团里废话最多，什么事到他嘴里都要添油加醋一把的哈恩。更让他心烦的是，自从他那天在车上透露出一点苗头，这个本来就爱管闲事的家伙，看他的眼神总有一点不大对劲。<br/>
比起直接返回伞兵团位于科西嘉岛的驻地，现在还让他们留在前线大营，主要是希望他们等到下一批驻军到来，并帮助完成部分的培训任务。为了维持前线士兵对任务的热情，大营里的物资保障十分充足，轮休期不禁酒，所以一到晚上，经常有驻军在营里喝得烂醉。伊沃从小酒量就很一般，偏偏还继承了斯拉夫人钟爱烈酒的民族灵魂，几盅下去就睡得昏天黑地，不知道自己到底姓甚名谁了。为了避免误事，上头有快速反应指令的时候，他从来不参合那群搭伙喝酒的家伙的集会，而是跑去光顾营地简陋的健身器材，争取把在没吃没喝的草原里折腾掉的大块肌肉给练回来。这一回好不容易有了假期，他第一件事就是给自己搞了瓶苦艾酒，找隔壁帐篷里工兵团的波兰人喝了个痛快。<br/>
三十岁的波兰中士是军团里的另一个异类。他家里世代行商，自己却是个哲学家，宿舍里放着不少东西方的哲学辩论集，除此之外，据说他还喜欢复杂的古典音乐，最爱的音乐家则是巴赫。只是不管前线还是驻地，都没有好好给他欣赏音乐的地方，最后只能老老实实地在脑内演习迷你室内乐。听伊沃说了自己的困扰，波兰人一口气喝光了三个酒盏：<br/>
“要我说啊……你小的时候，读过不少童话书吧？”<br/>
“哈？这话怎么说？”<br/>
“不然怎么能这么大个人了，还天天做梦想当骑士呢？”<br/>
看见伊沃还是满脸写着听不明白，波兰人用食指的指节敲了敲塑料桌面，又接着解释说：<br/>
“骑着高头大马，手里拿着锋利的宝剑，穿一身锃亮的铠甲，目标是拯救公主。这种幻想，可不就是骑士吗？你在第二团这些年，见过的死人也不少了吧？要不是骑士精神发作，怎么没见你其他哪次有这个毛病？”<br/>
……骑士精神？<br/>
伊沃第一次上前线的时候，去的是尼日尔河的三角洲地区。和他在树林里疯跑的童年不一样，尼日利亚十岁的孩子，就已经可以扛起枪杀人了。如果是在阿富汗，他们甚至会主动背上和装甲车同归于尽的炸弹。想当突击队员的伊沃，一开始的志愿就是名声在外的第二伞兵团。在前线，伞兵是永远的先头部队。他们的训练课，培训的是士兵的生存技能，和最快剥夺敌人战斗力的方法，其中当然也包括如何识别类似的潜在威胁。所以，伊沃本能地不会把这些会熟练运用各种武器的年轻人当做弱者，更加不会对他们有什么多余的怜悯之心。说到底，平时的他也很少有想保护和拯救任何人的愿望。不过，也许是为了证明自己不是波兰人嘴里的童话爱好者，听了这段话之后的第二天，宿醉未醒的捷克人还是起了个大早，跨过大半个营地跑去了医疗兵的帐篷。<br/>
现代战争使用的杀伤性武器，导致前线注定不会有太多急需救治的伤员。大多数时候，医疗兵们所面对的患者，是因为缺乏医疗资源而得不到救治的本地人，在长途跋涉之后，通过里三层外三层的安全检查进到军营里面来求医。为了安置这些人，简陋的帐篷里搭建了不少临时的行军床。昨晚营地的直升机刚接回来一个被毒蛇咬伤的士兵，此时的军医和大部分护士们都围着他打转。因为闻到了伊沃身上没有退干净的酒气，没有一个人想要让他接触患者，反而有护士焦虑地问起了他是不是有什么隐痛。虽然，他本来也不是来帮忙的——突击队无数次模拟救治伤员的练习早就让他意识到了，医生不是一个适合他的职业，哪怕只是代理医生。<br/>
在帐篷的角落里，伊沃找到了他的队长。这个亚洲人对自己的副业似乎驾轻就熟，此刻他正忙着给一个瘦骨嶙峋的男人清理小腿上的伤口。因为血肉已经腐烂到了骨头，那里甚至能看见寄生的虫卵，它们拼命地蚕食着自己本就没什么生命力的宿主。<br/>
看见伊沃来找他，慎也的眼睛里流露出了一丝疑惑，但他似乎很快就明白了什么，点点头示意捷克人到一边等他。挑完虫卵之后是清洗和切除，最后是缝合的动作。被打了麻醉针的患者感觉不到疼痛，却全程都瞪大了凹陷的双眼，一动不动地看着自己的伤口。那种木然的神色让伊沃感到很不自在，为了避免和他对视，他只好四处打量着帐篷里的陈设。右边的病床上躺着一个肚腹高高隆起的未成年女孩，她应该已经有了好几个月的身孕了，细瘦的手腕上扎着营养吊瓶的钢针。这个诡异又凄惨的画面令伊沃马上回想起了自己前来这里的理由，他厌恶地皱起了眉头。女孩马上注意到了他的表情变化，她孱弱的脸孔上写满了羞愧，却又因为愤怒而倔强地不肯转开脸。这种局面比刚刚还要难以对付，在尴尬和愧疚中，伊沃不得不再次集中精神，假装自己对缝合的过程感到好奇那样，和那个似乎已经定格了的患者一起盯着重新变得平整的伤口表面。<br/>
也许是因为手指比一般人更长一些，队长打起外科手术结的动作也格外顺畅。剪断多余的缝合线之后，他轻声和患者交代了几句什么，这才摘掉了口罩和手套，抬头看向伊沃：<br/>
“我们出去吧？”<br/>
炊事班正在烧火做饭，从准备食物的帐篷里传来食物的香气。三三两两有人坐在自己的营帐外面，用分发的固体酒精煮咖啡。不知道士兵们从哪里搞来了一个飞镖靶子，他们把圆盘钉在一块竖起的木板上，每有一个人掷中靶心，围在四周的观众都会高声起哄。脚下踩着干燥的红土地，伊沃漫无目的地向前走着，走过一群绕着单杠比赛引体向上的军士时，他突兀地问道：<br/>
“Shin，喜欢救人吗？”<br/>
大概是因为同样没什么急事，他的队长只是一言不发地跟在他旁边。听见伊沃的问题，他委婉地表示了同意：<br/>
“可能吧？大概五岁的时候，我曾经很想当个医生。”<br/>
虽然真正杀人的机会并没有一般人想象的多，可突击队的训练宗旨，就是把每个人都培养成高效的杀戮机器，更何况眼前这个家伙是队里数一数二的射击和搏击高手。不知道他是不是在说真的，伊沃只好干巴巴地笑了两声：<br/>
“哈哈……那怎么来了这里？”<br/>
“因为医学院很贵吧。”<br/>
“你以前家里到底是做什么的啊？”<br/>
“啊……我是孤儿院长大的。”<br/>
也许是第一次吧，队长正面回答了这个问题。是知道了不如不知道的答案，伊沃感觉自己眼下的皮肤因为更剧烈的尴尬而绷紧了。他张开嘴，道歉的话堵在嗓子眼里。可慎也微笑着摇了摇头：<br/>
“没关系。我记得你说过，你家里有三个姐姐？”<br/>
“两个姐姐，还有一个妹妹。”因为提及了自己的妹妹，伊沃咬了咬牙，终于下定了决心：“不知道为什么，我这两天总是梦到她们。”<br/>
“因为楼里死掉的那个女孩吗？”<br/>
似乎并不意外他会这么说，队长温柔地叹了一口气。没想到自己的心思居然这么容易被看穿，伊沃反而被噎住了，过了好一会儿，他才吞吞吐吐地回答说：<br/>
“……我说不上来。”<br/>
他们走到一片篱笆网前，这里已经是大营的边界了，另一边是机场修整后的跑道，负责一些小型运输机的起降工作。每到晚上，跑道上的灯都会被点亮，吸引来附近不少家里点不起灯的住民。他们在带刺的铁网面前站了一会儿，又出发向营门的方向走去。听说早上有两拨不成器的武装力量拿着长枪短炮在城里吵了一架，被派出去维持秩序的骑兵这时候刚回来。装甲车开过的时候，巨大的车胎扬起了不少尘土。跟从炮台里探出头的熟人打了个招呼，慎也再次停下了脚步：<br/>
“以前在乌干达的时候，我也见过一个那样的女孩。……后来她死了，我开始整晚整晚地做噩梦。”<br/>
“那，你是怎么办的呢？”被他简单粗暴的回忆转折打了个措手不及，伊沃惊讶地左右甩了甩脑袋。也许是觉得他的反应很可笑，他的队长从鼻子里笑出了声。不知道为什么，这样的笑容，竟然比伊沃之前熟悉的微笑来得真诚了不少。他说：<br/>
“我好好地学会了怎么打外科结，然后用每个可能的机会把别人的伤口缝起来。”<br/>
“哈……你这活我可干不了。”听明白了他的建议，伊沃直截了当地拒绝了他，“毕竟比起救活他们，我还是希望看到他们一开始就是完完整整的。”<br/>
“那也许是，你并不适合当个突击队员呢？”<br/>
“……你说什么？”<br/>
似乎已经意识到了自己刚刚所说的话是能够令对方无比愤怒的判词，日本人回过头，宽慰似的看着下级军士年轻的脸庞。但他陈述着的口吻，依然和之前一样坚定和平静：<br/>
“我说，也许你应该考虑退出。”</p><p>在说什么呢，这个家伙。<br/>
如果对方不是突击队的兄弟，不是自己敬重的小队长，也许在这种话出口的时候，伊沃就会把他狠狠地揍一顿吧。可是偏偏，在走到这一步的道路上，自己经历过的每一种困苦，对方都原模原样地体会过，可他却还是说出了这种话。<br/>
……那一定是因为，他早就看穿了自己吧？<br/>
“切尼，我知道，那是你的理想。为了理想可以战胜自己的本能，那说明你很坚强。坚强很好。”<br/>
“可是，习惯做噩梦，从来都不是一件好事。”<br/>
“所以，你应该做一些事情，想想办法，让噩梦停止。但是，万不得已的时候，希望你记住，你永远都有退出这一个选项。”<br/>
三年后的圣诞前夜，坐在索马里法军大营的帐篷里，伊沃再次想起了当初的对话。他刚刚和家人通过电话，二姐再嫁的婚礼就在新年后，因为参加了交换生的项目，他的小妹妹却还在巴黎。也许是想和自己的哥哥更近一点的缘故，那是她这么多年来一直心心念念想去的地方。这一年里发生了不少事情，得偿所愿变成了法国人的哈恩终于成功地转去做了文职，接到通知的那一天，他年轻的妻子在电话那一头哭得泣不成声。而他们的队长，在十年的服役期满之后没有再续，不管上级有多想留他下来，他仍然选择了退出。当然，在编制上，他早已经不是伊沃的队长了。因为不肯更换国籍，慎也在队里的军衔始终停留在下士长这一步。伊沃自己却在那次谈话之后不久通过了士官升职的考核，变成了能独立带队的中士。<br/>
上一次听见家人的声音是几个月前了。出于不想让他们担心的心情，伊沃并没有告诉他们自己之前遭遇的事故。由于他的一次决策失误，他和自己的队员一同乘坐的侦察车轧上了路边伏击的炸弹。他的同僚，一个去年刚加入突击队的年轻人被冲击波抛到了半空，掉下来的时候摔断了颈椎。可伊沃自己的伤却并不严重，除了背后的轻度灼伤，让他之后的几个星期都只能靠肚子平躺，和将来可能会留下的丑陋的伤疤之外，似乎没有什么值得大惊小怪的。<br/>
就像突击队里的每个士兵一样，为了证明自己，在军团踏过的土地上留下自己的姓名，他们都有需要付出的东西。确实，万不得已的时候，每个人都有主动退出的权利。可是，因为无法放弃属于军团顶端的荣耀，除非被死亡的阴影所笼罩，又极少有人会真正地选择离开。一直到这个时候，伊沃才明白当初队长的话。可此刻的他却孤身一人，在前线寂寞的平安夜，他的耳边环绕着帐篷外庆祝节日的士兵们吟唱的歌声，而他无法抑制地想到，那其中已经缺了一个人，或者更多的，更多的其他人。<br/>
他拨通了队长走之前留给自己的号码。如预想中的一样，在漫长的、倒数的等待音之后，始终没有人拿起电话的听筒。</p><p>“Shin。”<br/>
“你还记得三年前的时候吗？”<br/>
“我已经习惯做噩梦了。你说得对，那并不是好事。”<br/>
“当时我忘了问你，你的噩梦，它们曾经停止过吗？”<br/>
“你骗了我，是吗？”<br/>
“不管做什么，它们都不会停止。”</p><p>在语音信箱留下了最后的讯息，年轻的捷克军人拿起了自己的法玛斯步枪。<br/>
把枪口对准了自己的喉咙，他扣动了扳机。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>那个，我澄清一下：伊沃没死，他的法玛斯卡壳了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 覆水</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>从很远的地方，传来小提琴的演奏声。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>是意大利音乐家帕格尼尼的17号作品，D大调如歌的乐章。这是一首小提琴和吉他的合奏曲目。帕格尼尼以这两种乐器为主题写过很多旋律，传闻是他迷恋上了一位演奏吉他的美丽女性，就在谱曲的时候寄托了自己对思慕之人的心声。或许是因为这个故事本身，加上父亲和母亲第一次共同演奏就是这一支曲子，它成了他们之间的定情乐章。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>在清司上小学之前，经常可以看到他们演出二重奏时凝视着对方的场面。但后来母亲的忧郁症日渐严重，她的小提琴就被锁在了沾满灰尘的盒子里。而身为药剂师的父亲，光是在妻子和工作之间周旋就已经够呛，更加不会有什么弹琴的心思了。倒是时不时的，他会播放上一张CD，好像是为了让母亲在他不在家的时候心情好一点似的。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>今天的情况却不太一样。不是机械会传出的流畅和光滑的乐音，而是太久没有被演奏的弓弦碰擦时干涩的响声，应该是拖到太阳快要落山才起床的母亲心血来潮，想找回一点她过去身为首席提琴手的骄傲了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>但是，稍微有一点骄傲的话，就不可能会忍受从自己手里发出这种声音吧？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>也许是三十秒之后，是木头砸到地板上的开裂声，然后是母亲歇斯底里的哭声。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>真吵啊。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>本来是在无所事事的摆弄着飞机模型，因为母亲一直哭个不停，心情变得很烦躁，手上用力不均，竟然把一边的起落架弄断了。那是按照波音767的设计图纸制作的仿真拼图件，似乎是因为原型的首飞日期和自己的生日相同，才被买来当做礼物。比起了解这一类大型机械背后的工作原理，分解事物这件事情本身更能使清司产生兴趣，所以每当有空闲的时候，他就会一遍遍地把那个拆开，再重新拼起来，现在已经熟悉到了可以闭着眼睛说出每个零件位置的程度了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>不过既然坏掉了，也就完全失去了使用价值，干脆扔掉好了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>索性把侧翼和尾翼一起粗暴地掰下来，连同摔到地上的起落架一起扔到了废纸篓里。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>那个时候，母亲从房里走了出来。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>她穿着白色的裙子，是山口百惠在电视里穿过的那种式样，还很少见地梳了头发，脸上甚至还化了淡妆。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>是要出门吗？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>明明都没有朋友家可以去了，可能又是父亲的晚餐新点子之类的吧，所以才会把初恋那个年代的衣服拿出来。可为了这种事情打扮得这么整齐也太可笑了，反正住在这个家里的人都知道，那条裙子最后都会被随随便便扔在地上。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>她停在自己面前，单薄的影子挡住了一点灯光。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“清司。”</em>
</p><p>一盆水被倾倒在了地上。<br/>感觉到浑身发热，像刚刚结束晨跑似的，清司的心口疯狂地勃动着。下半身的海绵体膨胀到了陌生的大小，他的阴茎在一个人的身体里，双手掐住了他的脖颈。<br/>清醒之后，手心突然脱力，那个人剧烈地咳嗽了起来。他的肩背抖动着，一边挣扎着向胸腔里输入空气，一边又像是随时都能吐出带着腥气的血沫来。<br/>……刚刚发生了什么？<br/>为了寻找可以支撑自己做出判断的线索，拼命地回想着断片之前发生的事情，却反而是更久远的记忆，先一步出现了。</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>“喜欢？……是在说我吗？”</em>
    <br/>
    <em>安静地接受了清司精心策划的自我剖白，对方却像是刚刚识破了人生之中最荒诞的谎言那样，冷漠地和他对视着：</em>
    <br/>
    <em>“如果我告诉你，我不想离开这里，更希望你杀了我呢？”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>因为听到了那样的回答，知道自己一早就被看穿了的自己，做出了什么样的表情呢？按照逻辑来判断，应该是惊讶、否认和不满所重叠的情绪，所集合成的悲伤与懊悔。眼神里流露出一丝不解的话，这样的剧目也许还可以继续下去。可也许是因为，那种变色龙的伪装被捕食的苍鹰所破解，全身的鳞甲一片片剥离的愤怒和挫败感，使清司完全忘记了原先设定好的程式。他的面部肌肉失控了：</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>“在说什么胡话啊？”</em>
    <br/>
    <em>“抱歉。”好像是刻意在模仿清司之前那些毫无诚意的道歉，对方的眼睛里是冰冷的火焰，他压低了声音，一字一顿地解释着：“……只是个不恰当的玩笑而已。”</em>
    <br/>
    <em>“……玩笑？你是真的在那么想吧？”</em>
    <br/>
    <em>“就算是那样，又跟你有什么关系呢？”</em>
    <br/>
    <em>“没关系？……是啊，反正都感觉不到愧疚，干脆把别人变成杀人犯也无所谓。要是对方已经变成犯罪者了，会不会死在这里，当然也不在你这个已经达成了愿望的人的考虑范围之内——可真是实用的逻辑。明明想去死的话，随便找个楼顶跳下去就好了吧？你是连那样的勇气都没有吗？”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>在视线的角落里，卡尔的影子停留在靠近门边的地方，床脚滚落着空掉的玻璃容器，那是原来装着低度数甜酒的红酒瓶。因为补充能量的迫切需要，尽管明知道卡尔是在用酒精报复自己先前所说的话，还是假装充满热情地喝掉了大半部分。根据手表的时间，距离刚才不过过去了一个小时，可一团浆糊的脑子却欺骗了他，把这段时间像面团一样拉伸延展，使它变得仿佛有日夜交替那么漫长。<br/>……到底是怎么回事呢？<br/>也许是因为，自己是真的在生气吧？<br/>生气的是，对方竟然做出了那样不负责任的宣言。而让怒火发酵的，则是清司比任何人都清楚，眼前这个人绝对是认真的。所以，他的不负责任本身，很可能会连累到自己接下来的人生。<br/>被无法遏制的愤怒驱使着，怀揣着报复心，和之前假装的温存和心动全然相反地进入并使用了那具躯体。而对方甚至没有一丝一毫的挣扎，就像是他最后残存的那一丝生命，也被自己所揭露的事实所带走了那样，他木然地合着眼睛，毫无抵抗地承受着自己粗暴的动作。可是，以为会因为对方的顺从而得到满足的心情，却像是翻滚到地上扎到钉子的橡胶人偶一样，飞快地瘪了下去。连同性交这件事情本身，都失去了天然的意义。<br/>说起来……一个想死的人，又为什么会需要对别人的人生负责呢？<br/>突然意识到了问题的重心，在那种情况下，好像灵魂离体了似的，突然想起了小时候的事情。<br/>从熟悉的窗户的边角里，夕阳缓慢地坠落下去。日光在白日里是无色的，只要日轮高高地悬在遥不可及的地方，许多人就都意识不到它照亮的色彩。可每当太阳将要消失的时候，却会把自己染成通红的血色，来昭示自己的存在感了。<br/>和夕阳相同的血色的光斑，在母亲的身上跳动着，为了抓住那一点属于过去的影子，她试着对着自己深爱着的儿子微笑。可一定是因为，她已经太久太久，没有真正地感觉到喜悦了，那种拙劣的伪装，连当时不过七岁的清司都能看穿。<br/>不知道为什么，明明掌握一切相关知识的父亲，居然还会天真地觉得，那样的母亲，还可以依靠对自己的羁绊而感觉到幸福。根本到了那个程度的重症抑郁患者，脑中的化学成分循环早就没有办法维持正常的工作机能了。应该越是想到珍爱的亲人和爱人，越是会觉得自己的存在不被祝福，会给他们带来负累才对。<br/>可是……她和自己说了什么呢？<br/>因为一开始并没有好好听，现在已经完全记不得了。<br/>在那之后的第二天，母亲就割腕自杀了。<br/>虽然抢救及时，那一次的她并没有成功，但从那天起，她的药量又被再次加大了，家里的刀具都被锁了起来。甚至，父亲每隔半个小时，就会心神不定地打电话回去。哪怕是在工作时间，只要电话没有被接起来，他都会千方百计地找人去确认她的安全。<br/>后来连他的精神也濒临崩溃，也是理所当然的了。</p><p>……我是不是，做了无法被原谅的事情？<br/>如同被闪电击中了那样，清司震惊地看着自己弯曲的五指。<br/>原本只是简单的，被支配欲所驱使的性交过程，却在卡尔推波助澜的命令之下，变成了恶毒的绞刑。可是，因为自己的神智还没有完全泯灭，每次在对方将要窒息的边缘，他的手腕就会被不知名的外力所束缚，而无法更进一步。<br/>可即使是这样的状态，也并不正常。<br/>一个从出生就没有共情的人，当然也不可能会有什么悔过之心。或许是因为根本感受不到自己的悲伤，才无法推己及人。可是，正是因为这种致命的遗传缺陷，清司才时刻对自己的冲动保持警惕。他用整个青少年时期学会的第一课，就是如何掩饰自己的冲动——如果发生在自己身上，本人却没有办法接受的事情，就是社会规范无法容忍的事情。在无数次经验总结，和理性思考的结果下，清司逐渐发现了，违背规范所付出的代价往往都比实行冲动获得的快乐更持久，就算是出于单纯的利益性思考，平时的他也绝不会犯下这么低级的错误。<br/>几乎是下意识地，他回过头去看着地上的酒瓶。<br/>卡尔这个家伙……在里面加了什么东西吗？<br/>仿佛是在印证他的猜测，躲在暗处的卡尔用蛇一样粘滑的声音催促着他：<br/>“怎么了，先生，你为什么不继续呢？”<br/>那当然是因为，我并不想继续啊。<br/>可是……我真的不想吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 焦土</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>自己正在腐烂。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>是一具吊颈而死的，旅人的尸体，被悬挂在枯树的枝干上。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>侵犯着自己的中年男人，把被迫抬起的膝弯搁在他毛发丛生的小臂上，那里虬结的肌肉，是被砍掉枝叶后盘根错节的枝干。短粗的手指从后面进入，指面干燥的死皮，是失去水分的树皮，粗暴地刮擦着脆弱的甬道。属于鬣狗的舌头在皮肤上游荡着，因为上面生满了倒刺，每一寸被口水弄脏的地方，都连皮带肉地脱落下来，露出了内里粉红色的腐肉。已经在热风里萎缩的血管，被尖牙的啃食所割断了，从里面喷涌出发臭的脓血。之后的掠食者，是生长着巨大翅膀的猛禽。它们把腥臭的鸟喙塞进了残尸的食道里，尖利的角质啄开了包裹着颈椎的组织，暴露出因为体重而断裂的关节。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>他坠了下去，身体直直落进了冰冷的湖水里。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>接连不断地撞击水面的闷响，被两岸寂静的雨林所吞咽，就像是一场迟来的春雨，雨滴沉沉地打在一汪死水汇聚的池塘上。从涟漪的中心探出头，一扇扇浅绿色的降落伞漂浮在发黄的湖面上方，如同一片片硕大的，枯萎而皱缩的莲叶，在吸水的过程中逐渐下沉。在被胀满的布料带着自己一同沉底之前，把自己从背后的伞包里解开，侧过身体，双腿蹬着水面，开始向靠近那一侧的岸边游去。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>岸上是覆盖着枯叶的湿土地，身上背负着沉重的装备，每向前踏出一步，穿着的靴子都会在地上踩出清晰的脚印，又被从天而降的雨帘冲刷得模糊了，淹没在半人高的杂草下面。是暴雨季的乌干达，陪伴着军人们的只有高大的芭蕉树林，它们的叶片是天然的伞形屏障，同时遮蔽了头顶伤人的紫外线和间歇泼下的大雨，却也掩盖了潜藏的危险前征。不知道已经走了走了多久，天色暗了又明，眼前却始终是黑漆漆的绿色，只有两侧遮蔽视线的枝叶因为重量塌陷下来的时候，才偶尔有日光从开阔的顶端照耀进来。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>在潮湿而压抑的空气里，忽然有枪声响了起来。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>条件反射地找到最近的掩护蹲下，刚好躲过了一颗从上方掠过的子弹，弹头扎进了一边常绿乔木的树干里，撞击的一刻，装置的火药发生了小型的爆炸反应，如同蒙了布的鼓槌击中了平坦的鼓面。随后是接二连三的，弹片在阔叶里行走的声音。因为看不清楚子弹的来处，只是本能地举起枪杆，瞄准相反的方向射击。枪声在雨林里溅射开来，伴随着重物倒地的声音，有鲜血顺着断裂的树枝流淌到脚下，却独独看不见受伤的人影。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>他们……都去哪里了呢？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>身材精瘦的黑人士兵从半空降落，他有力的手臂勒住了自己的脖颈。经过训练的肌肉，不经思考就操纵着头颅向内侧转动，以保护正面脆弱的喉结和气管。下一步是抬起没有被压制的手臂，向上击打对方的下颚，在敌人失去抵抗的同时反转脚步。然而，预料到他动作的敌人松开了对肩膀的钳制，转而一把抓住了左边的手腕。左腿奋力向后蹬去，脚后跟攻击对方脆弱的裆部。关节被扭转的疼痛刚刚到达后脑，反抗军的战士已经因为吃痛而捂住了下半身，没有片刻喘息的时间，从腰间拔出了锋利的匕首，带着锯齿的锋芒没入了对方的后颈。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>然而，相同的麻痹感击中了他。</em>
</p><p>脖子上的压迫感消失了，眼前是模糊的人影。<br/>吊灯支离破碎的光斑落在清司的发梢上，这个男人正盯着自己的双手发呆，他的表情困扰又迷惑。<br/>……出什么事了吗？<br/>虽然想这样询问对方，可身体的每个部分都在燃烧着，连累到了发声的器官，就像用刀割开之后又被灌入了一捧细细碾磨后的食盐，甚至提不起去震颤它的勇气。刚刚还在侵犯着他的男人，他的脸孔是惨白的颜色，好像是真诚地为什么事情感到懊丧那样，轻轻地抱住了自己。<br/>……有什么事情，在令你难过吗？<br/>担忧着这样的事情的同时，熟悉的快感和痛感从下腹传来。因为阴茎在体内出入的动作，它们像两股互相纠缠的黑烟，汇聚成了回忆的炸弹。<br/>以前的时候，也有过这样的经历吧？<br/>是十年前的事情了。在慎也十九岁的时候，曾经和训练营的直属士官发生过关系。第一次是在办公室的桌子上，是中年的白人男性，出于最原始的欲望，用丝毫不带怜悯的方式剥夺了他的身份和自尊。当时刚刚通过通过征兵考核的新兵们，还在四个月的训练期内，如果没有办法顺利毕业，不说没有办法得到正式的合同，日后再来报名也不会被接受。对于等级制度森严的军队来说，上级的命令就是无法违抗的军令。撑不到结束而选择放弃，是相当一部分志愿军的寻常选择，同时却也会被老兵们认为，是服从性和意志力不足所导致的结果，自然也不会有人想去深究背后到底发生了什么。更何况，在对方第一次试着把性器塞进他嘴里的时候，他已经试着反抗过一次了，代价是训练的时候被不断地挑刺，连累所有新加入的同僚们为此一起受罚。在绝对服从的威权条例下，任何的反抗都不会有效果，这样残忍的事实，是签订了志愿军合同的双方都心知肚明的法则。新兵需要忍受体罚，辱骂和刻意的羞辱，本来是他早就预料到的考验，可在那件事情发生之前，慎也却从没有想过，自己还可以面临这样的命运。<br/>说到底，那不过是报应吧？<br/>还没有成年的慎也，曾经会肖想女性的身体。和同龄人一样，他用海报上裸露的胸脯来麻痹自己的神智。对着色情刊物自渎也是偶尔会做出的选择，只是，身体愈发沉溺于片刻欢乐的幻想里，等他清醒过来的时候，灭顶的罪恶感就愈发地难以忍受。<br/>为什么……我还可以感觉到快乐呢？<br/>从来都不需要仔细回想，那样令他作呕的记忆一直栖息在他心底的某一块，和刚发生的那天一样栩栩如生。刺入肛门的阴茎，抠挖着尿道入口的手指，和在皮肉的每一寸游走的舌头，每一种触摸着他的器官，都像是蜜蜂的口器，吸食着他对性本身的渴望。被像器具一样使用了身体，不过是用最残酷的方式，让他再次认清了自己的现实：一缕苟延残喘的游魂，栖息在一具背负罪孽的空壳里。<br/>可是，已经忍受了这样的屈辱，至少也要用这段经历换来一点什么吧？本着这样的期望，才坚信自己绝对不可以退出，可被强迫侵犯的经历却没有就此停止。一直到培训结束后三个月，他被正式派去了科西嘉岛的驻地，那段单方面的性关系才宣告结束。<br/>没有关系。因为是自己的错，只要是报应的话，什么样的痛苦都没有关系；只要能够活下去的话，剩下的所有事情都不重要——是因为怀着这样的信念，才能支持到现在。<br/>可是，为什么呢？</p><p>加入突击队之前，作为伞兵团的成员，慎也在乌干达的第一次任务，是法国和常年驻扎在本地的英军的联合行动，目标是解救被在国家北部流窜的抵抗军所绑架的英国籍人质。原本进度一切顺利，在预定地点成功登陆之后，行军三十公里就是情报中抵抗军藏身的村庄。意外的是，对方不知道从什么地方获得了有军队将要前来的情报，提前在自己熟悉的雨林里设置了伏击。两拨人马在暴雨停止后的清晨狭路相逢，虽然敌人的火力和战斗力都不突出，但占据地形优势的本地军人，还是打了空降兵们一个措手不及。在和队友们突破包围圈的过程中，演练好的阵营不断源源不断的敌人被冲散。最后，有两名军团的同僚死在了任务途中，其中包括慎也打空了机枪子弹的第一任拍档，而他自己，也在和抵抗军搏斗的过程中被毒蛇咬伤，因此昏迷了整整三天。<br/>原定计划是，执行完任务的法军会乘坐直升机回到首都，修整之后直接坐运输机返回位于吉布提的训练基地。可因为有几位重伤的成员不适合长途跋涉，小部分人就被留在了更近的英军驻地。救回来的人质里，有一位是常年呆在战区前线的心理医生，没有随其余人质撤离的她，也和这批伤兵们一起住在军营里，在替自己疗伤的过程中，兼职开导其他饱受战争创伤的心灵。在她身边，经常会出现一位本地的黑人女性，据说是几年前叛军掳劫回去的女学生，获救之后被安置在附近的难民营里。不知道为什么，在身体里的毒素没有被清除干净，昏昏沉沉的日子里，慎也总是会在医疗队的帐篷里看见她的身影。<br/>“她是想谢谢你。被你的战术匕首戳了后脑的那个家伙，是她名义上的丈夫。”在被问起的时候，杰出的心理医生，那位四十多岁的中年白人女性带着极端厌恶的表情向他解释说：“被强奸的时候，她不过只有十四岁，是我最糟糕的案例之一了。我没办法放她总是一个人呆着，毕竟，这片大陆上没几个安全的男人。”<br/>刚刚成年的女性，有一对麋鹿一样无暇的大眼睛，和形状姣好的乳房。慎也唯一一次见过它们的形状，是在自己居住的大营帐篷里。随着同袍们逐渐伤愈，兵团的军人们将要离开的日子也越来越近。得到了消息的女性，在某一天的上午前来找他，在他意识到发生了什么事情之前，对方在他面前脱掉了自己的上衣。她本应该饱满而光洁的乳房上方，有无数道不同的虐待方式留下的伤疤。而那对柔软的乳房之间的沟壑里，晃动着一件银色的十字架，是医生在疗程中留给她的信物。用手指握着十字架的尾端，年轻的女性看着他的眼睛：<br/>“你可以……带我走吗？”<br/>他们有过几次不多的会面，过程中，两个人都磕磕绊绊地操纵着肢体语言以辅助交谈。事实上，为了避免给她造成更多的伤害，医生再三警告过慎也，像她这样的受害人，因为长期处于被剥夺希望，见不到将来的心理状态之中，所以一旦原先控制她的对象消失不见，习惯会先于理智，将她投向另一个强势的拯救者。可慎也并没有听从那样的忠告。所以，站在陌生的帐篷里，蹩脚而吃力地说着不熟悉的词句，年轻的女性试图用形状优美的胳膊环住他的脖颈。在她的身体贴上来之前，因为被触发了不愉快的回忆，就像逃跑似的，慎也用力把她推远了。身体移动到了更靠近大门的方向，他摇了摇头：<br/>“我不明白，我不明白你的意思。”<br/>只要愿意的话，他原本有无数种途径可以把她带离这个地狱，可他只是从来没有想过罢了。就像被冰封的刺猬，那个时候的他，本能地渴求着所有外界来源的情感表示，却在它们真正到来的时候，对那样致命的热情熟视无睹。所以，就像是命中注定的果报，在那之后不久，女孩居住的难民营遭到了敌对宗教武装势力的攻击，一枚贴着墙根的炸弹夺走了曾经令她骄傲和痛苦的第二性征，也永远地带走了她的生命。<br/>他亲眼见到了她死前的残躯，与之相关的噩梦，是占据慎也过去的人生中的每一个夜晚，无数噩梦中全新的一环。即使他学会了如何打出完美的外科手术结，把大部分在前线的轮休时间都耗费在医疗队里，它们也从没有停止过。<br/>就算是这样，他总是想着，假如自己能多多少少帮到某一个人的话，作为一个理应死去多时的幽灵，他原本已经冰冷的灵魂，也应该多少能散发出一些热度来吧？<br/>可是，明明有永远让噩梦结束的办法，为什么偏偏他不能去试一试呢？</p><p>
  <em>“他把双手放在桌子上。小狐狸拿来了盛着花汁的盘子和笔。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>从神智的里端突然投射出来的，是母亲的声音。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>不管用什么时候的眼光来看，母亲都是非常美丽和温柔的女性。幼时的慎也躲藏在她无处不在的庇荫之下，却从没有想过有朝一日，那样的温柔会突然从自己的生命里消失。所以，因为自己愚蠢的，属于男孩子的自尊，他一次次地拒绝着她的好意。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>回忆的幻象里，带着笑容的母亲文静地坐在窗前，小小的奈绪子趴在她的膝盖上。听到自己走过来的声音，母亲转过头看着他：</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“征司，想一起听故事吗？”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>……那是个什么样的故事呢？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>记忆里有和桔梗花相关的词句，和跟奈绪子争辩的琐碎痕迹。争论的重点，似乎是自己坚持认为，所谓蓝色的桔梗花其实应该是紫色之类的无聊的问题。除此之外，因为自己嫌弃那个落魄的童话太过女孩子气，所以完全没有在意主要的情节。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>依稀能看到奈绪子噘着嘴不服气的样子，却好像隔着一层纱幔似的，再也想不起更多的细节了。记忆从来都不可靠，何况就连保存着他们样子的照片都早已现出了疲态。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>原来，已经过去那么久了啊。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>……征司，征司。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>就连他自己，都快要忘记那个名字了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>勉强被塞进喉咙里的东西，是作为繁殖器官的男性性表征。因为从来都没有过反抗的资格，逐渐意识到这一点的自己，只能顺从施暴者的意思，主动学习每一种用唇舌取悦男性的办法。只要对方早一点在他的嘴里发泄掉过剩的欲望，自己就能躲掉对身体伤害更大的直接性行为，和之后对于训练本身的影响。到最后，慎也自己都惊讶于，他居然能把这件事情做的这么好，以至于那个男人真的认为，他会在这件事情中获得快感，而变本加厉地纠缠着他。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>用手指摁住了他的颈椎，男人加力把阴茎捅到了靠近食道的地方。为了防止可能的呕吐反射，他的头颅被死死地禁锢在了那个位置，就像是一件不值一提的器皿。也许对方再用力一点的话，他的颈椎骨会从后面被折断，又或者是，食道和气管都会被戳出一个大洞来。真的发生那种事情的话也不错吧？在失去理智的边缘，有些庆幸地抓紧了对死亡的期望。可下一秒，男人的另一只手摸到了自己因为跪姿而向后突出的臀部，粗糙的食指闯进了身体里。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>也许，也许那根本和性欲无关，只是横行无忌的本能受到规则的压制，才会想用报复的方式，从更脆弱的对象那里讨回来。不仅是在军队里，每个会被统一的规定所拘束的群居团体最后都会变成这样，失去了对人生控制地位的人，就一定要从其他地方得到补偿。因为人类的尊严是弹性的，被不断压缩到平面，反弹的时候才蹦的越高。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>所以，如果一个人不得不像他这样地活着，那这样可悲的生物，又真的还有被叫做人的资格吗？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>那么……不如就这样结束吧？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>让一切都结束吧。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>好不好？</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>小狐狸的那个童话故事出自安房直子《狐狸的窗户》，有兴趣的话可以找来看看。<br/>非洲剧情这里就没有了……这段是修文期临时加的，作为一个连非洲大陆都没踏上去过又最不爱看战争片的军盲写这段真的考据考到死。<br/>参照的资料包括但不仅有：关于外籍军团和非洲国家的各种纪录片，前法外中国军人的文字和视频采访，各种和非洲相关的官方文件，电影《太阳之泪》和《黑鹰坠落》。<br/>但总体来说还是：本故事纯属虚构，不映射任何真实人物和事件，如有雷同，是因为我匮乏的想象力和生活经验。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 善恶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>先生觉得，人类为什么会伤害同类呢？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>是遗传吧？镌刻在人类基因里的冲动，在社会化的过程中分化出不同的表现形式，但本质上还是相同的本能。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>那么，您认为人性是无法被改变的吗？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>改变并不是恰当的词。毕竟，以通行的心理学理论来说，人的性格特征也不过是一个个叠加的二元论模型：内向和外向、理性和感性、自私和无私，个体作为群体的一个个单独样本，分布在连接两端的直线上，形成一个区域多寡的统计曲线。要使群体性的人性发生变化的话，起码要把足够大的样本池往某一个统一的方向推进，所以，不如称之为演化会更合适吧？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>哎呀……这次是亚里士多德吗？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>或者说，是十六型人格。当然，作为一项人格测试，为了不使大多数人感觉受到冒犯，设计问卷的人会避免使用所有具有攻击性和褒贬意义浓厚的定义，所以，涵盖到被测试人个体的能力就会相对减弱了。在这个层面上，亚里士多德的十一种美德可能还要来得直接和纯粹一点吧？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>直接和纯粹？……先生是这样看那种片面的定义的吗？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>啊，鲁莽、冷漠、奢侈、傲慢、易怒、虚伪、自私又无耻。如果没有办法成功掩饰本性的话，这大概就是别人眼里的我吧？不过……就算是一个汇聚了所有缺点的糟糕人类，只要没有被制度和法律发现，那就可以被社会允许存在，这就是我的生存方式了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>可是，习惯性掩饰，难道不是等同于习惯性说谎吗？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>是这样没错。所以，像我们这样的人，可能从出生起就没有办法做个好人了吧。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>先生可真会说笑。那么，懦弱，放纵，狭隘，浮夸，粗野，刻薄又胆怯，先生是这样看我的吗？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>哈哈哈哈，看起来，郁君你是我的反面嘛。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>如果能让先生看到我的话，做您的反面也不错嘛。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>明明我一直都看着你啊，郁君。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>不，先生。先生是天上的月亮，月亮只是公平地看着每一个人，却从来都没有真正看到其中的任何一个吧？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>月亮吗？……这倒是个新奇的比喻，之前还没有人这样说过我呢。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>那我是第一个吗？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>啊，多半也是最后一个了吧。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>能够做先生的独一无二，真是太令我高兴了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>那是因为，郁君原本就是独一无二的嘛。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>……其实，先生，我刚刚想问的问题，原本是和个体有关的。不过，现在我已经知道答案了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>啊……是这样吗？抱歉。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>是啊。对于个体来说，一个人的人性，或者说是人格，在发生了某件特殊的事情，或者遇到了某个特殊的人之后，果然是可以被改变的吧？毕竟对于我来说，遇到先生您，就是令我改变的，最重要的人和事了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>听到郁君这样说，我可真是倍感荣幸。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>……那么，先生你呢？</em>
</p><p>世界缓慢地旋转着。<br/>是某种陌生的药物反应，在清司失控的头脑里转动着他的视觉。<br/>不知道为什么，他用于思考的那一部分功能似乎并没有受到确切的损害。只是，在理性能够正确剖析着利害的同时，他的情感机能却发生了某种微妙的变化。快乐、愤怒、厌恶和沮丧，他所熟悉的每一种情感都被无限放大了。冲动的本能更轻易地被它们所操纵，进而压制了他一贯高效的理性机器，使他变得鲁莽又胆怯。而在装置着这些情绪的房屋的角落，又有什么新的东西钻了出来。如同潘多拉的魔盒被打开了，释放出的却是密密麻麻的虫群，它们从坑洞里向外爬行着。从心脏到胃脏的地方，都传来了被啃噬的疼痛感。<br/>……我在做什么呢？<br/>先前发泄过的欲望，在囊袋的下方留下了濡湿的痕迹，现在却又在对方的甬道里面鼓胀了起来。并没有明确的和高潮相关的记忆，似乎是在恍惚之中的某一刻，那个点自然而然地来到了，就这么全数丢在了里面。<br/>抽出去的时候，刻意将沾着精液的前端磨蹭着腿根柔软的肌肤，在那里抹上了自己的颜色。说是生理作用的缘故，在高潮过后，男性会很快变得冷淡而嗜睡，眼下这两种情况却都没有出现，只剩下怪异的缺憾感，填满了癫狂又迟缓的头脑。<br/>被困在清司的身体和冰冷的栏杆之间，被他紧紧拥抱着的人近乎不可察觉地颤抖着。尽管两人互相接触到的地方，每一寸都被高热渗出的液体紧紧地黏在了一起，对方的身体却像正在逐渐出现僵直的尸体那样冷下去，原本就轻微凹陷的脸颊也变成了青紫色，从而使他显得更加脆弱而消瘦。也许是因为恐慌，在头顶令人眩晕的光线底下，他的瞳孔反而放大了，漆黑的虹膜反射出了更接近透明的色彩。<br/>是了，刚刚的酒，他也多少喝了一点吧？<br/>虽然不明白卡尔到底在那瓶酒里面放了什么，却能多多少少地猜到他想达成的效果。毕竟，自己的身体从未如此诚实地践行着原始的欲望。就像是出柙的猛兽，他残酷地一再占有了对方，却又像是在真诚地进行某种忏悔那样，一次次地把那个人拥进怀里。<br/>……为什么，我会想拥抱他呢？<br/>眼前这个人，有一具异常端正而美丽的面部骨骼，虽然和以前的交往对象是完全不同的类型，却有着比那些身量纤细的男性和女性都更加令他心动的易碎感，和与之矛盾的锋利五官。如果能在别的地方见面的话就好了，第一眼看到他的时候，清司就真切地这样期待着，是无法被否认的意识，悬停在他的脑海里。然而，那和喜欢与否并没有关系，只是单纯的对美本身的执着。如果那样的东西真的破碎了，平时的自己，也只会稍微觉得可惜吧？<br/>那么，那种从刚刚开始，就一直纠缠着胸腹的痛感，又是什么呢？<br/>更用力地把他抱紧，并且寄希望于，那种陌生的情绪会因此而消失。可是，在两个人的胸膛紧贴在一起的同时，令他惶恐的痛感却更加强烈了。就好像抱着一缕冰冷的游魂，在下一秒就会脱出肉体的桎梏那样，对方漂亮的头颅死气沉沉地低垂着。为了拼命从这具躯壳里压榨出一点热度，清司的左手抚摸着对方阴茎的根部，又一路捋到前端，在它兴奋地抬起头了之后，才小心翼翼地把自己重新放进了他的身体里。唇齿也甜腻地依偎上去，舌尖试探着撬开了他毫无动静的口腔，伴随着下半身缓慢而坚定的交合动作，舌头讨好似地前后移动，如同另一柄更柔软的性器，将他上下的空隙都一同填满了。<br/>被这样用心地服务着，那个人却全不领情，在再一次被性器穿透的瞬间，从他闭合的眼尾，有泪水止不住地渗了出来。可他恬不知耻的身体，却像是在热切地欢迎着外来物那样，紧紧地缠绕上来。咬着阴茎的入口，仿佛是温热而甜蜜的糖浆，让清司食髓知味，骨骼都被那样的甜美炖煮得软烂了，仍然难以自控地，要把自己送进更深的地方去。<br/>“……杀了我。”<br/>被他刻意地撞击到了前列腺，尽管清司如此真切地希望，自己也能为他带来些许属于快感的喜悦，男性的器官兴奋地摇晃着的同时，对方却发出了如同断颈的呻吟。他的嘴唇翕动着，轻声地重复着：<br/>“杀了我。”<br/>到底为什么呢？<br/>是有了什么样的理由，才会让一个人，想去结束自己的生命呢？<br/>执着地想为过去的疑惑找到一个答案，可也许是这样巨大而陌生的情感，彻底瘫痪了清司的思维，一时之间，他仿佛变成了双目失明的人，没有任何一段现实能够照进脑海里去。可与此同时，与过去相关的影像却接连不断地被播放了出来，那是一条漫长的，被冰封的河流，却像是被放映机拉动的胶片那样，流淌过古旧而肮脏的颜料：蓝色，绿色，黄色，橙色，红色，所有本可以鲜明热烈的色彩都被倾倒在了一起，它们融成了无止无歇的，粘稠的深灰色。<br/>深灰色的，母亲的阴影笼罩了他，这个赐予了他生命的女人难过地微笑着。<br/>“清司，清司。”<br/>一边呼唤着他的名字，她的眼里流出了血红色的泪水，嘴角却仍然是上翘的。轻柔地弯下腰，她迎面搂住了清司的身体。可年幼的清司却对那样悲痛的热情无动于衷，他一动不动地站在原地。被亲子的冷漠浇熄了对生命的最后一点渴望，她终于痛哭出声：<br/>“把别人的错误推到自己的儿子身上，我真是个糟糕的母亲。”<br/>“……可是，请你相信我，我爱你。”<br/>不知道为什么，从清司的眼眶里，也溢出了带着咸味的液体。一边困惑地哭泣着，他亲吻着那个人的嘴唇，并在那里品尝到了，属于两个人的泪水。<br/>……原来，我正在感觉到的，是悲伤吗？<br/>可悲伤本身……竟然是这么痛苦的情绪吗？<br/>迫切地想找回自己所熟悉的控制感，他下意识地向怀里的人索取着。如果能感受到足够的快感，所有的悲伤就一定都会被掩埋吧？可就像是要刻意打破清司的幻想，更多的泪水从那双漆黑的眼睛里滚落下来，像一只被扭转的天鹅，他哀鸣着：<br/>“杀了我。”<br/>灭顶的疼痛感裹挟着快感，在清司的血脉里流窜，跟随着心膜鼓动的频率，它被输送到全身，变成了火焚的烧灼感。眼前的世界被这团火焰所肢解了，他的视觉挛缩了成了小小的一团，只剩下对方哭泣着的脸孔。如同被欲望本身所凌迟了一般，那个人痛苦地央求着自己：<br/>“求求你，杀了我。”<br/>……是因为，就连活着本身，也会令你感到痛苦吗？<br/>那么，如果我帮你解脱的话，那样的痛苦就会消失了吗？<br/>被这种想法占据着头脑，每一根血管都恶毒地抽痛着。搁在男性的喉结上方的右手收紧了，五指变成了猛禽的指爪，指甲深深地陷进对方颈侧的皮肤里。可不知道为什么，全新的，滚烫的泪水，源源不断地从眼角滑落下来。它们像是旱季的沙漠里终于落下的雨水，却滋润不了干涸已久的荒地。贯穿了全身的痛感，不仅丝毫没有因为透彻的泪水而得到缓解，相反地，它像是一把尖锐的利刃，深深地切割进了胸肋之间，剜心一样地在肌肉丛中抠挖着。<br/>“对不起，对不起。可是……杀了我。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 白雪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“征司君，春假会怎么过呢？”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>春假前的最后一天，在大家都要准备回家的时候，坐在自己前面的泽口秋奈突然这样问他。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>似乎是因为身体不好所以不得不推迟入学时间的缘故，秋奈的年纪比班上的每个人都要大一些，可尽管如此，她仍然是班里最苍白瘦弱的女孩子。加上她文静又胆小的个性，每次她怯生生地开口说话，都好像是冬天温泉上的初雪，还没有触到地平面，就化成蒸汽飞走了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>在那个年纪，她的穿着普通，因为经常会请病假，平时也没有什么关系特别好的朋友。被不懂事的男孩子取笑欺凌的事情征司撞到过好几次，从记事起就被教育要保护女性的他忍不住要施以援手，但是秋奈却从来没有领过他的情，总是小小声的道谢之后就跑的无影无踪了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>好像还是第一次，她主动问自己什么事情。其实心里对她还有一点骄傲的好感，征司几乎被吓了一大跳，过了好久，才想起来要回答她：“没……没有想好。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“那么……这个周六是我的生日，可以请你过来吗？”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>其实，父母有带着兄妹两个一起去上越那边看海的打算，可是那个时候，却因为紧张而完全忘记了。直到已经答应下来回到家里，看见挂历上做的记号才发现大事不好。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>周五出发，要在那里呆上整个周末的话，就肯定会错过周六中午的约会了。虽然自己并不是很热衷于旅行，少去一次也没什么不同，但奈绪子因为年纪的缘故，之前甚至都没有到过信浓川另一边的地方，要是临时说要取消，她一定会很失望的吧。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>直说原因的话，爸爸妈妈说不定会同意的，可只要想到奈绪子一定会讨厌自己很久，小小的征司就陷入了两难的情绪低潮期。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>那天早上，临近出发之前，因为实在说不出口，不得已之下，征司不得不倒在地上假装起肚子疼来。虽然他的演技一向很差劲，但是当时实在是因为担心，全身都冒出了冷汗，加上父母不会怀疑他故意不去旅行，竟然就这么被他蒙混过关了。就连到第二天说要出门的时候，大家都是一脸担忧的样子。尤其是奈绪子，还特地替他拿来了加厚的防寒外套，在玄关小心翼翼地看着他穿上：</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“哥哥，你真的没事了吗？”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“我已经好啦……可是都怪我，害你都不能出去玩了。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“没有关系嘛，反正哥哥不在，就没有人陪我一起玩了。我才不要跟在他们后面呢。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>妹妹和妈妈一样温柔又漂亮，将来一定会有很多人喜欢吧。好像是爸爸和邻居经常会说这句话，尤其是那个时候，她的温柔简直让征司的歉意发酵到撑破心脏的程度了。只是，等他飞奔到秋奈家门口，看到她过来开门时的笑脸，马上又把那点歉意抛到脑后了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>没想到的是，那个晚上他真的发烧了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>听父亲说过说谎的人会被拔掉舌头的故事，吃了药之后，征司浑身发冷地躺在床上，心里还是发憷的。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>该不会是地狱的小鬼拿着火钳子来找我了吧……</em>
  <br/>
  <em>那么，为什么妈妈在尖叫呢？她又没有说谎啊……</em>
</p><p>他站在一片寂静的，寂静的雪林里。<br/>是整座城市都被大雪淹没的冬季，环绕着他的，高大的山毛榉树，早已因为严寒变得清癯而干枯了。只在细细的树枝，和同样瘦削的树干交界的地方，才勉强积压了一些新落下的雪痕。太阳已经消失了，唯一照亮前路的，是靠近地平线的那一点白光，把天和地的基调都变成了暗沉的蓝灰色。<br/>“哥哥，哥哥？”<br/>奈绪子的声音，从遥远的枝桠背后飘散出来，与之相伴的，还有父亲和母亲温暖的叮咛声：<br/>“征司，烟火一会儿就开场啦，你可不要跑远了。”<br/>“要加把劲跟上啊，征司君。”<br/>跟随着声音的召唤，双腿不自觉地快速摆动着。虽然暴露在外面的脸颊都冻得通红，小小的征司还是竭尽全力地向前跑，穿着的厚重的雪地靴，在皑皑的雪原上留下了长串孤独的脚印。<br/>自己应该离城市不远了吧？甚至透过稀疏交叉的树杆，都可以望见树林外围的房屋点亮的夜灯。可是，熟悉的交谈声却一直悬在他捕捉不到的地方。<br/>“爸爸？妈妈？”<br/>试着呼唤他们，张开嘴的一瞬间，冰冷的寒风倒灌了进来，把说出口的话都变成了结着白气的霜雪。而没有出口的音节，是冻结的冰锥，它们戳刺着狭窄的喉咙口，沿着食道和气管一路钻进了胸腔，使那里传来了窒息的疼痛。<br/>急促又深长地呼吸着，以维持快速奔跑所需要的氧气，吸进去的却是更多的，被碾碎的冰碴，它们同时打在脸上，将孩童幼嫩的肌肤割裂出了一道道伤口。他停了下来，手掌撑着两边的膝盖，以维持自己摇摇欲坠的体重。<br/>伴随着他的每一次呼气，阴森的树林都会被染上更多的，旋转着的色彩。它们像是倒转的星辰，自下而上地坠落着，为高处的世界堆积起一扇圆形的光幕。那扇光幕从正前方开始，流畅地向两侧延展，把落单的男孩包裹在里面，替他带来了一丝虚幻的暖意。<br/>突然，一记尖锐的哨声自远方传来，是女人凄厉的尖叫声，划破了无星的夜晚。<br/>母亲纤弱的身体倒映在光幕的圆弧上，她凄惨地倚靠着地面，如同一只被捕兽夹困住了前腿的梅花鹿。拿着屠刀的猎人站在她面前，复数的影子叠合在一起，是传说故事里的赤发恶鬼，嗜血的獠牙嗟嗟地摩擦着。<br/>“放开她，快放开她！”<br/>父亲是生有大角的羚羊，他被锯断了一边的羊角，鲜血从头顶不住地往下流淌，把他的左眼也弄得一塌糊涂。被困在坚固的钢铁笼子里，他从栅栏里伸出自己的前腿，试图去抚摸受伤的母亲。可冰冷的金属阻隔了他的身体，眼看着刀锋剖开了母鹿的肚腹，在悲痛中，他发出了狼一样的长号：<br/>“求求你们，放了她。”<br/>拼命想撞破隔离的藩篱，去到更靠近他们的地方。可心肺里全是被冷风割破的血腥味，经过狂暴而无用的挣扎，男孩的身体跪倒了在雪地上。从他脸颊的伤口中，不断滚落暗红色的液体，它们一滴一滴地砸进了地面，在积雪的表面留下了一个个漆黑的深坑。<br/>“哥哥，你为什么在哭呢？”<br/>穿着花裙子的奈绪子突然出现在他身边，她是一只斑斓的蝴蝶，尽管一边的翅膀已经破碎，残缺了部分美丽的花纹，她的身体仍然轻盈且柔软。轻盈地，她在这狭小的空间里跳跃着：<br/>“觉得难受的话，要跟我一起走吗？”<br/>伸出手抓住她伸过来的小臂，假如自己可以和她一样长出翅膀，大概就能飞出这道幕墙，去向爸爸妈妈所在的地方了吧？这样期待着的男孩站了起来，他用尽全身的力气，拼命地向上蹦起，可他的脑袋撞到了坚冰一样的墙体。<br/>疼痛使他清醒过来。奈绪子消失了，鹿和羚羊的尸体倒伏在光幕外面的雪地上，他们无声又无息，只有两对失去了光彩的眼睛，悲哀地大睁着。</p><p>
  <strong>嘘。</strong>
</p><p>有温热的泪水落到脸颊上。<br/>身体陷进了紧密的拥抱里，是一艘触礁的船，在温暖的海水里漂浮着。<br/>短暂的空隙令他恢复了意识，在眩晕中睁开眼睛，抱着他的男人的脸颊上，有两条泪水凝成的河流，它们蜿蜒而曲折，河水接连不断地投向尽头的悬崖，翻起了白色的浪花。<br/>你又是为了什么在哭呢？<br/>耳边回响着对方之前所说的话——把别人变成杀人犯也没关系吗？连主动去死的勇气都没有吗？——是没有办法辩驳的事实，在他混沌的头脑里盘旋着。<br/>所以……是我令你难过了吗？<br/>无法抑制地因为这个念头感受到内疚，慎也轻轻地摇了摇头，用力牵动嘴角，他习惯性地挤出一个微笑，希望能够借此令对方感觉到安心。可因为自己的回应，从对方的眼球下面，变本加厉地流出了更多的液体。一边努力地压抑着哭声，他断断续续地向自己道歉：<br/>“对不起……对不起。”<br/>想伸出手，反过去拥抱那个哭泣着的灵魂，可双手动弹不得。<br/>没关系……<br/>没关系的。<br/>你说得对，不是你的错。<br/>试着这样告诉对方，一直受到压迫的声带却无法被正常的震动，只是干枯地上下拉扯着，像没有被好好保养的弓弦，在琴架上发出了破旧的响声。<br/>而且……我早就应该死了啊。<br/>如果那个时候，我就跟他们一起走了的话，之后的一切，也都不会发生了吧。<br/>早一点，早一点结束这一切，那是我自私的愿望罢了……你又为什么要为此难过呢？</p><p>
  <em>被梦中的尖叫声所惊醒，小小的征司张开了眼睛。在他模模糊糊的视线里，有一个男人的背影。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>自己好像昏过去了，昏过去之前，似乎听到了奈绪子的声音，可现在她不见了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>不知道怎么回事，身体里一点力气都没有。有什么东西盖在脸上，因为手臂麻得抬不起来，也没有办法把它拿下来，只能透过下边缘的空隙，勉强分辨出男人在床边翻找着什么的样子。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>他是谁呢？又为什么会在家里？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>用力偏转过头颈，没有被遮住的右眼恍惚扫到地板上有什么东西。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>那是……奈绪子？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>她小小的躯体扭曲成了奇怪的角度，脚上的拖鞋也掉了一只。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>躺在地板上睡觉可是会着凉的，家里有自己一个病人就够了，这种会让爸爸妈妈担心的事情，平时最懂事的妹妹才不会做呢。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>而且，这样睡着一定很不舒服吧，可是她却一动不动。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>奈绪子……奈绪子？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>试着张开嘴去喊她，却怎么都发不出声音，大概是因为还在发烧吧，嗓子里干得难受，连被挡住脸的软布返回来的呼吸都是滚烫的。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>说起来，今天晚上，奈绪子是和爸爸妈妈一起睡的吧？既然她在这里，他们又去哪里了呢？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>对了……妈妈刚刚……</em>
  <br/>
  <em>因为歪着脑袋回想刚刚发生的事情，脸上的东西滑到了一边，仔细看才发现，那是自己睡觉用的枕头。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>听到枕头落地的声音，陌生的男人转过了身，看到征司的一瞬间，他的脸上露出了惶恐的表情，双腿因此撞到了身后的柜子。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>……你没事吧？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“嘘。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>匆忙用带着手套的掌心捂住了他的嘴，男人朝征司做了一个噤声的动作。他的额头上都是汗渍，衬衫的领口也乱糟糟的：</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“不要出声。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“救命……”</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“救命……”</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“谁来救救我们。”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>是了。妈妈在哭。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>她的哭声从楼下传过来，夹杂着男人们的笑骂声，变得陌生又可怖了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>恐怖的记忆一段段地苏醒过来，陷入昏迷之前最后见到的脸，和眼前男人的面目重叠了。末尾的映像，是他拿起一旁的枕头，牢牢地捂住了自己的口鼻。那个时候，还在奋力挣扎着的征司，伴随着母亲矮下去的啜泣声，同时听见了奈绪子的声音。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>奈绪子……</em>
  <br/>
  <em>奈绪子已经死了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>自己也会死的。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>……他会杀了我的。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>本来就因为发烧躺在床上，被男人庞大的阴影笼罩着，身体不住地打着哆嗦，皮肤上的毛孔都张大了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>可不知道为什么，男人并没有再加力，他的脸上流露出了犹豫的神色，目光一动不动地盯着自己的眼睛：</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“不要出声……他们会发现你的。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>他一边说，一边又回头看向门口的方向，那里漆黑一片，只有走廊上栏杆的影子阴森地矗立着。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“喂，你们好了没有？”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>另一个人的声音从在靠近大门的地方传了过来，嗓音粗鲁而嘶哑，他不耐烦地催促着。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“别催了别催了，我现在就下来。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“来了来了。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>有两个不同的声音回答了他。一个似乎是在卫生间里，同时还有流水四溅的响声，还有一个却在很近的地方。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>……他们是一伙的。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“三桥你呢？磨磨蹭蹭地干什么呢？”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“马上……马上就好。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>用怯懦的声音回答着，男人大力地拉开了床头的抽屉，弄出翻找的响动来。在昏暗的灯光下，他的五官仿佛被无色的胶水黏在了一起，变成了模糊的一团，只在原本是眼睛的地方，形成了两个空洞的凹陷。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“都说我之前查过了，没什么东西可拿的了。快点滚下来，天都快亮了。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>男人的目光停留在他的脸上，他慢慢地站起了身。知道做什么都于事无补，小小的征司用力地睁大了眼睛，可那个人的面目却更加模糊了，只能勉强地分辨出他的嘴唇在动。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“听到大门关上的声音就开始数数，记得要慢慢地数，一……二……三，就像这样，数到一百的时候才可以动，知道吗？”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“照我说的做，你就会没事的。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“对不起。”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>不……不要。</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>是我的错，都是我的错吧。</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>那么，为什么只有我还活着呢？</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>请拔掉我的舌头，把他们都换回来吧。</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>奈绪子，她只有五岁不是吗，她还没有出过远门。</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>为什么死的不是我呢。</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“父母的尸体都不成样子了，他居然活下来了啊。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>从来没有听到过的声音。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>热度还没有退下去，和体温比起来，皮肤接触到的任何东西都是冰凉的。之前每一次睁开眼睛，都会看到梶原叔叔焦虑又疲惫的面容，想无论如何都要让他先回去休息，所以才努力装作已经睡着了的样子。可一旦他走出病房的门口，就再也支撑不住了，要拼命盯着天花板，才能避免去回忆脑子里残酷的画面。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>那个时候，走廊里传来了两个人的脚步声，他们谈论着自己的事情。也许是以为昏迷中的儿童不可能会听到吧，那两个人根本没有想过要压低嗓音。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“女孩子是窒息死吧，犯人本来肯定也想用枕头闷死他……大概是当时被什么事情分散了注意力，没发现他只是昏过去了。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“也不能下床吗？”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“根据医生的说法，至少一个月之内都不行。应该是犯人用膝盖这样抵住他……肾脏都裂开了。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“这种情况，简直是死了会比较好嘛。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“警部怎么这么说……这么小的孩子，太可怜了。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“就是因为还是小孩子，要面对这种情况太艰难了吧。梶原那个家伙怎么样了？”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“虽然无论如何都想参与，但是毕竟是家属，而且还有过那种关系……听说整个晚上都陪在这里，刚刚才回去。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“就算平时再怎么冷静，这个时候也不能掉以轻心啊。找个人看住他，别让他做出什么冲动的事情来才好。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“是啊。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“警官先生，请你们小声一点。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>是巡查的医生过来了。被提醒之后，三个人交谈的内容都逐渐听不见了。冷汗继续从脏腑里不断地冒出来，好像是被热度烧干了的眼泪一样，眼角疼得几乎没有办法睁开了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>到底为什么……要让我活着呢？</em>
  <br/>
  <em>那个时候应该死的，明明就是我才对。如果不是听到响动的奈绪子突然下床来找我让凶手分心，我根本已经死掉了。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>作为哥哥，明明要保护妹妹，却因为妹妹的原因才捡回一条命，天底下还有比我更差劲的哥哥吗。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>还是说，这一切都只是一场梦。是因为自己说了谎，爸爸妈妈都不想再见到我了，才把奈绪子也带走了，留我一个人在这里。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>那么，我要怎么做，你们才肯接我回去呢？</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 幻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>他坐在一间空白的房子里。</em><br/>
<em>面前是白色的办公桌，和被刷成暖棕色的墙面，有温暖的阳光从窗口百叶窗帘的间隙里照射在上面，留下了随着太阳的位置而拉长缩短的，人形的影子。</em><br/>
<em>穿着整齐正装的医生坐在桌子后面，他的手边是一沓厚厚的案卷，被单独挑出来的那一本，属于只有十一岁的清司本人。用平静的目光看着他年轻的病人，从来没有拿过手术刀的医生温柔地开口问道：</em><br/>
<em>“所以，清司君，上次的问题，答案是什么呢？”</em><br/>
<em>简单来说，是父亲担心母亲的死，会对自己造成影响而进行的例行检查。从小就被认为，智商远远高出同龄人的清司，当然明白这样的检查代表了什么。不过，出于某些无法解答的困惑，在不给自己添麻烦的情况下，面对这位特殊的医生，他总是倾向于表露出自己的真实想法。</em><br/>
<em>只是，这一次的他却有一些犹豫。</em><br/>
<em>“看到母亲的尸体，你是怎么想的呢？”</em><br/>
<em>——上周的会面临近结束的时候，身为医生的男性留下了这样的问题。比起理清楚自己当时的想法，是面对这个问题本身所产生的困扰，令清司感觉到了无所适从的疑虑。对方想了解到哪一步呢？到哪一步才会被接受呢？如果自己说了实话，他又会和父亲透露到什么程度呢？这些令他丧失安全感的念头在他年轻的脑袋里缠绕着，最后，因为对医生的职业守则和规范的充分了解，清司审慎而紧张地回答了他：</em><br/>
<em>“……我不是很明白。”</em><br/>
<em>“不明白什么？”</em><br/>
<em>“那个时候，她为什么在笑呢？”</em><br/>
<em>“这个问题，令你很困扰吗？”</em><br/>
<em>“对。”</em><br/>
<em>“为什么呢？”</em><br/>
<em>“因为，我很生气啊。” 将舌头用力地向后缩，清司的脸颊露出了两个思考的凹陷，他的眉头不愉快地抽动着：“在她看来，离开我，是一件这么令人高兴的事情吗？”</em><br/>
<em>好像是因为他的话而感到震惊，又好像是已经对这样的宣言习以为常了，医生的脸上露出了清司本人经常会使用的，工整而程式化的笑容。那种笑容令清司感觉到了一丝，也许自己的判断失误了的挫败感。然而，对方并没有就此多做什么评价，相反地，他点了点头，从另一个完全无关的方向继续询问道：</em><br/>
<em>“清司君平时，会在街上遇到流浪汉吗？”</em><br/>
<em>家住世田谷的富人区，对于清司来说，那样的机会少之又少。不过，偶尔在参加社团活动回家的路上，会见到穿着破烂的衣服翻找垃圾桶的肮脏家伙们，难以自控地表现出了厌恶的表情，他点头表示了同意：</em><br/>
<em>“啊。”</em><br/>
<em>“看到那样的人，会令你感觉到不安吗？”</em><br/>
<em>“是哪一种呢？”</em><br/>
<em>“难过，悲哀，想要帮忙他们，给他们一些食物……这样的想法，曾经有过吗？”</em><br/>
<em>理所应当地摇了摇头，清司直白地阐述着自己的想法：</em><br/>
<em>“他们的麻烦又不是我造成的……我为什么要觉得难过呢？”</em><br/>
<em>“嗯，这么说也没错。那么，如果是更亲近的人呢，生病的同学，摔伤的亲人之类的，如果遇到那样的情况，你会觉得紧张或者不安吗？”</em><br/>
<em>“那样的话，送去医院就好了吧？”</em><br/>
<em>“换成你的母亲怎么样呢？……她平时在家里哭的时候，你想过要安慰她吗？”</em><br/>
<em>“爸爸经常那么做。可是，她总是在哭啊，不管谁去安慰她都没有用吧。”</em><br/>
<em>“你没有直接回答我的问题吧，清司君。”</em><br/>
<em>试图模糊重点的策略没有成功，年轻的清司暴躁地咬住了自己的后槽牙，他心烦地摇头否认道：</em><br/>
<em>“那就算是没有吧。”</em><br/>
<em>“我明白了。那么，接下来这个问题，清司君，我希望你能好好地想一想……你曾经为了什么事情，感觉到悲伤过吗？”</em>
</p><p>悲伤的痛感淹没了他。<br/>
栖息在清司怀里的，是一株艳丽的红花。它细弱的枝干上，生长着稀疏而尖利的短刺。像依附着矮墙的藤蔓，它们缠绕着他的双臂和躯干。从扎进皮肤的地方，渗出了温热的，赤色的血珠，一点一滴，融进了平整的地面。像一张被揉皱的相纸，沙土地上浮起了无法填平的褶印，它们是塌陷和高耸的沟壑，在他脚下起伏着。<br/>
垂死的男性倚靠在暗红色的蔷薇花墙上，细密的花藤是他的血管，它们在皮肤里游动，从血肉的缝隙里向外爬行，又在心脏的地方紧密地收束成一簇。被大块肌肉包裹的维生脏器，伴随着每一次血液输送的跃动而绽放出层叠的花瓣，又飞快地凋谢了。<br/>
救救那朵花，救救那朵花。<br/>
在他蜷缩起来的角落里，有一个声音这样说道。<br/>
因为被花刺割破肌肤的疼痛，清司对那样的声音嗤之以鼻，奋力撕扯着身上的藤蔓，被碾碎的残花的花瓣，和他自己的血液黏在了一起，在他的手心留下了同样令人厌烦的触感。替执着的花枝点起了火把，火焰的前端触碰到花叶的瞬间，形状优美的叶片马上被热烫的温度燎得翻卷起来，变成了焦黑的一小撮烟灰。<br/>
藤蔓上的尖刺消失了。包裹着他肩臂的红花像是在拥抱他那样，在被焚毁之后，仍然留下了环形的，无法被火焰抹除的香气。不知道为什么，身体却眷恋着那样的香味，所以无法自拔地想把自己投进满是尖刺的花墙里去。可是，原本从墙头垂落的茂盛的绿藤，也因为火焚而显露出了本相，每一朵精巧的红花，都被宿主所剩无几的生命力所构陷，而悲哀地向下塌陷着。<br/>
嘶。<br/>
是毒蛇吐信的响声。<br/>
沾满了泪水的，男性端丽的脸孔出现在了他的面前。斑斓的毒蛇盘踞在他消瘦的肩膀上，装满了毒液的尖牙在幽深的口腔前端危险地闪着荧光。对那样致命的威胁视而不见，那个人平静地微笑着。青紫色的绞痕布满了他赤裸的颈项，将那里原本平整而光洁的肌肤，变得像是死尸一样可怖。对着清司的方向伸出手，他代替了清司少年时的精神科医生，用温柔的声调延续着过去的谈话：<br/>
<em>“所以，清司君，你在告诉我，你不明白悲伤是什么……对吗？”</em><br/>
<em>“啊，我认真查阅过书上的说法，并且认为，一般的解释并不符合我在类似场合下的想法。”</em><br/>
<em>“嗯。那么，你是怎么想的呢？”</em><br/>
<em>“比起心脏被扭紧了的描述，更像是脑袋里有什么地方缺了一块，需要更多的东西把它填起来，但是因为一时半会儿找不到合适的物体，所以觉得很生气吧？”</em><br/>
<em>“生气，和你看到已故的母亲的时候，是一样的心情吗？”</em><br/>
<em>迟疑地摇了摇头，清司陷入了短暂的沉默，在回忆里，他这样解释说：</em><br/>
<em>“我觉得……不一样吧？我上一次有那样的感觉，是自己养的月季花枯死了的时候。”</em><br/>
<em>“……月季？”</em><br/>
<em>“是妈妈以前买给我的生日礼物，花是红色的，每季都会按时开花，直到有一个春天，它突然枯死了。”</em><br/>
<em>“发生了什么呢？”</em><br/>
<em>“那盆花放在靠近围墙外面的地方，为了方便我每天回家的时候第一眼就能看到它。二月份的时候，邻居家的爸爸给上高中的女儿买了一条狗，结果每次遛狗的时候，她都会让那只扁脸的公狗尿到花盆里。在我发现之前，花的根就已经烂了。”</em><br/>
<em>“那可真是太遗憾了。”</em><br/>
<em>“遗憾……可能吧。我生了很久的气，甚至想过要把她的狗扔到河里。”</em><br/>
<em>“但你没有那么做，不是吗？”</em><br/>
<em>“啊，因为我发现，她会在无聊的时候打狗出气。所以考虑之后我觉得，就算我真的那么做了，她也不会跟我有一样的感受吧？”</em><br/>
<em>“后来呢？”</em><br/>
<em>“后来我趁她不注意，把她最喜欢的新裙子划破了。她本来想偷偷穿着它去约会，回来之后哭了一个晚上。”</em><br/>
<em>“那让你解气了吗？”</em><br/>
<em>“没有，医生。因为我知道，不管我做什么，我的花都不会回来了。”</em><br/>
<em>“那是因为，你确实在难过吧，清司君。” 出乎年轻的清司意料地，听了他的话之后，医生真诚地向他微笑着。他说：</em><br/>
<em>“因为失去了无法替代的东西感到难过，那就是大家对于悲伤的定义了。”</em><br/>
<em>“难过……也包括生气吗？”</em><br/>
<em>“每个人感受到的情感，和表达情感的方式都是不一样的。但如果你因为这样的情感感觉到了同样的不愉快，那把它叫做难过也未尝不可吧？”</em><br/>
<em>“……”</em><br/>
<em>“就像你的母亲，在你每次看到她哭泣着的时候，她都和失去了心爱的鲜花的你一样，真诚地为此感到难过。但那跟你没有关系，她只是病了，所以没有办法感觉到这个世界能够给她来带来的快乐罢了。”</em><br/>
<em>“可是医生，我不明白：如果离开我，和离开这个世界，都是会令她高兴的选择，那父亲和大家……他们又为什么会替她感到难过呢？”</em><br/>
<em>“那是因为，这个世界上没有一件事，比知道活着会令所爱的人感觉到痛苦，更叫人难过了。”</em></p><p>他的月季花沉睡着。<br/>
秾丽的，将要枯萎的花瓣，从边缘开始变成发黑的深色，疲倦地皱缩在一起，是男性勉力跳动着的心脏，随着胸廓每一次扩张和收缩，向外源源不断地吐露出内里血红色的烟气。它们在半空盘旋着，是环绕的红雾，飘散着笼罩了清司的身体，弥散的香气使他陷进了幻梦的陷阱里。那朵花哭泣着，毒蛇翠绿的腹部是花枝上的绿叶，它缠绕着男性优美的肩颈。三角形的蛇头高高抬起，长长的蛇信舔吻着对方干枯的嘴唇，并在他张开嘴的一刹那，深深地进入到了口腔内部。<br/>
嘶。<br/>
蛇信是红色的枝干，又是分叉的血管，它在经过的每一寸皮肉里，都留下了带有腐蚀性的毒液。男性矫健而利落的躯干因为疼痛而蜷缩了起来，他的脖颈被柔软的蛇的躯体所束缚，窒息的口唇被迫徒劳地汲取着热烫的空气。可每一次剧烈的求生的尝试，都激起了更加狂热的气流，它们吹散了被毒汁侵染成枯黄色的花瓣，一叶叶地堆积在血脉里，阻塞了喉管进气的通道。<br/>
他将要死去。<br/>
在鲜花彻底死去的前一刻，因为对过去的追忆，从清司自己的眼角，流出了更多的泪水。就像要吻去他的泪水，那朵腐败的残花落在了他的手心。被清司扼住了颈的男性慢慢地合上了眼睛，从他闭合的眼睑下面，有新的，暗红色的血泪滚落下来。替代了濒死的呻吟，用微笑一般轻柔而和缓的声音，他安慰着将要剥夺他生命的加害者。<br/>
没事的。<br/>
别哭了，没事的。<br/>
像在拥抱一个冰冷的幽灵，清司感觉到自己浑身的热量都在被抽空，那种坠进冰窟的寒冷迫使他松开了手。可就像是寒冰之下无法结冰的热流，有另一种澎湃而激越的响声，变成了被疼痛染成赤色的海潮，一下一下拍打着他胸口的位置。<br/>
哭泣着，他听见自己说：<br/>
“别离开我……别离开我。”<br/>
“我喜欢你，请不要离开我。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 溺亡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在悬浮的回声里。<br/>是鲜血凝聚成的深潭水，用粘稠的浮力托起了自己的躯干。<br/><strong>哥哥，哥哥。</strong><br/>奈绪子放大的笑脸接近了他，她的花裙子是闪蝶的翅膀，灵巧地支撑着她柔软的身体。在他的胸膛上跳起了飞翔的舞蹈，她旋转着。时不时地，她的四肢定格成不可思议的古怪角度。<br/><strong>征司？</strong><br/>母亲美丽的脸孔，和她穿着的长裙一样苍白。有几处刀口浮现在她的前臂，从那里渗出了浅粉色的血印，但是，就像感觉不到任何的疼痛，她微笑着。<br/><strong>征司君，你在这里干什么呢？</strong><br/>站在她旁边的，是父亲青白色的遗体，他结实的臂膀搂住了母亲的腰间。用带着责怪的眼神，他严肃地看向自己。<br/><strong>偶尔也长进一点吧，征司，爸爸可不能总看着你。</strong><br/>对不起……是我让您失望了吗？<br/>仿佛是老旧电视机的失真信号，他们的影子随着潭水的波澜一起晃动。因为不想错过他们消失前的幻影，他一眨不眨地睁大了眼睛，从眼睑的末端感觉到了压抑的酸胀感。<br/><strong>孩子……孩子，跟我一起住好吗？</strong><br/>穿着制服的男人在他面前蹲了下来，他胸前的徽章反射着向日轮偷窃来的光辉。用坚实的臂膀环绕着他，他曾经向自己许下过家的诺言。<br/><strong>就算可怕的事情难以避免，你也一定要记住，你不会是孤独的一个人。</strong><br/>如果真的是这样，那该有多好呢？<br/>就算明知道那不过是安慰自己的谎言，还是孩童的他，也多少从男人身上得到过短暂的，属于父亲的慰藉。<br/>可是，那个人，现在去哪里了呢？<br/><strong>伊佐木！给我停下来！</strong><br/>脾气火爆的保育员拽住了他领后的衣服。孤儿院劳累的工作，使她坚毅的脸上爬满了过早形成的皱纹。手里拿着粗壮的扫帚棍，她试图用武力来唬住自己。<br/><strong>再这样下去，你以后会变成什么德行？让你的爸爸妈妈知道了，他们会开心吗？</strong><br/>青少年时期的自己，应该会很让人头疼吧。现在想起来，对那些无私的善意完全视若无睹的自己，可真是糟糕透顶。<br/>对不起啊。<br/>只是，有的时候我也会想……他们真的，还能看到我吗？<br/><strong>朴，做个好孩子……含着这个。</strong><br/>曾经令他毛骨悚然的男人按压着他的后颈，跪在他脚下的自己，不过是卑微而低劣的，肉畜一样的生物。<br/>伴随着阴茎和唾液摩擦的响声，男人发出了愉快的，称赞的感叹：<br/><strong>对，就是这样，听话。</strong><br/>也许……如果我听话的话，这一切会就此结束吗？<br/><strong>带我走，带我走好吗？</strong><br/>裸着上身的女性倒在了地上，从她小鹿一样的眼睛里，不断地流出泪水。<br/>是啊，她本来可以得救的。只不过，她抱有期待的对象，不过一个自私的，只会沉浸在自己的痛苦里的废物。<br/>哈，父亲说的真是没错，这么多年过去了，我还是一点长进都没有。<br/><strong>Shin。你骗了我，对吗？</strong><br/><strong>不管做什么，它们都不会停止。</strong><br/>家人浸满了鲜血的尸体，又在他面前出现了。因为伤势太过严重，地面上凝结的血泊，就像镜面映照的湖水一样，根本望不到尽头。毫无疑问已经不能再呼吸的他们，却突然站了起来。<br/>一边的镜片已经粉碎，连眼睛都凹陷了下去，颊边血肉模糊的父亲，对着他伸出了手。<br/>就算是那样的家人，也总是想再见一面。所以，在每一夜的梦中，都心甘情愿地重演着那天的画面，事到如今，不止是恐惧，就连犹豫和迟疑的心情，也已经完全消失了。想要主动迎上去的时候，那只冰冷的手却牢牢地攥住了他的心口，把他推进了深不见底的血池里。<br/><strong>怎么了征司，你想死吗？我养的孩子，是这么没出息的样子吗？</strong><br/><strong>这么偷懒可不行吧，你不是还有事情要做吗？还是说，你已经忘掉我们了？</strong><br/>母亲的身上到处都是利器割开的伤口，奈绪子却是完好的。她随着自己一同潜进了赤色的湖泊里，却只是在他上方不远的地方旁观着。<br/><strong>哥哥，不是说好了要保护我的吗？</strong><br/>对不起……我只是……<br/><strong>道歉是懦夫才会干的事情吧？明明可以做到的事情却要道歉，是在推卸责任吗？</strong><br/><strong>什么啊……总是嘴上说得好听。有这种忘恩负义的孩子，当父母的会很头疼吧。</strong><br/><strong>所以说，我们不想见到你啊。就算真的要死，也请不要来找我们吧。</strong><br/>身体却像铁石一样沉沉地坠了下去，鼻腔里涌进了甜腥味的液体，连最后一丝光也消失了。</p><p>
  <strong>没事的。</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>没事的。</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>只要活下去，总有一天，一切都会结束的。</strong>
</p><p>死去的男孩沉进了深渊，活着的幽灵浮上了水面。<br/>……还需要再坚持多久呢？<br/>可以达成愿望的时刻，会是今天，明天，还是明年，又或是几年之后呢？<br/>对于活着的慎也来说，能够呼吸的每一分每一秒都没有意义，可作为死去的征司的幽灵，他却还有不得不完成的使命。<br/>只要身体还在呼吸，心脏还在运转，他就有必须活下去的理由。可如果有一个机会，能让他快一点结束生命的痛苦，出于人类软弱的天性，他却总是无法抵抗那样的诱惑。<br/>现在他还活着，所以，也许是到了面对现实的时候了。<br/>冷静地哀悼着上一次对死亡失败的追逐，慎也睁开了眼睛。和他一同被困在地底的男性倒在他的身上，昏沉沉地睡了过去。那只价格昂贵的手表在他的手腕上顺畅地运作着，上面的指针指向凌晨两点半。脑海中有一大块发光的空白，仿佛有一大段记忆被切碎而消失了，木然地盯着表盘上精巧的机械轮盘看了好一会儿，慎也才慢慢地回忆起了之前的事情。<br/>在听见清司糟糕的、石破天惊的告白之后，震惊的白人男性按动了手中遥控着电击项圈的按钮。就像在拍打一个不肯交出商品的自动售货机，他重复地执行着对自己爱慕着的对象的电刑，也许是被自己真实的情绪所劫持了，他张口结舌，无法用任何一种语言吐露出一个单词来，只好通过如此粗暴而直接的方式，试图向对方转达着他此刻的所思所想，直到对方逼真地昏死过去为止。然后，无法面对自己犯下的错误的卡尔，狼狈地逃离了这间致命的地下室。<br/>稍微有些担忧地，慎也仰起头，让对方能够更舒适地倚靠着自己。以自己对于拷问训练的了解来看，通过的电流对人体不会有严峻的性命威胁，不过，以制造疼痛为目标的电击产品，足以使任何一个平常人因为爆发的痛感而行动瘫痪了，更何况，脖颈是位于呼吸和神经中枢之间的关键部位。<br/>……真的没关系吗？<br/>尽管明确地知道对方不过是在扮演昏厥的过程，却还是难免会因此感到愧疚。就这样望着头顶交错的管道，慎也轻轻地叹息着。<br/>……对不起啊。<br/>如果我不是这么执着于自己的希望，也许你会早一点得救吧？<br/>就像是听到了他无声的歉意，沉睡着的男人抖动了一下肩背。大概是平时注重管理的结果，以一般的成年男性来说，他的身体状况非常的出色，可以想见是个十分优秀且自律的人，所以，也难怪他会有争取每个机会活下去的理由。要是没有遇到这段糟糕的经历，他的人生应该也会快乐很多吧。<br/>就这样无趣地胡思乱想着，不知不觉中，伏在他身上的清司已经彻底地清醒了过来。他的眼睛里有通红的血丝，之前湿透了的额发乱糟糟地堆在一起。意识到自己狼狈的状况，他眨了眨眼睛，两个人同时出口的，是同样沙哑的问句：<br/>“没事吧？”<br/>“……啊。”“抱歉。”<br/>“我才是……”“没事。”<br/>像在重演一场颠倒的闹剧，他们磕磕绊绊地回答着对方。药物反应还没有消失，忽快忽慢转动着的世界是一双变形的手，拧动着清司湿毛巾一样的大脑。每当转动被停止的间隔，维持着被转过的角度的物体的幻影，和原先正确摆放着的位置中间，就会拉起一道带着残影的圆弧，就像是延时拍摄的星轨照片被无限叠放了那样，带着工整而狂热的美感。拉着那一点工整排布的丝线，像在拆解一件精工织造的锦缎，繁丽的色彩逐渐被剥离了，只留下黑色的内衬，和中央一朵血色的红花。忽略了痛觉神经带来的余波，清司确认着自己的情绪——现在感觉到的是什么呢？将来它又会持续多久呢？——在卡尔按动遥控的时候，从颈后弥漫到全身的电流曾经使热烈的情感得到片刻的和缓，可一旦疼痛向下越过承受的阈值，脑海中由视觉所带领的幻觉却再次生根发芽了。短暂脱力的小憩，是清司替自己选择的修复期，本以为醒过来一切都会恢复正常，可真正淹没他的，心口的痛楚却并没有消失。在疲倦中，清司再次扫了一眼床边倾倒的红酒瓶，那是卡尔为他带来的晚餐，也是能解释一切的绳索。他叹了一口气：<br/>“……你刚刚，看到什么东西了吗？”<br/>不明白他在说什么，慎也困惑地摇了摇头：<br/>“……看到什么？”<br/>“那个家伙……我猜，那瓶酒里被放了药。我是说，致幻剂一类的药品。”<br/>“是在说，麻药之类的吗？”<br/>“嗯。应该不是有强成瘾性的物质，但是会影响人体的感知和情绪。看到平时不会看到的东西，放大平时不会有的心情，我感觉到的，是类似这样的效果。”<br/>“……啊。”<br/>一直缺乏水和食物的话，就算是自己也会吃不消吧。所以就算是之前进行了不愉快的对话，在清司给他递来酒瓶的时候，自己才没有拒绝。好像突然明白了先前灭顶的绝望感由何而来，慎也长长地呼出了一口气——可是，就算是药物影响之后的幻觉，那样的回忆本身，又和多年来缠绕着自己的噩梦有什么区别呢——幻想是真实本身的衍生，死亡是维系生命的唯一终点，因为没有办法接受那样的命运，才会把自己陷进现在的局面里。一再回到这个无法被破解的闭环的原点，慎也看了一眼头顶照亮黑暗的光源，终于又露出了笑脸：<br/>“……原来是这样啊。”<br/>被那样的表情所感染，清司却板起了脸。他直起身，拇指的指腹抵住了对方的嘴唇中央：<br/>“你又在笑了。”<br/>“……怎么了？”<br/>“从一开始我就想问，明明遇到了这么糟糕的事情，你到底为什么还能笑得出来啊？”<br/>像是突然被问住了，慎也冷淡地向后退了一点，然后，好像是听到了什么很有趣的事情，他再次笑出了声：<br/>“……那是因为，哭着去死的话会很丢人吧？”<br/>“可是，笑是用来表达快乐的表情吧？既然没有感觉到高兴的话，为什么还要整天摆着笑脸呢？……就好像，明明你连自己的生命都可以随便放弃，又为什么要一直告诉我自己没事呢？”<br/>“我觉得糟透了……这样的话，告诉别人也没有用吧？”<br/>“啊……直到见到你之前，我也一直是这么想的。”真诚地盯着那双漆黑的眼睛，就像要在他的虹膜上刻下自己的烙印，清司移开了手指，随后义无反顾地吻了上去。似乎是他人生之中，第一个能真正带来甜蜜和喜悦的吻，却让他掉进了更深重的悲哀里。无法忍受对方的温顺和屈从，他干脆地捧住了慎也的脸颊，用自己干燥的嘴唇，一寸寸地抚摸过他从额头到颈项的皮肤。<br/>斑驳的淤青和咬痕零散地标记着他的肩颈，是清司自己先前留下的印记。懊悔和留恋是相生的伴侣，它们缠绕着落到了胃脏里，使那里热切地搅动了起来。用力吞下将要飞出喉管的蝴蝶，他停了下来，一动不动地抚摸着对方的两颊，全身的皮肤都因此而更炽热地渗出了汗水。<br/>他张开嘴，食指游移到了对方颈侧跳动的血管上，然后他松开了手，彻底抛弃了理智的最后一道枷锁：<br/>“可是，我不明白啊……如果微笑是和快乐相关的表情，为什么看到你的笑脸，我会觉得难过呢？”<br/>“……？”<br/>“我告诉过你的吧？我生来就没有办法共情别人的痛苦，别说是为了生存，只要有值得付出的理由，要我伤害任何人，我都不会有任何的愧疚感。可是……”</p><p>好像是在这个时候，药物反应完完全全地停止了，如同经历过一场崩石裂土的大地震，清司感觉到自己的胸口有无数条开裂的沟壑，是猩红色的岩浆，从地底滚卷了上来，只要他合上眼，就会有新的泪水滑落下来。所以，他拼命地睁大了眼睛：<br/>“其实……我现在能够感觉到的感情，到底哪一条是真，哪一条是假，我一点也弄不明白。”<br/>“也许明天，这样的情感就会完全消失了吧？可我在想……我跟你，谁都不知道我们到底能活到哪一天，在这种时候，最好还是直接说出来比较好吧？”<br/>“所以，现在的我，这一分钟的我，是真的，真的很喜欢你。”<br/>“就算是为了这一分钟，也请你努力地活下去。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>